Cosas de minions
by GatoLocoXD
Summary: Tendrías que ser un minion para entenderlo. Si leen les daré una banana…
1. Juego de manos es de villanos

Es fácil perderse en un mundo tan grande, en especial para seres tan pequeñitos como los minions, pero para Dave, Kevin, Jerry, Stuart, Phil, Carl y John, perderse es una aventura divertida. Si leen les daré una banana…

Mis capítulos son algo largos, ya que =3

Si te aburres leyendo la introducción de el autor mejor omite esto XD.

Pues esta es una historia que se me ocurrió, tal vez debido a que antes, cuando la primera parte de la película salió, yo la odiaba, enserio la odiaba, y aun más que a la película odiaba a los minions, ni siquiera los llamaba por su nombre, los llamaba "esas cosas", si, así de cruel era pero después de que salió la segunda parte tuve que admitir que amaba esas pildoritas amarillas =3, así que decidí hacer un fic sobre ellos. Trata sobre todo de comedia, bueno, lo más que puedo, la comedia es difícil… un dato extra, como la mayoría de los minions no tienen nombre, que no se les haga extraño que les invente nombre a algunos, y si pongo nombres originales en mayoría pongo en paréntesis lo que los hace diferentes; también hablan normal en mi fic… porque soy muy mala hablando minionés y eso no te lo enseñan en el Harmon Hall XD, estoy nerviosa pero a estas alturas ya no hay vuelta atrás jejeje, sin más preámbulo, mi cosa esta.

Cosas de minions: juego de manos es de villanos (¿eso que XD?)

El día estaba soleado y alegre, las mariposas volaban por las calles y jardines, una paloma se poso sobre el techo de una casa, un segundo después un rayo de color rojo venido desde el interior de la casa la atravesó.

Dentro de la casa varios minions reían mientras veían el agujero en el techo, cuando en la habitación entro Gru seguido de Lucy.

-Bien, minions tengo algo importante que decirles…- Gru no pudo terminar su oración cuando de la nada frente a el calló lo que parecía un pequeño pollo rostizado y Gru lo vio horrorizado.

-¿Quien es el responsable de esto?- pregunto alterado señalando con asco el cadáver de la paloma.

-Dave- dijeron todos los minions al mismo tiempo señalando al minion distraído.

-Dave, no tenemos porque volver a vivir esto- le indico molesto viéndolo fijamente.

-Vale- dijo triste el minion bajando la cabeza, y todos los minions que estaban alrededor suyo le dieron un pequeño golpe.

-Okey como les decía, Lucy va a ausentarse un rato para recoger a las niñas del aeropuerto…-

-Gru, quedamos en que iríamos los dos-argumento Lucy

-Vale, Lucy y yo iremos al aeropuerto a recoger a las niñas, lo que significa que estarán solos por alrededor de dos horas-

Los minion se pusieron felices y más de uno grito "YAHOOO".

-Alto, calmados que aun no termino. Como sé que son capaces de destruir el mundo en esas dos horas dejare a uno de ustedes a cargo- Anunció Gru.

La mayoría de los minions soltó un "OHHH" desanimado.

-Esta va a ser una elección justa así que el que va a quedar a cargo será, pausa dramática-Dijo Gru-¡Quien atrape esta pelota!- exclamo lanzando al aire una pelotita roja.

Un porcentaje grande de los minions metió las manos en los bolsillos y se retiró lo más posible de la pelota, el otro porcentaje trató de forma torpe y desesperada atrapar la pelota, pero el pequeño número que ganó era el minion que casi no prestaba atención.

Dave estaba tan ocupado perdiendo el tiempo que no escucho nada, y la pelota fue a caer directamente en su mano, a lo que este la miró extrañado preguntándose que era.

-¿Quién atrapo la pelota?- preguntó Gru al otro lado del mar de minions.

Los demás minions empezaron a empujar a Dave hacia el otro lado, cuando finalmente llegó a la orilla, Kevin (el minion que usa traje de golf) lo pateó hacia afuera haciendo a Dave caer frente a Gru.

El minion no demoró ni un segundo en pararse y correr hacia la entrada al mar de minions, pero todos los minions que estaban frente a él se juntaron como salchichas impidiéndole el paso al otro. Aun así Dave se apresuró a atacar el muro de minions, a darles manotazos en la cara tratando de entrar, y que Gru no lo viera.

-¡David!- exclamo Gru molesto llamando al minion por su nombre completo.

Dave se dio media vuelta y le sonrió nervioso a Gru.

-Bien. Ahora, ¿quién dicen que tiene la pelota?-

-Dave- dijeron todos los minions a la vez señalando al aludido.

-¿Eso es cierto Dave?- pregunto Gru viendo al minion.

-No, yo no- contestó nervioso Dave torciendo las manos y agrandando las pupilas de sus ojos, nervioso.

Pero entonces el mismo Kevin que lo había pateado se le acercó sin que Dave lo viera y sacó de su bolsillo la pelotita roja.

Al verse descubierto, Dave solo atinó a reír nervioso y sonreír pícaramente.

-¿Nadie más que quiera estar a cargo?- pregunto nervioso Gru.

-Hoye Gru, tu dijiste que seria una elección justa- le recordó Lucy sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿y que?- preguntó extrañado Gru

-Pues que Dave ganó y se tiene que quedar a cargo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-pero…- titubeó Gru.

-Nada de peros, o si no les estas dando un mal ejemplo a los minions- indicó Lucy señalando a las pildoritas amarillas.

Gru alzó el índice apunto de decir algo, pero al ver la cara de perrito atropellado que le puso Lucy, soltó un suspiro resignado.

-Okey, okey, Dave se queda a cargo- declaro fastidiado Gru.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Dave se encogieron al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba como si un vidrio se hubiera quebrado.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- pregunto alterado.

-Lo que oíste, eres responsable de lo que la pase a tus compañeros, y si algo pasa te quedas si bananas por el resto de tu vida- le susurro para que Lucy no lo oyera.

Los demás minions lo oyeron y se rieron entre dientes.

-Ah, y no crean que ustedes se escapan, yo sabré si hacen algo malo, estaré en todos lados, en la calle, en las habitaciones, en la tasa del baño- dijo amenazador Gru haciendo a los minions asustarse.

Lucy se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de Dave.

-Dave, yo confió en ti, cuida bien a tus hermanitos- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo de la casa.

Dave rió pícaramente con la mirada en el cielo con cara de idiota.

En cuanto Gru cerró la puerta, los minions se pusieron a hacer desastre saltar y celebrar como locos. Pero entonces Gru abrió de nuevo la puerta.

Un nanosegundo antes de que Gru volteara a ver los minions ya se habían desecho de todo rastro de una fiesta.

-Creí haber escuchado algo- dijo Gru. Poso su mirada en los minions, todos estaban sentados tranquilamente, la mayoría jugando con muñecas y Dave seguía con cara de idiota, así que Gru se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta.

En cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada los minions que jugaban con muñecas las lazaron quebrando las ventanas y volvieron a hacer fiesta, Dave continuaba con cara de idiota, hasta que Erick lo jaló a la fiesta. Y el día continuo muy relajado para los minions, haciendo desastre y dándole sustos de muerte a quien se acercara a la casa, hicieron explotar más de una cosa, y el perro no iba a salir limpio, pues los minions estaban tan fuera de control que hasta lo bañaron de chocolate.

-¡Wooo!- exclamaron unos minions que tomados de las manos daban vueltas sin control

-¿creen que el jefe se divierta así?- bromeo Dave a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto, Gru estaba cuestionándose por haber dejado conducir a Lucy, pues se le había ocurrido tomar una calle llena de tráfico.

-Apuesto a que en este momento ya derritieron los polos y extinguieron a los osos polares- dijo Gru recargando la cara en su mano.

-Hay por favor, son unos angelitos- dijo Lucy dándole vueltas al volante- hasta te enceraron el auto- comentó como si fuera un detalle extraordinario.

Gru rodo los ojos mientras suspiraba desesperado, no bastaba con tener que dejar solos a los minions, sino que se tardaría más de lo esperado.

Cuando no podían estar peor, el celular de Lucy sonó, y ella lo tomo con las dos manos para contestar.

-¡No sueltes el volante!- gritó Gru arrebatándole el celular- yo contesto, tú trata de no estrellarte- termino Gru, ante eso Lucy rodo los ojos.

-Hola doctor Nefario, ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Gru.

-Este, Gru, creo que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente- contestó nervioso Nefario.

-¿De que tipo?- preguntó curioso Gru.

-Pues, estábamos en el aeropuerto cuando un policía detectó material sospechoso -dijo Nefario.

-¿Sospechoso?- preguntó Gru.

-Larga historia, el punto es que la policía no nos dejara salir hasta que alguien venga a comprobar que no íbamos a matar al presidente-

Gru y Lucy se quedaron paralizados y boquiabiertos

-¡¿QUÉ?!- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los minions no paraban de hacer pachanga, y cantaban. Y mientras, Dave hacía lo que mejor sabía hacer, perder el tiempo pensando en miles de cosas diferentes, entonces sus pensamientos raros fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono, Dave se asomo al identificador de llamadas y se llevo un susto.

-¡ES GRU!- exclamo con las manos en la cabeza

Pero sus amigos no le hicieron caso.

-¡fuera, fuera, tengo que contestar!- exclamó desesperado, pero sus amigos no salían de la habitación.

Finalmente a Dave se le ocurrió decirle a Carl que volviera a gritar bee-doo por el altavoz. Entonces todos los minions centraron su atención en Dave.

-¡FUERA!- les grito a todos cerrándoles la puerta en la cara dejando la habitación vacía. Después de eso, soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunto nervioso Dave por el teléfono.

-Dave, nos ha surgido un problema, nos ausentaremos por, yo calculo unas horas más- le informó Gru

El minion se quedo quieto sin hablar…

-Hey ¿sigues ahí?– pregunto extrañado Gru al no recibir respuesta.

-yeeey- contesto impotente Dave casi sin oxígeno.

-Okey, te llamo luego- termino Gru y colgó.

Dave soltó el teléfono sin colgarlo y se apresuró a decirles a los demás.

-¡El jefe se ausentara más tiempo!- grito el minion para que lo pudieran escuchar todos.

Los minions se quedaron sin reaccionar un segundo y después gritaron de alegría, serian libres más tiempo y reanudaron la fiesta, esta vez mil veces más animada. El tiempo pasó volando, y como los minions habían festejado sin descansar, terminaron durmiéndose unos encima de otros como los 101 dálmatas.

Al otro día, la casa estaba hecha un desastre, y el primero en despertar fue Dave, que en cuanto recuperó la visibilidad, se dio cuenta del chiquero en el que estaba convertida la casa, el perro estaba pegado en la pared y los muros estaban cubiertos de lo que Dave rogaba que fuera chocolate, inmediatamente dio un salto, y como estaba a cargo, tendría que limpiar TODA la casa.

-Si no hay de otra- dijo Dave tomando una escoba muy grande que apenas podía sostener, resignado a limpiarlo todo.

Finalmente acabo después de tres largas horas, y se tiró agotado a dormir en el suelo.

-Despierta dormilón… mira que ya amaneció… ¡DAVE!- grito el mismo Kevin que lo pateo al principio.

Dave se levanto con dificultad con un ojo cerrado y uno entre abierto.

-Ya todos se levantaron, has estado dormido todo el día- le dijo Phil.

Dave suspiro molesto, no había estado dormido, había estado limpiando su desastre, no llevaba dormido ni diez minutos

-ÑEEEEEEE- dijo Dave caminando hacia su habitación lanzándole a Phil la escoba.

Entonces llegó Gru, y se llevó la sorpresa de que el lugar no estaba destruido, y empezó a considerar en dejar a Dave a cargo siempre que quisiera salir.

Continuara…

Okey, juro que en el segundo capitulo las cosas van a ir tomando forma, y también quiero decir que lo de la ausencia de Gru fue solo u capricho mío, ni siquiera es esencial en la historia, pero ya que, y prometo más comedia, solo que en este primer capitulo no me adaptaba, pero ya lo prometí así que ÑEEEEEEE =3


	2. No podríamos estar peor

La banana que les prometí muajaja: /Page%20KP%20Collection/cool_news/Bananas/banana%

Pues, eh aquí la segunda parte de mi aburrido fic, trato de que funcione pero ÑEEEEEEEE ni siquiera me parece divertido :(, además; no esta muy bien redactado, puede incluso ser que uso muletillas, no tiene buena comedia ni sentido común, pongo demasiados diálogos y no narro muy bien las acciones pero ya que. Este capítulo es largo, les advierto buajajajaja. (Truenitos)

Cosas de minions: No podríamos estar peor

Dave volvió a salir una vez que estuvo más calmado, pero para su desgracia eso no duraría mucho.

Frente a el había varios minions que estaban activando una bomba de tiempo. Dave reaccionó lo más rápido posible, corrió hacia ellos, les quito la bomba y salió por la puerta hacia la calle sin rumbo fijo. Los demás minions, al notar que Dave se tardaba en volver se preocuparon un poco.

-¿Qué le pasó a Dave?- pregunto Phil asomándose por la ventana a la calle.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Jerry

-Pero es que me preocu…

-Podemos conseguir otro parecido, Kevin, tu serás el nuevo Dave- le dijo Jerry al minion con traje de golf

-¿Qué yo que?- pregunto el minion más alto.

En eso Dave entro en la casa, evidentemente desanimado, y con un pelo encendido en fuego.

Phil observó su pelo encendido y le dio un soplido para que se apagara, los demás minions empezaron a rechiflar como locos, al darse cuenta de las burlas, Dave se puso a llorar de forma ridícula, y los minions se detuvieron.

-…Dave- Kevin no pudo acabar la oración porque Dave lloro con más fuerza. Kevin se retiro de él nervioso.

-Relax Dave- dijo Jerry, pero Dave lloro tanto ante esa frase, que hasta soltó un grito y se tiró en el suelo a hacer berrinche.

Kevin ya no iba a aguantar oírlo llorar un segundo más, así que lo levantó del suelo y le dio bofetadas de un lado a otro.

-¡Calmado Dave!- le gritó Kevin zarandeándolo.

-Pero es que no puedo- contestó entre sollozos.

-¡Por una razón tienes pantalones!- exclamo Jerry.

-Bueno, de hecho ahora muchas mujeres usan pantalones y…- Argumento Phil, pero al ver la cara tediosa de sus compañeros dejó de hablar-…y mejor me callo-dijo nervioso.

-Okey, como te decía- dijo Kevin-¡Deja de llorar como una niña!-

Dave se calló pero aun se veía triste. Kevin rodo los ojos y lo soltó para que cayera en el piso. Mientras tanto, Carl tenía la mirada en el cielo, pensativo.

-Ya sé que es lo que te puede animar- le dijo a Dave, que aun estaba tirado en el piso.

Pausa dramática.

-La merita verdad no creo que esto me ayude- dijo nervioso Dave tratando de zafarse del cinturón.

-Bah, no seas nena- le dijo Kevin dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Los minions se encontraban arriba del coche de una montaña rusa, con otros metiendo dinamita en la parte trasera del carrito. En ese momento tres minions iguales se acercaron a ellos a decirles las nomas de seguridad.

-Mantengan brazos y piernas dentro del vehículo- dijo uno.

-No vomiten en la cara de sus compañeros- dijo otro.

-No se quiten los cinturones- dijo el último.

-No toquen los circuitos-

-No entren con cámaras,-

-, Libros-

-Y sobre todo SIN BANANAS- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-yo creo que mejor me voy- dijo Dave apunto de bajar del carrito.

-No lo creo- dijo serio Kevin jalándolo devuelta al carrito.

Entonces los minions de atrás encendieron la dinamita y la mecha empezó a consumirse, y en ese momento los dos minions por fin llegaron.

-Dave, Gru va a ausentarse un tiempo más- le dijeron

-¡¿QUE?!- pregunto alterado, y en ese momento la mecha terminó de consumirse y los seis minions salieron disparados en el carrito.

Tan rápido iba que en la primera pendiente hacia abajo, la gravedad se perdió hasta que Dave empezó a flotar sobre la hilera de coches y soltó un grito sacudiendo sus brazos, alterado. Kevin lo tomó del zapato y lo volvió a meter al carrito.

El minion no dejaba de gritar, tan asustado estaba que abrazó a Jerry y este muy molesto, golpeo a Dave contra la barra de seguridad.

Pronto, los gritos se convirtieron en risas, y pasado un rato Stuart sacó una banana de su bolsillo, y se escondió bajo el asiento para que los demás no lo vieran pero entonces, Jerry holló que Stuart estaba comiendo algo, y se asomó debajo del asiento.

-¡Stuart tiene una banana!- gritó Jerry y todos los minions lo voltearon a ver con mirada escalofriante.

-No, yo no tengo ninguna banana- dijo nervioso Stuart escondiendo detrás de él la fruta alta en potasio.

-¡El que come y no convida tiene un sapo en la barriga!- exclamó Phil lanzándose sobre Stuart.

-¿Hoye Dave vas a dejar que alguien vestido de niña te gane la banana?- preguntó Kevin.

Dave se encogió de hombros.  
Kevin rodó los ojos y aventó a Dave hacia los demás minions que querían la banana.

Entonces todos empezaron a tratar de apoderarse de la fruta.

-¡Largo, es mi precioso!- gritó Jerry jalándola hacia el.

-Yo tengo más derecho sobre ella que ustedes- dijo Kevin jalando la banana hacia el.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Phil molesto jalándola hacia el.

-Yo soy más alto que ustedes- respondió jalándola devuelta hacia el.

-¿Y eso que?- pregunto Carl.

Por fin Kevin logró apoderarse de la banana, pero la apretó muy fuerte y salió volando.

-¡¿Oh por que?!- se lamentó Kevin.

Ninguno de los minions se fijo donde calló la banana, los carritos pasaron otra vuelta, y cuando subían divisaron en la cima algo amarillo.

-¡BANANA!-exclamaron todos.

Pero entonces, Kevin corrió hacia el vagón de adelante para tomar la banana; aunque nadie contaba con que las llantas de los carritos iban a resbalar con la banana, y la fila de carritos salió disparada al cielo lejos de las vías.  
Los minions no sabían con exactitud que había pasado, lo único que sabían era que los carritos se acercaron a la banana y WUSH, de la nada el mundo da vueltas. Dave se asomó por un lado del carrito y descubrió que se alejaban cada vez más del piso, y el minion volvió a meter la cabeza en el carrito sintiendo que se ahogaba.

-¿Qué te pasa tú?- preguntó Stuart a Dave, el aludido señaló un extremo del carrito, Stuart se asomó curioso y se metió en el carrito con la misma cara que Dave se acerco a Kevin y le empezó a balbucear señalando la orilla del carrito.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Kevin

-¡abismo!- gritó Stuart, en ese instante todos comenzaron a gritar asustados.

Siguieron elevándose muy rápido, hasta llegar al espacio y pasaron por encima de la luna. Bajo ellos estaban jugando ajedrez Vector y el minion que se fue flotando. Los minions los saludaron y ellos también saludaron, entonces la dinamita se volvió a encender y los minions salieron disparados hacia abajo, cruzaron la atmosfera y más abajo los minions podían ver desde ahí que se estamparían contra el piso, y gritaron y corrieron por todos lados y más de uno se puso a llorar desesperado.

-¡vamos a morir!- gritó Carl abrazando a Stuart.

Al estar más cerca del piso, Dave se tiró en el piso a rezar.

-Dios, perdóname porque un día Gru me dio dinero para comprar un láser y me compre una banana- grito Dave desesperado.

-¡Ya cállate!- grito Jerry dando manotazos desesperado.

A unos metros del piso todos corrieron asta el carrito de atrás.

-¡Stuart, quiero decirte que eres como mi hermano!- dijo Dave abrasado a Stuart.

-¡Es porque somos como hermanos, tonto!- gritó Stuart.

El carrito se estampo en el piso y se sumergió en la tierra, menos la parte de atrás, dejando a los minions a salvo.

Kevin se levantó del piso, toco su trasero y a comprobar que no le faltaba nada suspiro aliviado

-¡SIGO VIVIO!- exclamo Kevin dándole un beso a Jerry, este reacciono molesto y golpeo a Kevin en la cara.

-Okey seguimos vivos, ¿pero en donde?- preguntó Carl.

Todos los minions dirigieron la vista a su entorno.

-a ver, a ver… hielo, nieve, frío…-dijo Kevin-… osos- ante esta frase los minions observaron asustados un oso polar.

-Entonces debemos de estar en el polo norte, o en el polo sur- dijo Phil.

-O en el desierto- sugirió Dave.

-¿Qué bobadas dices?- preguntó Kevin.

-Es que un desierto no tiene que se caliente para ser un desierto, solo tiene que carecer de lluvia y muchos seres vivos…-

-Cállate Dave, no necesitamos de tus tontas hipótesis sobre los desiertos fríos y no se que más- aclaró Kevin.

-… ¿Entonces en que polo estamos?- preguntó Jerry.

Dave se tiró en la nieve y se puso a hacer un ángel de nieve.

-Debemos de estar en el polo norte- dio Dave sin levantarse del piso.

-¿Y lo sabes por la temperatura de la nieve o algo así?- preguntó Phil rodando la mano.

-No, lo sé por ese letrero de allá- respondió Dave señalando un letrero que decía "polo norte".

-Ah, que chido- dijo Phil

-¿Y cómo por qué hiciste el ángel de nieve?- preguntó Kevin.

-Por que jamás había hecho uno en medio del polo norte-

-Tiene sentido- dijo Phil

-Oy al otro, "tiene sentido"- dijo Kevin imitando a Phil- calladito te vez más bonito.

-Ahora hay que buscar quien nos lleve de regreso a casa- dijo Jerry.

-O podemos ir hacia esa villa que está a cinco metros de nosotros- dijo Dave.

-No digas tonterías- regañó Kevin- vamos hacia…- dijo pensándolo un poco- allá- dijo señalando el lado opuesto de la villa.

Todos los minions caminaron detrás de Kevin. El polo norte si que era muy frío y los minions se estaban congelando, aparte había una tormenta de nieve.

-Tal vez veamos a santa- dijo alegre Dave.

Entonces todos empezaron a burlarse de él. Dave bajó la mirada triste.

-Uuuy, hace mucho frío- dijo Stuart abrasándose a sí mismo.

-Miren el lado bueno, encontré helado de limón- dijo Dave sosteniendo una bolita de nieve amarilla.

-No creo que eso haya sido nieve de limón- dijo Carl asqueado.

-¡Iuuu, iuuu!- gritó Dave lanzando la bolita de nieve y limpiándose la mano en el pantalón de Jerry, a lo que este molesto le dio un golpe.

-¿¡Quieren calmarse!?- preguntó Kevin desesperado dándole un golpe a Dave.

Dave le iba a devolver el golpe pero Kevin se agachó y golpeo a Jerry, entonces Jerry mordió a Carl por accidente y este pateó a Phil; todos los minions se detuvieron y comenzaron a discutir y a golpearse. Entonces alguien toco el hombro de Kevin, y el volteó para ver quien era.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin fijarse.

-¡HAAA!- le gritó a Kevin un minion morado.

Kevin soltó un grito y saltó a los brazos de Carl, este no aguantó el peso y los dos cayeron al piso. Kevin se levantó asustado.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Kevin alterado. Stuart le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

El minion soltó otro grito.

-¡John, largo de aquí, vete y no regreses con tu peste!- gritó Kevin de forma cruel.

John puso cara de perrito regañado y empezó a caminar desanimado hacia la tormenta de nieve. Dave miró sorprendido.

-¿No vas a dejar solo a John o si?- preguntó Dave abrazando a John- se lo puede comer un oso polar- ante lo que dijo Dave, John observó nervioso a su alrededor buscando un oso polar.

Kevin colocó la mirada en el cielo como si estuviera pensando, después miró hacia los dos minions y le hicieron cara de gatito atropellado.

-Okey, puede venir con nosotros- dijo Kevin resignado sacando la lengua por un lado de su boca.

-Yeeey- exclamó Dave alzando su mano para chocarla con la de John, pero este no reaccionó de ninguna manera.

Dave rodó los ojos, fingió gritar y escupió con la lengua. John entendió el mensaje e hiso lo mismo.

Los minions caminaban cabizbajos, no tenían forma de volver a casa. De pronto Dave chocó con un gran bulto rojo. Todos alzaron la mirada y descubrieron un sonriente hombre gordo, en ese instante la tormenta desapareció y el sol ilumino todo.

-¿Santa?- preguntó Dave incrédulo dilatando las pupilas.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo, así es mis niños- respondió Santa.

Dave soltó un pequeño grito emocionado mientras daba saltitos de forma infantil.

-Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte; ¿Cuánto pesas?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿de donde sacas el dinero para los juguetes?, ¿es cierto que antes tu traje era verde?, ¿tienes la piedra filosofal?- preguntó- ¿ES CIERTO QUE SABES EL NOMBRE DE TODOS LOS NIÑOS?-terminó emocionado Dave agrandando las pupilas de sus ojos.

-Jo, jo, jo, claro que si mis niños tú, eres Kevin, tu eres Stuart, tu eres Phil, tu eres Carl, tu eres Jerry- dijo señalando a cada minion respectivamente.

-Tú, eres John- dijo de forma desinteresada- el diablillo que saturó mi lista negra-

-¡HAAA!- respondió John encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y tú eres Dale-

-Dave- le recordó nervioso alzando el índice.

-Si, Dale eso dije- dijo Santa desinteresado.

-¡Dave, no Dale!-

-Por eso, Dale no Dave-

-¡Oh que no, Dave, la abreviación de David!- dijo desesperado.

-Hooo, que bien mi niño- dijo Santa frotando la mano en la cabeza de Dave.

-Santa, nosotros [i]seis…

-Siete- le recordó John

-Sep, nosotros siete necesitamos volver a casa y queríamos saber si nos podía llevar en su trineo- dijo Kevin.

-Jo, jo, jo, claro que si, lo que necesiten díganlo mis niños; solo necesito sus billeteras- respondió Santa.

-¿Pará que?- preguntó Phil entregándole su billetera.

-Jo, jo, jo, pues para saber si tienen la edad para volar en el trineo- respondió Santa nervioso.

Dave se extrañó, ¿Qué santa no sabía su edad y nombre?

En cuanto santa tuvo todas las billeteras, empezó a correr y se subió a una camioneta negra.

-¡Asta nunca niños raros!- gritó "Santa" escapando en la camioneta.

-Yeeey, Santa tiene mi billetera- dijo Dave emocionado

-Dave, ese no era santa- dijo Kevin.

Dave bajó la mirada desilusionado.

-¿Qué sugieren que ágamos?- preguntó Kevin desanimado.

-Gritar- dijo Carl.

-Limpiar- dijo Phil.

-¡HAAA!- gritó John.

-Nada- dijo Stuart.

Jerry tomo a Kevin del hombro.

-Hay que comernos a John antes de que el nos coma a nosotros- susurro Jerry.

-¿estás loco?- preguntó Kevin- nadie se comerá a nadie por más inútil que sea, especialmente tú Jerry, ya estás gordito- argumentó Kevin en aire de importancia.

-Oh,- dijo Jerry decepcionado soltando el brazo de John, que ya estaba envuelto en un pan para hot dog.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Carl observando una tabla de madera.

Mientras tanto Gru y Lucy estaban planeando salir a cenar.

Gru pensó en volver a dejar a Dave a cargo.

-¿Dave?- preguntó Gru asomándose por la puerta

Un minion llamado Fred lo escuchó.

-¿Dónde esta Dave?- preguntó nervioso a otro minion llamado Richard, este se encogió de hombros

-Que útil eres,- dijo molesto- si Gru descubre que Dave no está aquí lo va a desollar-

-¡David!- gritó Gru desesperado apunto de entrar en la habitación.

-¡No entres!- gritó Fred.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Gru

Richard le peinó el cabello a Fred para que se pareciera a Dave

-No por nada- dijo Fred más tranquilo.

-Bueno, solo te quería decir que te vuelves a quedar a cargo, ¿okey?-

-Claro- dijo Fred imitando la voz de Dave.

Gru miro detenidamente a el entre comillas Dave, en ese momento se le paró un pelo a Fred, Richard se lo peinó disimuladamente, Gru se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta.

Ambos minions suspiraron aliviados.

De regreso en el polo norte, los minions estaban amontonados en el hasta de un pequeño pedazo de tabla en el agua, mientras que tiburones daban vueltas alrededor de ellos, la tabla se hundía cada vez más en el agua y los obligaba a juntarse más.

-¡HAAA!- gritó John

-Te odio- le dijo serio Kevin a Carl, este sonrió nervioso.

Continuará…

Okey, okey, okey, es un capítulo largo pero son puros diálogos así que no es tan pesado XD

Por cierto mi computadora falla a veces y hoy resulta que me quedé sin poder poner comillas ÑEEEE.


	3. Relax Dave, Relax

La tercera entrega de esta cosa, en el capítulo anterior… na, broma, creo que hoy estoy de buen humor no sé por que, total, estoy lista para cortar cabezas, digo, para un nuevo capítulo, también les quiero recordar que la voz de los minions es chillona, bueno no sé si a ustedes les pase pero como en mi fic hablan normal y tal vez por eso se puede olvidar; pero creo que eso solo me pasa a mi XD. Se preguntaran... ¿por que ésta incluyó un minion morado? Una buena pregunta de fácil respuesta: ¡AMO LOS MINIONS MORADOS! Podre parecer la mas rara del mundo pero a mi me gustan esas cositas con... personalidad XD. Si en la primera parte hubieran salido no me habrían parecido odiosos tal vez porque me gusta el color morado y las cosas peludas... ¡como gatitos!... ¿Que pex con eso XD?... bueno he aquí mi historia

Cosas de minions: relax Dave, relax.

Ahora gracias a Dave, Gru empezaba a salir cada vez más seguido, lo cual era genial para los minions.

Gru se encontraba viendo las noticias en la televisión mientras las niñas desayunaban en eso Fred y Richard entraron en la habitación. Entonces una reportera en la televisión dijo:

-Un objeto volador no identificado parecido a una montaña rusa fue visto desde Estados Unidos hasta la estratosfera y en el polo norte-

Richard se atragantó con la banana que estaba comiéndose, a lo que Fred le practico la técnica del Heimlich. El trozo de banana salió volando y rompió la ventana.

En cuanto Richard recuperó la conciencia le balbuceo a Fred apuntando la pantalla. Las pupilas de Fred se encogieron.

Una gran imagen de Dave gritando asustado jalándole el pelo a Stuart, Phil abrazando asustado a Jerry mientras este gritaba, Kevin con cara de asustado, Carl con la lengua de fuera y asta el fondo John asomándose dentro la montaña rusa apareció en la pantalla.

Gru estaba apunto de voltear a ver curioso por la noticia cuando Fred se atravesó en la pantalla para que Gru no viera y Richard empezó a cantar rock pesado para que Gru no oyera.

-¿Ahora que traen?- preguntó Gru tratando de ver.

-You are a focking nightmare- canto Richard.

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó alterado Gru

-Lo siento, es que es parte de la canción- explicó nervioso Richard

Gru alzó la ceja escéptico.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieren que vea?- preguntó Gru insinuante

-No, nada- respondió nervioso Fred

-Entonces quítate- dijo Gru  
-Nop- dijo Fred de forma infantil poniendo las manos en su cadera.

-No fue una pregunta- dijo molesto Gru cargando a Fred y moviéndolo de la pantalla  
Lo primero que vio fue la imagen de un gato atropellado Gru rodo los ojos al parecer los minions no le ocultaban nada.  
Gru se sentó a leer el periódico Richard se volvió a atragantar con la banana Fred observó horrorizado la misma imagen en el reverso de periódico con el encabezado "invasión de criaturitas amarillas, el fin del mundo esta cerca" Ante esto Fred soltó un grito arranco la hoja del periódico y se la comió. Gru lo vio extrañado  
-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Gru viendo a Fred con la cabeza inclinada  
-Si, es solo que el doctor decidió incluir papel con tinte en mi dieta- excusó Fred golpeándose el pecho, porque el papel se le atoró  
Gru no se lo creía , pero ¿Qué se hace? .  
Mientras tanto en la costa de algún lugar los minions fueron empujados por la marea alta hasta la orilla, estaban bien, pero hechos una sopa.

Kevin tenia un bolso de sirena pegado en la espalda, Phil tenia un cangrejo anclado en donde debía de haber una nariz, Jerry tenia una anguila eléctrica en el pantalón, Stuart tenia un calmar comiéndole la cabeza, por lo que parecía que el calamar era su cara, Carl tenia un montón de caracoles de mar pegados en el cuerpo, Dave tenia una estrella de mar en los lentes, y John tenia varios erizos púrpuras en el cuerpo.

Dave fue el primero en recuperar la conciencia, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fueron las ventosas de la estrella de mar. Dave soltó un grito ante esa cosa, despertando a los demás.

-iuuu, quítamelo- dijo Kevin sintiendo escalofríos por la cosa babosa que tenia en la espalda.

Phil trataba de quitarle esa cosa de la espalda miró a Stuart con el calamar en la cabeza y soltó un grito. Kevin trato de golpear al supuesto "monstruo".

-Na, solo es Stuart- dijo Phil decepcionado.

Jerry corría por todos lados, pues la anguila lo electrocutaba.  
Dave se arrancó por fin la estrella de mar de los lentes y observó a John

-¡Cuidado!- exclamó Dave- ¡tienes un erizo de mar púrpura en la cabeza!- dijo melodramático

-¿Dónde?- pregunto asustado John empezando a darse golpes en la cabeza.

-Shhh, no lo provoques, esas cosas pueden derretir una gruesa viga de acero en una semana- Argumentó Dave tomando el caparazón de un enorme caracol listo para matar al erizo, de todas formas solo tenia que golpear a la cosa peluda y morada ¿no?  
Dave le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a John.

-¡Haaay, me diste a mí!- grito molesto John.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo nervioso Dave dándole otro golpe en la cabeza tratando de matar al erizo

-¡me volviste a golpear a mí!- exclamó John adolorido

Dave gruño desesperado.

-¿Por...Qué…Es…Tan…Difícil…Ma…Tar…Al…Erizo?- preguntó Dave dándole a John un golpe en la cabeza con cada silaba que decía- Solo tenia que golpear la cosa peluda y morada- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, alzando el caracol para volver a golpear a John, el aludido detuvo a el brazo de Dave pera que no lo golpeara, mientras bufaba molesto.  
-No se yo si tú sabes, pero todo yo soy peludo y morado- gritó molesto arrebatándole el caracol.

-Upsi- dijo nervioso Dave encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, que Upsi ni que nada, "te las voy a cobrar"- dijo John amenazando a Dave con el caracol.

-Querrás decir "me las vas a pagar"- sugirió sonriendo nervioso Dave alzando el índice.

John soltó un grito molesto y empezó a perseguir a Dave por toda la costa. John le lanzó el caracol a Dave, por suerte John tiene muy mala puntería y no le pudo dar a Dave, y el aludido le sacó la lengua burlándose de el. John soltó un gruñido y empezó a tratar de comerse a Dave, este reaccionó corriendo más rápido

-¿No podemos discutirlo como personas?- preguntó Dave encogiéndose de hombros viendo hacia atrás donde estaba John, mientras corría.

-No somos personas, somos minions- excusó John apunto de comerse al minion distraído.

-Oh, ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser con violencia y sin conciencia?- preguntó Jerry observando desinteresado como Dave huía de John.

-No te pares a preguntártelo, ve y resuelve el problema- sugirió Kevin cruzándose de brazos.  
-¿Y yo por que?- preguntó Jerry observando desinteresado a Kevin.

-Por yo digo, ¿algún problema?- preguntó Kevin viendo con ojos molestos a Jerry.

-No, ninguno- respondió nervioso Jerry.

John casi alcanzaba a Dave, cuando Jerry llegó a detenerlo.

-Mira John, una banana- dijo Jerry sacando una banana de su bolsillo y poniéndola frente a John.

John se detuvo y observo la banana con las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Banana?- preguntó emocionado.

Jerry empezó a mover divertido hacia todas direcciones la banana mientas John la seguía con la mirada.

-Así es- afirmo –síguela…- dijo sacudiéndola más -…síguela estúpido- dijo imitando a Edward de Jurassic Park, cuando trata de deshacerse de un dinosaurio venenoso haciéndolo seguir una varita.

John alzó los brazos tratando de tomar la banana, Jerry la lanzó al agua y John salió disparado tras ella.

Los seis minios se volvieron a reunir.

-Okey, ¿ahora que hacemos?- preguntó Kevin

-¿Yo que sé?- preguntó Jerry- ya me deshice del esperpento (esperpento: adefesio, mamarracho, facha, hazmerreír, figurín, grotesco, extravagante, fachoso, feo, espantajo, espantapájaros, irrisión, visión, ridiculez, cacatúa, loro, avechucho, pelele, títere, fantoche, farolero, absurdo, desatino, barbaridad, disparate, el que ustedes prefieran)- dijo Jerry encogiéndose de hombros. Pero en ese momento John volvió con ellos, empapado pero con la banana.

Carl pensó un segundo en que podían hacer, y cuando tuvo una idea alzó la mano.

-Carl, lo que menos necesitamos son tus ideas, la montaña rusa, el bote en el mar de tiburones- le recordó Kevin.

-Oh, yo solo iba a decir que escogiéramos un líder, y que te nominaba a ti- explicó Carl bajando la mano.

-Okey, siempre hay una primera vez- dijo Kevin aprovechando la situación.  
-Entonces Kevin será el nuevo jefe- dijo Carl como si todos estuvieran de acuerdo.

Stuart alzó la mano.

-Yo nomino a Dave- dijo Stuart muy seguro de sus palabras

-¿Dave, cómo por qué?- preguntó Carl cruzando los brazos.

-Por que Gru lo escogió- dijo Stuart con aire de importancia

Todos los minions restantes soltaron un "Huuu", parecía el inicio de una pelea.  
-¿Ah si?- preguntó Carl- ¿Y Dave el distraído que ha hecho por nosotros?  
-Dave siempre sabe donde estamos, no es una mala influencia como Kevin…-

-¿Algo más que desee agregar?- interrumpió Carl.

-baiser le postérieur- dijo Stuart apuntando despreocupado su trasero.

Carl y Stuart soltaron al mismo tiempo un grito y empezaron a pelear.  
-¿No podemos dialogar esto?- preguntó Dave

-¡Peleen!- dijo emocionado Kevin.

-Ya, ya, ya, se quedara a cargo el que diga en que país estamos- sugirió Phil

Los dos minions inmediatamente empezaron a tratar de adivinar en que país estaban. Kevin lamía el piso, olía las piedras, sentía el aire pero no tenía ni idea de donde estaban

-Estados unidos- dijo Dave muy seguro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Kevin limpiándose la arena de la lengua.

-Por eso- dijo apunado la basura que contaminaba el ambiente.

-Lo siento Kevin, Dave ganó- dijo Phil dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Kevin.

-¿Y como fue que logramos llegar en menos de un día?- pregunto extrañado Kevin

-Kevin, tu solo déjate llevar por la magia del cine- contestó Dave divertido

Kevin rodó los ojos fastidiado.  
-Huuu, tal vez podamos ir al bosque y conocer al Slender Man- dijo Dave emocionado

Kevin lo golpeo en la cabeza mientras todos avanzaban hacia la ciudad, ya fuera para pedir ayuda, conseguir una llamada telefónica o lo que sea.

Después de caminar por alrededor de tres horas, los minions estaban agotados, algunos caminaban pesados y otros casi se arrastraban.

Los minions se pararon en lo que parecía un parque.

-¿estamos todos?- preguntó Phil- esperen… ¿Y Dave y Kevin?- preguntó mirando hacia atrás.

Atrás de todos venía Dave muy cansado haciéndole caballito a Kevin que se veía despreocupado.

Kevin se bajó de Dave aplastándolo, mientras el otro minion se quedaba en el piso totalmente agotado. Todos los minions se retorcían de dolor.

-¿No podemos conseguir donde ir?- preguntó Jerry. Dave se mantuvo pensativo un momento y después tuvo una idea.

Todos los minions se escondieron detrás de un arbusto.

-¿Qué vez?- preguntó Dave a Stuart

Stuart había convertido sus lentes en binoculares y observaba hacia el otro lado de la calle moviéndose como cámara de seguridad.

-Oh, Oh, veo algo- dijo señalando al final de la calle. Ahí venían dos hombres en una bicicleta doble ¿Qué normal no?

-Okey, John, es tu turno- le indicó Dave a John empujándolo hacia la calle.

John se paró en el centro de la calle justo en el momento en que los dos iban pasando, aunque trataron de frenar, terminaron arrollando a John.

Los dos hombres se bajaron de la bicicleta preocupados por la cosa que habían aplastado.  
-Creo que era un gato, o un perro- dijo uno de ellos observando al minion que yacía inmóvil con la lengua de fuera.

-Pobre, ¡se desfiguró!- dijo melodramático el otro hombre

John no pudo evitar poner cara tediosa ante lo que dijo el hombre.

Mientras los hombres estaban distraídos, los minions aprovecharon para subirse a la bicicleta, Kevin se acomodó en el asiento de adelante, Dave en el segundo, Carl en la canastilla de adelante, Stuart en uno de los pedales, Phil en el otro pedal y Jerry en la canasta de atrás. Dave se asomó hacia atrás y le hiso la señal a John de que podía ir con ellos, mientas que Kevin se pasaba la mano por el cuello como diciéndole que a John que no.

John se paró de un salto.

-¡HAAA!, ¡está vivo!- Gritó uno de ellos retirándose de el minion.

John corrió hacia la bicicleta para subir, pero Kevin le indicó a Stuart y Phil que avanzaran para dejar atrás a John, pero Dave alcanzó a atrapar a John por el pelo y lo subió a la bici.

Kevin volteó a ver hacia donde estaban los dos hombres y les sacó la lengua.

Los dos hombres inclinaron la cabeza extrañados por lo que veían.

Los minions se encontraban un poco más contentos al saber que ya no tenían que caminar.

-¡vamos, canten conmigo, un elefante se columpiaba sobre la tela de una araña, como veía, que resistía fue a llamar otro elefante!-cantó Phil pero se quedó callado ante la mirada de los otros minions.  
-Ahora solo tenemos que conseguir dinero para un teléfono  
Dave busco en su bolsilloy encontró el dinero exacto para hacer la llamada, todos los minions gritaron emocionados  
Se detuvieron en frente de un teléfono publico Kevin metió las monedas y marco el numero de la casa de Gru  
Del otro lado de la línea Fred y Richard estaban parados cerca del teléfono cuando este sonó Richard descolgó.  
-¿hola?-pregunto  
-Richard necesitamos tu ayuda comunícanos con Gru-  
-lo siento, ¿con quien desea hablar?- pregunto Richard desconociendo a Kevin  
-Con Gru- dijo Kevin desesperado  
-y usted es…- pregunto Richard  
-¡soy Kevin!- exclamo el minion  
-Ah Kevin ¿Cómo estas?-

-Comunícame a Gru- exigió Kevin  
-Eh Nop- respondió Richard desinteresado  
Dave le quito el teléfono a Kevin

-Richard- pregunto Dave  
-Hola Dave, ¿que te trae por aquí?- preguntó Richard  
-Necesito que nos comuniques con Gru- dijo Dave  
-Nop-  
-¿Por qué?- pregunto Dave melodramático  
-Psss, dile a Richard que si no nos comunica a Gru lo golpeáremos tanto que se pondrá amarillo del susto- sugirió Kevin  
-Eh si, si no nos comunicas con Gru te golpearemos tanto que pondrás amarillo del susto- repitió Dave  
-ya soy amarillo- dijo Richard  
-¡Hooo, ve a comer bananas- dijo Dave molesto  
-Tu vete dos veces-  
-Tu primero-  
-Tu primero y yo nunca-

-tú abuela!- dijo Dave molesto

-Relax Dave, relax- dijo Jerry.

-Tu abuela primero y la mía nunca- contesto Richard

-Yo no tengo abuela- argumentó Dave

-Pues que lastima- dijo Richard

-vete a comer bananas cuatro veces!- exclamó Dave

-Tu vete cinco veces- contestó Richard  
-¡Uno por encima de los que digas!- exclamo Dave molesto colgando el teléfono  
Todos los minions lo vieron asombrados  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Dave extrañado  
-Como que ¿Qué? acabas de desperdiciar nuestra única llamada exclamo- Kevin con un tic en el ojo  
-Hou...-  
loool pues eh aquí por cierto, bolso de sirena es la cápsula en donde están envueltos los huevos de tiburón, y por su extraña forma en algunos lugares los llaman bolso de sirena X3 


	4. día de san godofredo

Un capítulo fresco como el queso, ¿Por qué? Por qué lo acabo de escribir en el ciber ya que en mi casa no lo pude acabar, pero ya que XD

Los minions estaban realmente agotados, no solo cierta ejem, personita, había perdido la llamada, sino que tenían que ir en bicicleta en el calor_, _aparte no tenían forma de saber dónde estaban. La bicicleta iba cada vez más lento.

-No sean flojos, continúen- reclamó Kevin.

-Haber baja y ven a pedalear tú-

-Yo tengo hambre, y si no volvemos ya me comeré a John- amenazó Jerry

Stuart puso los ojos en blanco fastidiado por la discusión.

-Esperen, ya seque hacer- dijo Dave muy seguro de si observando un auto que pasaba por ahí

El dueño del auto conducía despreocupadamente a _vuelta de rueda _cuando escuchó una sirena que sonaba "Bee-doo, Bee-doo". Por la ventanilla que estaba de su lado pudo observar una bicicleta, en ella había una cabeza de caballo falsa y una criatura extraña emitiendo el sonido de la sirena.

-Soy el oficial…. Em…-Kevin dudo un poco antes de inventar un nombre, se asomó bajo la bicicleta y le preguntó a Stuart, este le susurró un nombre.

-Ah, si como le decía, soy el oficial Juancho Pancho y usted es culpable de conducir muy lento- argumentó Kevin fingiendo anotar en una libreta.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza sin alcanzar a comprender.

-Somos la policía montada y necesitamos que detenga el vehículo y se baje leeentamente.- indicó Jerry diciendo lento la última palabra.

El hombre así lo hiso, detuvo el vehículo y se bajó de él. Casi sin que se diera cuenta todos los minions subieron al auto, estaban a punto de arrancar y presionar el acelerador cuando Dave agregó algo.

-Señor, necesito que meta el dedo en su nariz- dijo Dave fingiendo que aquel era un asunto serio.

El hombre así lo hiso.

-Ahora haga el bizco, saque la lengua y párese en un solo pie- continuó Dave

El hombre lo hiso, después de todo eran ordenes de la policía ¿no?

-Por ultimo frótese la pansa con la otra mano, mientas salta y da vueltas en la punta de un solo pie, da patadas con el otro y canta la cucaracha- terminó Dave empezando a reírse

El hombre lo hiso, pero apenas acabó de decir "la cucaracha" cuando ya se había caído. En ese momento los minions pisaron a fondo y el auto salió disparado hacia adelante, luego hacia atrás y finalmente de nuevo hacia adelante. El hombre no creía lo que sus ojos veían.

Kevin sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por el quemacocos.

-¡SOQUETE!- dijo Kevin burlón refiriéndose al hombre, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba el auto pasó debajo de un semáforo y Kevin se golpeó en la nuca contra él, haciéndolo caer dentro del auto, aturdido.

Todos los minions se sentían felices de que ya no tenían que caminar ni pedalear. Los seis se dieron un abrazo grupal, aun cuando Kevin estaba desmallado.

-Esperen, si todos estamos aquí atrás, ¿Quién conduce?- preguntó Stuart

-No sé, creía que tú- contestó Jerry.

Todos voltearon a ver hacia el asiento de adelante y casi se asfixian.

-John quítate de ahí- exclamó Phil asustado, pues el minion morado se estaba comiendo el volante.

Para cuando los demás reaccionaron ya era tarde, del volante no quedaba nada.

-¡JOHN!- exclamaron todos molestos, el minion morado se rió nervioso.

Todos corrieron hacia donde debía de haber volante.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Jerry melodramático. En ese momento el auto pasó por una curva y la puerta de atrás se abrió. Kevin que aun no se despertaba quedó colgado de la orilla de la puerta. Kevin abrió los ojos lentamente y soltó un bostezo, miró hacia abajo y se quedó atónito ante el precipicio.

-¡Santa María!- exclamó Kevin al darse cuenta de su situación.

Dave corrió a tratar de regresar a Kevin al interior del auto, como estaba muy lejos de él solo alcanzo a agarrarlo de los pantalones, y estos se le empezaron a caer a Kevin, Dave jaló los pantalones más fuerte para que Kevin no callera, entonces los pantalones se le salieron, pero Dave alcanzó atrapar sus piernas. Dave soltó un pequeño gruñido, ya no aguantaba el peso de Kevin, además el aire lo empujaba hacia adelante.

-¡Ayuda!- exclamó Dave apunto de soltar a Kevin.

-Oh, cierto- dijo Jerry- John, ayúdale- sentenció Jerry empujando al minion morado hacia Kevin y Dave, pero Jerry lo lanzó tan fuerte que fue a chocar contra los dos minions y los tres cayeron hacia el precipicio.

-Te odio- le dijo serio Kevin serio a John.

Para su suerte cayeron en el trampolín de una alberca y salieron disparados de regreso al auto. De hecho el golpe fue tan fuerte que John regresó el volante.

Phil tomó el volante y lo conectó de regreso al auto, todos empezaron a reír aliviados.

-Kevin…- dijo serio Phil

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kevin desinteresado

-Ponte los pantalones- pidió apuntando los pantalones que Dave sostenía muy tenso en sus manos, pues fue mucho el trauma de casi morirse.

Kevin miró hacia abajo y se topó con sus calzoncillos de unicornios. Kevin sonrió nervioso y le arrebató molesto los pantalones a Dave.

Los minions recorrieron el camino de regreso a casa toda la noche y parte de la mañana, hasta que por fin de nuevo estaban entrando al vecindario.

-¡Frena, frena!- le gritó Jerry a Stuart, pero no podía, el líquido de frenos se había acabado, así que el auto se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia un bordo y salió disparado hacia arriba con todo y minions. El pobre auto giró varias veces en el aire, unas cuantas veces en el piso y se detuvo justo enfrente de la casa de Gru.

Los minions se salieron del auto como pudieron, y justo cuando acabaron de bajarse el auto se prendió en llamas.

Todos se arrastraron hacia la puerta de la casa y tocaron el timbre; nadie abrió. John soltó un gruñido molesto y perforó la puerta de una mordida. Por fin entraron a la casa, unos arrastrándose y otros caminando pesados, Dave se tiró en el piso y empezó a darle besos, avanzó y avanzó hasta que accidentalmente terminó dándole besos a los zapatos de Gru, el cual estaba parado al final del pasillo, Dave se levantó de golpe y empezó a limpiarse la boca.

Gru rodó los ojos fastidiado.

-Escuchen minions, aunque yo no quiera, Lucy, las niñas y yo tenemos que ir a una fiesta- dijo Gru desinteresado.

Todos los demás minions que llenaban la sala gritaron alegres.

-¿Podemos hacer una fiesta?- preguntó uno de los minions

-¿Cómo por qué?- preguntó Gru extrañado.

Dave estaba harto de estar a cargo, necesitaba tiempo para recuperar la cordura, estuvo a punto de inventar diez mil excusas para no hacer una fiesta, sin embargo, más fuerte era el miedo a ser odiado por todos sus compañeros, que mejor inventó una excusa para hacer una fiesta.

-Es que hoy es el día de San Godofredo- argumentó Dave

-¿Día de San Godofredo?- preguntó Gru extrañado.

-Sí, sí, si el día de San Godofredo- dijo apuntando el calendario justo en el día de San Godofredo.

Gru colocó un dedo bajo la barbilla, pensativo. Tal vez Dave sabría cómo cuidar que sus compañeros no se alocaran, Gru miro hacia abajo.

-¿Por favor?- rogó Dave dilatando las pupilas.

Gru meneo los ojos pensando un poco más su respuesta.

-Okey, pueden hacer su fiesta- dijo Gru no muy convencido.

Todos soltaron un "YEEEY" entusiasmados.

-Bueno Gru, ya vámonos- dijo Lucy casi jalando a Gru. Este se encaminó a la puerta.

-Día de San Godofredo- murmuró Gru cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Los minions se sentían más afortunados que nunca, no solo harían fiesta, sino que incluso estaban autorizados para hacerla. Todos estaban felices, y tal vez Dave por fin podía des estresarse un poco, y digo un poco porque Dave trato de evitar todo desastre como su naturaleza le indica, algo tan natural como el hecho de que no puedes estornudar con los ojos abiertos.

Dave permanecía sentado en la barra, sentía un fuerte ataque de tristeza, la presión era demasiada, pero sin embargo no planeaba decepcionar a Gru. Tan triste estaba, que además a un banana split doble cubierto de jarabe de chocolate, crema batida y tapizado de cerezas (su postre favorito) lo veía con un desinterés tal, que daba miedo, inclusive continuo indiferente cuando John se lo acabó de una sola mordida. Dave soltó un suspiro aburrido

-Oh, vamos Dave, una pequeña fiesta no te va a matar- argumentó Phil poniendo la mano en su espalda.

Dave empezó a sacudir los zapatos, Phil tenía un poco de razón como decían "un rato de trabajo y otro de relajo"

-Okey- aceptó Dave elevando la cabeza.

-Así se habla- dijo Jerry dándole un codazo en el costado a Dave, el golpe fue tan fuerte que Dave calló de cara en la barra. Jerry se retiró nervioso de Dave.

Dave ya se sentía mejor, de todas formas Gru no podría enterarse de que la fiesta estaba fuera de control. Dave se divertía cuando un irritante sonido le llegó:

-Scrach… Scrach…-

Dave alzó la mirada extrañado y después de esperar un momento se encogió de hombros.

-Scrach… Scrach…- continuó el sonido.

Dave soltó un bufido y trató de identificar la fuente de aquel molesto sonido.

Cuando se volteó descubrió a Kevin rascándose descontroladamente la cara y los brazos.

-¿Kevin, estás bien?- preguntó Dave observando extrañado como Kevin se rascaba.

-Si- contestó Kevin tratando de ignorar la comezón, pero era tanta que volvió a rascarse -¡No, no estoy bien!- exclamó rascándose con fuerza.

Kevin se rascaba ten fuerte que algunas partes su piel empezaron a ponerse de color rosa y otras pocas de color rojo. Dave se acercó a ver las manchas.

-Dime, ¿te expusiste al sol por un tiempo prolongado?- preguntó Dave soltando el brazo de Kevin.

-Obvio, ¿no viste el sol que hacia allá afuera?- contestó Kevin algo molesto.

-Pues te tengo geniales noticias, tu enfermedad volvió- dijo Dave divertido ante la situación.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué tiene?- preguntó Phil extrañado.

-Es que este tonto es alérgico al sol- dijo Stuart entre risas.

-Yo no soy alérgico al sol, los rayos UV del sol me provocan comezón, y al rascarme me lastimo- argumentó Kevin cruzándose de brazos, un momento después se volvió a rascar.

-Pues hay que hacer algo para que dejes de rascarte o te vas a despellejar- dijo Jerry observando las manchas en la piel de Kevin.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Gru estaban en la fiesta, se supone que todos deberían de estar bailando, pero Gru permanecía inmóvil en la pista con el ceño fruncido repitiéndose en la mente día de San Godofredo además ¿Cómo podían los minions tomarle el pelo si ni siquiera tiene?, hasta que una señora gorda lo tiró al suelo con las pompis. Gru se quedó allí, inerte hasta que Lucy se le acercó y soltando un suspiro se agacho para tratar de levantarlo.

-Sigues… cenando- dijo Lucy trabajosa tratando de levantar a Gru que pesaba mucho.

Una vez que Gru estuvo de pie continúo con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay no inventes Gru, no creo que los minions vayan a hacer tanto desastre… son muy pequeñitos, ¿no crees?- argumentó Lucy encogiéndose de hombros

-Sabía que ellos hablaban del día de San Godofredo, pero no creí que esta fiesta fuera para eso, además, "todo cabe en un jarrito si se sabe acomodar" en este caso el todo es la maldad, y los minions el jarrito- argumentó Gru muy seguro.

Lucy alisó la ceja.-Ya se, si vamos a la casa y te demuestro que los minions no han hecho nada malo ¿podrás estar en la fiesta en paz?- preguntó Lucy.

Gru asintió y los dos se encaminaron a la salida.

-Nefario, cuide a las niñas- gritó Gru antes de salir

Nefario estaba ocupado bailando en la pista y no escuchó a Gru.

Mientras tanto los minions ya habían tenido un plan para evitar que Kevin se rascara.

-Esto es tonto- dijo Kevin tratando de quitarse las esponjas cuadradas que tenía en las manos, lo cual le evitaba rascarse.

-Lo sentimos Kevin pero es por tu propio bien- dijo Carl.

Kevin entro en desesperación al no pode rascarse así que se empezó a morder.

-No seas tonto Kevin te vas a lastimar- dijo Phil

-Me da igual, tengo comezón-

Dave le puso a Kevin un cono alrededor de donde debería haber un cuello, lo que imposibilito a Kevin de cualquier acción.

En ese momento Gru tocó a la puerta

-Ahí viene el Gru-ñón- gritó Dave, y todos los minions empezaron a esconder la fiesta.

Gru entró en la habitación y observó a los minions, todos estaban tranquilamente sentados, aunque actuaban muy extraño, Dave tomaba de una tasa, pero la estaba sosteniendo al revés, Stuart fingía ponerle azúcar a una taza, ya que le ponía cucharas y cucharas casi al punto de derramar la tasa.

-¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Gru

-¿Qué crees?, festejando el día de San Godofredo- contestó Phil

Gru abrió los ojos de par en par ¿Así se festejaba el día de san Godofredo?

-Pues… lo siento- se disculpó Gru saliendo de la habitación.

Entonces los minions volvieron a hacer su fiesta alocada.

-¡Ajá!- exclamó Gru abriendo la puerta, los minions continuaban con la fiesta de té, mientras que Stuart ya había acumulado una montaña de azúcar en su tasa. Gru alzó la ceja escéptico y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Ufff…- exclamaron todos los minions.

Kevin empezó a rascarse en un poste

-¡Que no te rasques!- exclamó Dave

Continuara…

Pues es corto, por que como dije lo acabo de hacer en el ciber, esa enfermedad hacia el sol es real, yo la padesco, y si yo la padesco todos lo arán, na no es cierto, solo me pareció una buena enfermedad para Kevin.


	5. Un mundo de niños ¿o minions?

Pues aquí vengo la quinta parte, pues, creo que la historia sigue siendo rara y sin sentido, trato de que tenga más comedia, pero la comedia es difícil, juro más comedia, pero al menos en este capítulo no prometo mucha más que simplemente el clásico humor y alegría, en fin, mi historia esta :P

Cosas de minions: Un mundo de niños… ¿o minions?

Finalmente después de una larga noche, la luz del sol iluminó la casa. Pasada alrededor media hora ya la mayoría de los minions estaba en la parte superior de la casa, cada uno ocupado en sus cosas. Dave tenía una banana, John acechaba detrás de él, y se subió en la parte de atrás de donde Dave estaba sentado, listo para quitarle la banana.

-Ya se que estas ahí John- dijo Dave desinteresado sin mirar hacia atrás mientras abría la banana. Al darse cuanta de que su plan falló John se limitó a dar un salto y caer sentado junto al minion; Dave volteó a ver a John, este le sonrió juntando las manos, Dave abrazó su banana retirándose de John hacia el otro extremo del sofá.

Lucy salió de la habitación, arrastrando a Gru en el piso.

-Buenos días niños- saludó cansada Lucy, Gru si que pesaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a Gru?- preguntó Phil intrigado por lo que hacía Lucy

-A Gru lo picó este insecto tropical- contestó Edith sosteniendo un frasco con un extraño insecto del color del arcoíris.

-Tendremos que buscar otro bicho que cura la enfermedad- argumentó Lucy soltando a Gru.

-Pero me siento bien- dijo Gru poniéndose de pie, pero al final se calló al suelo. Agnes no pudo evitar reír ante la caída de Gru.

-Sigo creyendo que es gracioso- declaró Agnes recordando la vez que dijo eso cuando conocieron a Gru.

-¿Quién lleva a Gru?- preguntó Lucy observando a los demás.

Las niñas y Nefario salieron de la casa dejándole a Lucy la tarea de cargar a Gru.

Lucy se pasó el brazo de Gru por detrás del cuello tratando de pararlo, caminó hacia la salida, pero él calló al suelo deslizándose por las escaleras de la salida de la casa.

-Perdón- se disculpó Lucy, pero luego dejo a Gru en el piso para ir con los minions.

-Escuchen, yo creo que nos ausentaremos un buen tiempo, así que como siempre Dave se queda a cargo…- anunció Lucy sonriendo.

Dave se quejó en la mente, si no fuera porque Lucy era la que lo pedía, no lo hacía.

-Hay bananas en el almacén y tienen mi número de teléfono en caso de una emergencia- dijo Lucy tratándolos como niños

Lucy se acercó a Dave.

-Dave, te voy a dejar la tarjeta dorada de Gru, por si llegaran a necesitar comprar algo- le susurró Lucy entregándole la tarjeta dorada.

Dave se quedó sin reaccionar por un momento, y después la tomó sin demora pensando en todo la que podrían comprar él y sus amigos.

-Okey, ¿no necesitan nada niños?- preguntó Lucy pensando que algo se le olvidaba. Todos los minions negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo Lucy parada bajo el marco de la puerta- y por favor alimenten al perro- pidió Lucy

Lucy miró a los minions un segundo, todos tenían caras de "angelitos" ya solo les faltaban las alas y el halo.

-Cosita- dijo Lucy para si misma, obvio que Gru se equivocaba con respecto a los minions. Lucy salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, trató de levantar a Gru y los minions escucharon que decía "ya Gru o vas a volver viajar en la cajuela".

Los minions estaban a punto de continuar con la fiesta cuando Kevin (al rascarse) accionó accidentalmente la palanca de auto-destrucción, aunque no sabían de que era, las auto-destrucciones que pone Gru siempre terminan en una explosión. Para antes de que cualquiera se percatara la sala ya estaba llena de jalea de fresa, las únicas partes que no se mancharon fueron las esquinas de la habitación. Lo que era el colmo es que en ese momento Margo abrió la puerta entrando en la habitación, para suerte de los minions, Margo estaba tan ocupada"_checando el face" _en su celular que no vio nada de el desastre.

-Es que Agnes olvidó su unicornio- dijo Margo como si los minions le hubieran preguntado. Sin dejar de ver el celular tomó el unicornio de Agnes de una de las esquinas que no se habían manchado, y se encaminó a la puerta, pero entonces antes de salir se detuvo. Todos los minions se asustaron, parecía que Margo finalmente se dio cuenta.

Margo dirigió la vista hacia la esquina de la palanca (donde estaba Kevin), una de las esquinas que no estaba manchada.

-Lindo cono Kevin- dijo Margo observando detenidamente a Kevin antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los minions suspiraron aliviados a pesar de que estaban cubiertos de jalea, en cuanto escucharon el sonido del auto arrancando, Dave sacó emocionado la pegajosa tarjeta dorada de su bolsillo lleno de jalea.

-Podemos comprar lo que queramos- dijo emocionado Dave observando la tarjeta detenidamente. Jerry se lamia la jalea del brazo cuando Phil preguntó:

-¿Y quien limpiara toda la jalea?-

Los minions se hicieron los distraídos.

-Ya se, si nosotros traemos cosas, todos ustedes limpian- dijo Dave a los demás minions. Al parecer todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Los seis minions estaban apunto de caminar, cuando sintieron que no podían avanzar, observaron abajo y notaron que sus zapatos estaban cubiertos por jalea, los minions trataron de despegarse pero no pudieron, todos soltaron un grito desesperados.

Una vez que gracias a cierto minion se pudieron liberar de la jalea, estaban camino al centro comercial, cuando decidieron detenerse en el cine. A pesar de que tenían tarjeta dorada, a los "niños" no se les deja entrar sin compañía de un adulto, así que se colaron en una excursión de un kínder solo era cosa de desaparecer unos cuantos niños y ponerse sus mochilas.

Los seis minions se reían de el éxito de su plan, cuando la al parecer maestra del grupo se les acercó.

-Niños, ¿se sienten bien?- preguntó la maestra agachándose un poco para ver mejor a los "niños".

Los minions no supieron que responder, Dave balbuceó un poco, como dándole a entender que no la comprendía.

-Es que están muy amarillos, ¿no quieren ir al doctor?- preguntó preocupada la maestra.

Nos supieron como deshacerse de la señora, Kevin se había quedado en la casa y necesitaban de su "maldad" para mandar a pasear a la maestra.

-Em… no, estamos bien solo… no desayunamos bien- excusó Dave encogiéndose de hombros.

La maestra asintió como si esa fuera una buena respuesta, y se retiró hacia delante de grupo. Los niños y los minions fueron entrando en la sala del cine, como habían acordado los minions inmediatamente corrieron hacia los asientos de hasta atrás, que en opinión de ellos eran los que tenían mejor vista. Dave corrió hacia el asiento de hasta atrás que está justo en medio de las escaleras, en su opinión el mejor asiento de todos.

La película estaba por comenzar, en la pantalla apreció el letrero con animación que decía "la magia del cine".

Dave ya se encontraba viendo felizmente la película cuando de nuevo el molesto sonido le llegó

-Scrach… Scrach-

Dave gritó molesto pero después pensó, si ese sonido esta eso quiere decir que…

Dave miró hacia el asiento de al lado y lo primero que encontró fue a Kevin, rascándose.

-¡Kevin!, ¿no te dijimos que no vinieras?- pregunto molesto Dave

-Los siento pero no quería limpiar- explicó Kevin desesperado por la comezón.

Dave rodó los ojos, tendría que escuchar ese molesto sonido toda la función del cine.

Finalmente después de dos largas horas los minions salieron del cine y se retiraron del grupo, y reanudaron la ida al centro comercial. Una vez dentro se la pasaron comprando cosas extravagantes e inútiles, se la pasaron comprando ropa, comida, jugando videojuegos etc…

Después de un rato se les ocurrió entrar en una tienda de helado y vaya sorpresa que se llevaron, aquel era un lugar con todos los tipos de halado del mundo, incluyendo extraños sabores que no conocían.

-¡Helado!- exclamaron todos emocionados, y corrieron hacia la barra, ahí había un señor bigotón de sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿En qué les puedo ayudar niños?- preguntó el hombre subiéndose un poco al mostrador para ver mejor a los minions.

Cada uno pidió un helado de su sabor y forma favoritos, Stuart pidió una paleta de chocolate, Phil un copo de helado sabor fresa, Jerry en cambio pidió una banana cubierta de chocolate, Carl un sándwich de helado, John se limitó a observar todo el helado, Dave pidió un cono en forme de espiral de los que son color blanco, y aparte pidió una paleta de fresa con relleno de crema para Kevin.

-Paleta de fresa con relleno de crema Kevin, tu favorita- dijo Dave poniendo frente a Kevin la paleta. Kevin se acercó para tomarla, pero las esponjas no se lo permitían, apearte el cono no le permitía comer, Kevin soltó un bufido y se quitó todo de un jalón, le arrebató la paleta a Dave y la observó victorioso. Kevin tenía la extraña costumbre de comerse las paletas heladas a mordidas.

Todos salieron a la fuente del centro comercial a comer las paletas, Dave lamía celosamente su helado. En eso Kevin dirigió la mirada a Jerry y se percató de que Jerry tomaba a paleta con la misma mano que él.

-¿Eres zurdo?- preguntó Kevin impresionado.

Jerry se puso molesto.

-Nos conocemos desde que ambos fuimos creados, ¿y aun no te has dado cuente de que soy zurdo?- preguntó molesto Jerry

Kevin se encogió sobre sí mismo asustado

-Eres un vanidoso que solo se fija en sí mismo- gritó molesto Jerry empujando a Kevin dentro de la fuente.

Kevin hundió la mitad de la cabeza cabeza en el agua con mirada tediosa.

Después de un rato volvieron a la casa cargados de helado y con mucho que pagar en la tarjeta dorada de Gru.

Los minions entraron y descubrieron que sus compañeros aún limpiaban la última parte de la habitación, eso no era lo extraño, lo extraño era que la limpiaban con la lengua.

-Parecen hámsteres- declaró Dave divertido por como lamían la pared.

Kevin fue el último en entrar en la habitación, Dave lo vio algo sorprendido.

-Eh mira, tus manchas desaparecieron- argumentó al notar que la piel de Kevin de nuevo era de color amarillo.

Kevin suspiró aliviada, la comezón sí que había sido mucha.

-Sí, creo que fue el hela…-

Kevin no pudo terminar su frase porque se lo dejo extrañado lo que veía: Dave también lamía el muro.

-Dave…- dijo Kevin serio

-Lo siento, es que esta jalea es deliciosa- dijo volviendo a lamer la pared.

-Te vas a enfermar cochino- declaró Kevin con mirada tediosa.

Continuara…

Bueno, una vez más he tenido que hacer el capítulo en el ciber, ya que… por cierto e mi esa enfermedad se me quita con helado XD, la mirada tediosa (por si se lo preguntan) es este emoticón: ¬¬

bueno, también si se lo preguntaban los hámsteres lamen el vidrio de las mascoteras cuando tienen hambre XD, y he aquí un dibujo alusivo al fic: art/Minions-Y-Helado-413754911?q=gallery%3AGatoLocoXD&qo=0


	6. El gato y los colmos

He aquí la sexta parte de mi fic, yo siempre actualizo lunes y viernes sin falta bueno, a excepción de la ultima vez, sin falta aunque sea muy difícil con todo eso de la escuela pero ya que XP. También trato de subir un dibujo, todos los viernes. Trato de hacer algo parecido a la comedia ñeee. También es difícil tratar de mantener en el protagonismo a seis pildoritas amarillas y una morada.

Cosas de minions: el gato y los colmos.

La vida para los minions, al menos últimamente, se había vuelto solo fiesta y comida. Claro que cada y cuando Lucy les llamaba para saber si "sus niños" estaban bien.

-¿Seguros que están bien?- preguntó Lucy a través de teléfono mientras una araña gigante se le acercaba y ella la noqueaba de un golpe hacia atrás sin voltear a ver la araña.

-Claro que estamos bien- contestó Dave despreocupado

-Bien, si necesitan algo llámenme- dijo Lucy colgando el teléfono.

No había razones para que los minions se sintieran preocupados por algo, bueno, su única preocupación era que la lluvia cortara la televisión por cable. Le tocaba a Kevin escoger el canal, y como era fan de las historias de miedo selecciono el canal de terror. Eso a Dave no le gustó nada. En la pantalla apareció el título "EL TAQUERO SANGIENTO DE LA CALLE 123".

Dave observaba la película en blanco y negro, una mano aterradora sostenía un pollo muerto sin plumas mientras una mujer gritaba horrorizada. Estas cosas asustaban mucho a Dave, y con John no era la excepción, temblaba asustado detrás del sofá. Kevin más que reaccionar de forma normal reía en las escenas más aterradoras. Dave habría preferido ver otra cosa, esas extrañas imágenes le iban a causar pesadillas.

Dave estaba apunto de ir a su habitación para no ver esas locuras cuando escuchó unos rasguños, tanto él como John soltaron un grito. Todos se preguntaron que había sido eso. Sin embargo a Kevin no le representó el más mínimo miedo, es más, inclusive trató de localizar la fuente de aterrador sonido. En un rincón oscuro unos aterradores ojos brillantes aparecieron, Dave y John gritaron mientras se abrazaban. Kevin se acercó cauteloso hacia esa cosa, entonces de las sombras emergió…

Todos los minions gritaron, hasta Stuart se fue hacia atrás cayendo tras el sofá. Sin embargo no había que temer, solo se trataba de un gato que Dave había comprado e infiltrado en la casa sin autorización desde hace mucho tiempo. Kevin gruñó molesto, él creyó que se trataba de otra cosa.

-¡Shu!- exclamó Kevin para que se fuera el gato. Sin embargo en lugar de irse el gato alargado de color crema amarillento se sentó en la alfombra de en medio con mirada indiferente.

Kevin miró tedioso al gato, sentía la energía de odio que le daba el gato.

-Dave, deshazte de ese gato- ordenó Kevin apuntando la criatura peluda que se lamía despreocupado la pata.

Dave se acercó temeroso al gato. Cuando estaba a unos centímetros de él, el gato soltó un maullido molesto asustando a Dave, haciéndolo correr hacia el sofá y tirarse detrás del igual que Stuart.

-Dave- dijo Kevin firme apuntando de nuevo al gato que parecía burlarse de la desgracia de Kevin.

Dave salió tembloroso de detrás de el sofá y se volvió a acercar al gato, esta vez el gato no emitió sonido, Dave aprovechó para empezar a empujar al gato, sin embargo parecía que el gato era mil veces más fuerte que Dave, ya que permanecía quieto como una piedra.

-No puedo- declaró Dave empujando al gato por la cola.

-_Miu, Miu, Miu, Miu, Miu_- se burló el gato moviendo la cola golpeando a Dave con ella.

Kevin gruño aún más molesto.

-Dave, sácalo de aquí.- Insistió Kevin mirando tedioso al gato alargado de ojos cafés que se lamía los bigotes.

-Okey gato flaco, tu te lo buscaste- dijo Dave corriendo hacia otra habitación.

Dave volvió con nada más y nada menos que Kyle, Kevin sonrió pícaramente al saber los planes de Dave. El aludido soltó al perro, y este se dirigió corriendo hacia el gato listo para comérselo de un bocado, el gato se limitó a moverse unos centímetros y extender la pata, a lo que el perro se tropezó y fue a dar a unas cajas.

_-¡Miau, Mia, Mia, Mia, Miau!-_ exclamó el gato tirándose al suelo para reír mejor.

Kevin rodó los ojos.

-No mandes a un Dave a hacer el trabajo de un Kevin- dijo el minion acercándose al gato. El gato encogió las pupilas amenazador ante la proximidad de Kevin. El minion tomo entre sus manos al gato.

-¿ves Dave?, es muy fácil manejar a un tonto gato- dijo seguro de sí Kevin agitando al gato. El gato gruñó y se le tiró encima a Kevin empezando a arañarlo. Dave entrecerró los ojos al pensar en el dolor que debió haber sentido Kevin. Kevin soltaba gritos tratando de deshacerse del gato que había en su cara, finalmente logró lanzar al gato muy lejos de él.

-Este gato es el colmo- dijo Kevin dando un taconazo en el piso- Dave, deshazte de él- ordenó de nuevo Kevin.

Dave esta vez la acercó una lata de comida al gato. Este miró la lata desinteresado.

-¿No te gusta gatito?- preguntó Dave extrañado al darse cuente de la displicencia del gato.

El gato se limitó a maullar. Dave destapó la lata y se la aceró para que la oliera.

-Mmm, es muy rica- dijo Dave meneando frente a él la lata.

El gato negó con la cabeza, molesto.

-¿No me crees?- preguntó Dave nervioso.

El gato volvió a negar con la cabeza; aún más molesto que antes.

-Si no me crees te lo muestro- dijo Dave comiéndose la mitad del contenido de la lata.

-Iuuu, ¡Dave!- exclamó Kevin entre molesto y espantado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dave extrañado- solo es comida y ninguna comida es mala, además si el gato no la quiere no se va a desperdiciar una lata nueva- terminó Dave encogiéndose de hombros mientras se comía el resto del alimento.

Kevin bufó molesto, resignándose a que el gato se quedara en la casa. Como empezaba a hacer frío, Lucy no quería volver y encontrar un montón de minions mocosos, así que haciéndole honor al dicho "Mujer precavida vale por dos" les hiso un suéter a cada un de los minions y para asegurarse de cubrirlo todo inclusive les hiso una sopa.

A los minions esos suéteres de rayas les causaban demasiado calor. Kevin permanecía con el control sobre el control remoto así que continuaron viendo el canal del horror, cada minion le dio una probada a su sopa. Entonces en la televisión apareció el titulo leído por un hombre con voz grave y profunda que decía: "EL OJO EN LA SOPA".

Dave escupió la sopa en la cara de Jerry mientras este permanecía con mirada tediosa. Los demás minions se limitaron a regresar la sopa al plato. Por el contrario Kevin comía normalmente la sopa mientras veía la película. En una de las cucharadas que tomó había un ojo, Kevin sólo lanzó el ojo impulsando la cuchara de forma displicente.

Los minions lograron convencer a Kevin de cambiar de canal, el canal que se llamaba "Cómo nacen los animales" esto terminó orillando a los minions a volver a escupir la sopa. Kevin volvió a cambiar el canal, esta ves el que seguía era el canal de las telenovelas, en la televisión apareció la imagen de una mujer vertiendo veneno en una sopa los minions volvieron a escupirse sopa entre sí, Kevin cambió el canal de nuevo y esta vez apareció la película de "Charlie en la fabrica de chocolates" al menos eso era más tolerable. Dave observó al gato.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Dave al gato. El gato respondió sacándole la lengua, molesto.

-Ya sé, lo llamaremos Kevin- dijo Dave divertido, Kevin le sacó la lengua, molesto.

-¿Ustedes dos tienen algún parentesco?- preguntó Carl al ver las reacciones de ambos.

-¿Por qué no jugamos a los trucos de magia?- preguntó Kevin insinuante -¿me puedes traer mi serrucho?- preguntó con tono amenazador.

Carl se río nervioso al detectar las intensiones de Kevin. Mientras todo eso pasaba Stuart observaba como se deslizaba por la pared el ojo que Kevin había lanzado.

Los minions acabaron la sopa y no tenían idea de cono pasar el resto del rato, cuando creían que no podían estar peor la electricidad se fue.

-Oh genial- dijo Kevin molesto observando el techo.

Los minions observaron asustados la luz que emanaban los ojos del gato.

-Hay por favor no me digan que nunca han visto a un gato reflejar la luz- preguntó Kevin cruzando los brazos. Los minions negaron con la cabeza.

Kevin rodó los ojos fastidiado y cargó al gato para iluminar el camino hacia el sótano y que pudieran cambiar los fusibles.

Cuando estavan en la entrada del sótano Kevin le dio el gato a Dave, este observó nervioso al felino erizado del enojo que tenía en las manos. En ese momento Kevin para nada se encontraba de buen humor, le resultaba odioso tener que cambiar los fusibles, en especial porque tenían que cruzar toda una travesía para llegar a la habitación de control. Los minions caminaban algo nerviosos por los oscuros pasillos la luz de los ojos de el gato casi no bastaba para iluminar lo suficiente el camino. Cuando menos se lo esperaban escucharon unos ruidos de pasos en la parte de le pasillo que estaba detrás de ellos, al principio los minions creyeron que podía tratarse de otra cosa y no prestaron atención, pero el sonido se volvía imposible de ignorar, iluminaron el fondo del pasillo con los ojos del gato y se percataron de que detrás de ellos había una criatura espeluznante.

-¡Retirada!- exclamó Kevin asustado empezando a correr. Los demás minions no tardaron en seguir su ejemplo, Dave lanzó el gato hacia atrás entes de correr despavorido con los demás, el gato se paró y también corrió hacia ellos.

-Yo vi esto en una película y créanme que las cosas no salían muy bien que digamos- dijo Phil desesperado.- y yo no quiero morirme- argumentó Phil poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

-Y yo no debo morirme- declaró nervioso agrandando las pupilas considerando ser demasiado adorable Kevin le dio un zape al considerarlo demasiado presumido, o tal vez por que tenía envidia de Dave.

-Nadie se va a morir- dijo Stuart extendiendo los brazos hacia adelante fingiendo tener razón.

Y luego pasó lo que los minions temían que pasara, llegaron al final del pasillo, Kevin se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando se percató de que no tenía las llaves.

-¡Oh por dios!, ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN LAS LLAVES?!- preguntó Kevin alterado- debieron de habérseme caído cuando corrimos- argumentó Kevin.

La sombra aterradora se acercó cada vez más y los minions se abrazaron entre ellos mientras gritaban asustados.

De la obscuridad salió nada más y nada menos que John.

-¿A que han de incumbirse esos baladros? Yo sólo aporto estos corchetes- dijo John encogiéndose de hombros

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Kevin alterado al no entender a John, aparte de que les había metido un buen susto.

-Dice que por qué gritamos, que él sólo nos trae las llaves- dijo Dave al saberse el único que comprende el idioma minion morado.

Kevin miraba el vacío con mirada tediosa. Tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

-Ajá, justo como lo sospechaba -dijo Kevin con la voz presumida de creer saberlo todo- un fusible quemado- dijo Kevin quitando la pequeña ruedita roja y reemplazándola con otra.

Después de un rato ya se encontraban de nuevo en la sala, y todos se sentaron en el sofá.

-Kevin, que botarate floreces- dijo John serio.

-Concuerdo contigo- dijo Dave riéndose.

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó extrañado Kevin a Dave, volteando a ver a John.

-Que eres muy menso- contestó Dave encogiéndose de hombros.

Kevin bufó molesto. Pasados menos de cinco minutos los minions ya estaban viendo otra película mientras tomaban chocolate caliente con bombones dentro.

Dave se tomaba tranquilamente el chocolate.

-Dave…- dijo John.

Dave no respondió, permaneció con la taza en la cara mientras hacía el ruido de sorber de la taza

-Dave…- insistió John, esta ves con un tono de voz un poco más potente.

Dave seguía haciendo ruido con la tasa.

-¡DAVE!- exclamó John desesperado.

-Lo siento es que me perdí en mi chocolatito- dijo Dave encogiéndose de hombros nervioso.

-Conceptúo que el botarate te goza pelusa- dijo John.

-Naaa, no creo- dijo Dave despreocupado volviendo a sorber de la taza.

Kevin veía molesto a Dave desde el otro extremo del sofá.

-¿Qué traes?- preguntó Carl al notar la cara de Kevin

Kevin se volteó hacia otro lado, tomó al gato entre sus manos para acariciarlo e ignoró a Carl.

-Kevin, tu sabes que odias a ese gato- argumentó Carl con mirada tediosa.

Kevin rodó los ojos, Carl lo había descubierto.

-¿Crees que Dave es más, mejor que yo?- preguntó Kevin dilatando las pupilas.

Carl rompió en risas, tanta risa le dio esa pregunta que se tuvo que sentar para reírse mejor. Kevin observó tedioso al burlón Carl, tan ofendido se sintió Kevin que le dio una patada en la entrepierna. Carl se levantó adolorido y se acercó a Kevin, después de quejarse un segundo volvió a hablar.

-No puedes sentir envidia de Dave- dijo Carl encogiéndose de hombros- es ley de naturaleza.

Kevin se cruzó de brazos molesto por lo que dijo Carl.

-Además, tú de divertido, creativo, buena onda, o adorable no tienes ni un pelo, creo que hasta John es más adorable que tú- dijo Carl riéndose de la desgracia de Kevin

Kevin le sacó la lengua, molesto, a Carl.

Finalmente después de unas horas ya era hora de dormir.

-¿Quién va a correr a ese gato?- preguntó Phil

-Yo me encargo- dijo Jerry abriendo la puerta dejando entrar el viento frío

Cuando el gato menos se lo esperaba Kevin le dio una patada en el trasero y el gato salió disparado hacia afuera, después de eso Jerry cerró la puerta.

El gato callo en un charco de agua, y después de intentarlo como veinte veces se pudo poner de pie, y miró hacia la puerta de la casa.

-Soquetes- dijo el gato sacudiéndose un poco antes de irse.

Pues eh aquí que ya terminé el cap. loool, bueno, yo no digo que Kevin no sea adorable, solo que obvio que Dave es mil veces mas adorable que Kevin

-eso no es cierto- argumentó Kevin molesto

Cállate o en el próximo capitulo hago que te coma un tiburón.

Perdón por eso, y para terminar la forma de hablar de John tiene su lógica, ya que son sinónimos, por lo que si compran un diccionario de sinónimos sabrán lo que dice XD

Y otra cosa, displicente y sus derivados significan, en otras palabras, indiferente.


	7. Nublado con probabilidad de ir al cine

Pues ya les traigo la séptima parte del fic, estoy de buen humor porque tal vez iré al cine yeeey, y adelanto antes de que se me olvide, como ya había dicho estoy de buen humor y compensaré al público.

-¿cuál?- preguntó Kevin.

Calladito te ves más bonito, decía que compensaré al público…

-¿cuál?- insistió Kevin.

Ñeee, como decía compensaré al… eso que ya saben.

Kevin bajó la vista decepcionado.

Bueno iré al grano, tengo en el coco un nuevo fic, para más informes envíe informe al 01111 XD, Bueno yo luego informaré sobre el caso, mientras tanto mi fic, tal vez lo publique el 21 de diciembre, no es porque no lo quiera escribir, no tenga ideas o me de flojera escribirlo, es que necesito esperar ese tiempo =P. Ü sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Cosas de minions 7: nublado con probabilidad de ir al cine.

Los minions se encontraban aburridos después de haber tomado un desayuno poco equilibrado, Kevin se limpiaba los residuos de comida de los dientes con la tarjeta dorada de Gru.

-Estoy aburrido- dijo Phil tirándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

Todos los minions asintieron con la cabeza, estaban de acuerdo con Phil.

Dave alzó la vista pensando en que hacer.

-Ya sé, ¿Por qué no vamos al cine otra vez?- preguntó Dave emocionado.

Los minions se levantaron de golpe como si su energía se hubiera recuperado.

-Yeeey, vamos- exclamó Stuart emocionado.

-No lo creo- dijo Kevin levantando las cortinas de las ventanas mostrando la lluvia que corría por los cristales.

Dave sin embargo no se desanimó.

-A mi ninguna lluvia me impide ir al cine- dijo saliendo por la puerta. Pasaron unos cuatro segundos y Dave volvió a entrar en la casa, totalmente empapado, temblando, con la ropa desteñida por el agua y la piel de un tono blanco por el frío de allá afuera.

-Allá está lloviendo a cántaros- dijo Dave tembloroso recargándose de espaldas a la puerta, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, nervioso.

Todos los minions se pusieron tristes, tenían ganas de ir al cine.

-Para eso existen los paraguas y los impermeables- dijo Jerry con tono sarcástico.

Dave le sacó la lengua (que se había vuelto de color azul por el frio).

Los minions se alistaron para salir, ya cada uno con unos paraguas botas e impermeable, a pesar de todo eso aún así sentían el frío que les entraba hasta los huesos.

-No veo nada- dijo Stuart con tono reticente tratando de quitarse lo empañado de los lentes que no lo dejaba ver.

El viento era tan fuerte que apenas podían sostener los paraguas que el viento les jalaba mientras silbaba al chocar contra las caras de los pobres minions. Se podía deducir que pronto alguno de los paraguas iba a doblarse al revés, pero no sólo fue uno, fueron todos los paraguas, bueno a excepción del de Dave, que estaba hecho de una fibra muy resistente. Todos los minions corrieron inmediatamente a tratar de refugiarse bajo el paraguas transparente del minion distraído. Los minions se hallaban en una posición poco cómoda, todos apretados bajo el mismo paraguas, y no faltaba que Kevin tratara de apoderarse de él, sin embargo Dave no se lo permitió, a pesar de que Kevin es mucho más alto que Dave se encontró incapaz de lograr su cometido. En medio de todo eso, John soltó un bufido, aburrido por la situación en la que se encontraban, no resultaba divertido para John permanecer pegado a un montón de criaturitas amarillas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Kevin aburrido esperando respuesta de parte de Dave, el aludido se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza suavemente, no tenía idea de que hacer.

-¡BLAAAH!- gritó John indiferente.

Cuando menos se lo esperaban, una ráfaga de viento hiso elevarse al paraguas y no sólo al paraguas, también se llevo hacia las alturas a Dave, que no había soltado el paraguas.

-¡Oh my God!- exclamó Dave soltando el paraguas, pero después de pensarlo un segundo lo volvió a agarrar asustado por la tontería que estaba a punto de hacer, y comenzó a gritar desesperado apretando fuertemente el mango del paraguas, por tener miedo a caerse.

Los minions no reaccionaron, estaban muy ocupados haciendo peleas de lodo.

-EJEM- reclamó Dave poniendo una mano en su cadera de forma reprobatoria.

-Oh, si- dijo John tomando a Dave por los zapatos, sin embargo el viento era tan fuerte que también elevó a John. Entonces Stuart tomó a John por los zapatos, pero Stuart también fue arrastrado por el viento, y así pasó con todos los minions menos Kevin, que estaba ocupado rascándose el trasero.

-¡KEVIN!- exclamaron todos los minions al unísono de forma reprobatoria.

-Lo siento- dijo Kevin con tono apático.

Kevin tomó los zapatos de el último minion de la fila, sin embargo el viento aún era suficientemente fuerte para jalarlo también, sin embargo no tan fuerte como para elevarlos muy alto. Kevin trató de mantenerse "con los pies en la tierra" (como si no lo hiciera ya). El viento lo jalaba muy fuerte y empezaba a conseguir elevarlo, Kevin se agarró de una válvula de los bomberos, pero el agua la volvía resbalosa y terminó soltándola, pero se agarró con los dientes, reacio a irse volando.

Finalmente el viento se los llevó y daban varias vueltas en el aire sin rumbo fijo.

-Ahora si nos vamos a morir- exclamó Dave asustado abrazando el mango del paraguas con los ojos cerrados.

Stuart puso mirada tediosa ante los gritos de Dave.

-¡Que no vamos a morir!- exclamó Stuart molesto.

El viento los llevó volando como por cinco minutos y finalmente terminaron siendo empujados por el viento justo hacia la entrada del cine.

Los minions entraron disparados, tan rápido que Kevin calló dentro de la fuente que el cine tiene en medio de su sala principal. John calló cerca de la fuente, se levantó y se sacudió igual que un perro mientras Dave se cubría la cara, molesto porque John lo salpicaba. Los demás minions se levantaron trabajosamente y se reunieron en la cartelera.

-¿Qué película veremos?- preguntó Dave al darse cuenta de la gran variedad de películas.

-Oh, oh, oh, ya sé, "EL OJO EN LA SOPA: EL REGRESO"- dijo Kevin emocionado tratando de imitar la voz del narrador

-Nooo- dijeron todos los demás minions molestos.

-¿Por qué no vemos "Gato loco"?- preguntó Dave señalando el cartel de la película respectivamente, que tenía un gato con ojos chuecos y la lengua de fuera.

-Vale- dijeron todos los minions.

Después de haber decidido la película se dirigieron a los puestos con palomitas y demás.

Un hombre con mirada desinteresada estaba detrás de la barra. Los minions se acercaron a esa barra. El señor se asomó por encima de la barra, se quitó los lentes, los limpió un poco y después volvió a ver a los minions, al darse cuenta de que obtenía el mismo resultado se resignó a atenderlos.

-Bienvenidos a cinemas… este, ya no me acuerdo del nombre, donde la magia está en todos lados- dijo el hombre con su tono tan soporífero que arruinaba el lema del cine.

Kevin colocó la tarjeta dorada en la barra y el hombre se levantó de un salto.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que desean?- preguntó el hombre fingiendo tener entusiasmo, los minions pidieron cada uno lo que quería, John unas palomitas, Jerry un hot dog, Kevin una paleta de dulce, Phil unos chocolates, Carl un refresco, y Dave un Icee de sabor cereza, pero Stuart no pidió nada ahí, fue a una máquina expendedora y la miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué traes?- preguntó Dave extrañado por la cara de Stuart, mientras sorbía del vaso.

Stuart permaneció quieto observando la máquina. Dave puso mirada tediosa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Stuart, este se sacudió un poco y por fin reaccionó.

-Es que esa máquina tiene Nerds- dijo Stuart torciendo las manos ansioso.

-¿Nerds?- preguntó Dave extrañado dejando de sorber del vaso- ¿niños dientones con lentes y pelo raro?- preguntó Dave de nuevo.

-Hoyeee- dijo John molesto al creer que Dave hablaba de él.

-Tú no tonto- dijo Dave sacudiendo la mano.

-El tonto eres tú Dave, me refiero a unos dulces que se llaman Nerds- dijo Stuart dándole un zape a Dave.

Stuart no pudo aguantar más y metió en la máquina un billete, pasaron como cinco segundos que para Stuart parecieron una eternidad, y el resorte empezó a girar lentamente empezando a empujar los Nerds de moras hacia afuera, cuando solo faltaba un giro la máquina se detuvo.

-¡NOOO!- exclamó Stuart encogiendo las, bueno, la pupila.

Dave empezó a silbar nervioso. Stuart entró en crisis y empezó a golpear y patear la máquina expendedora.

-ton-ta… má-quina… -con cada sílaba que decía Stuart le daba un golpe o una patada a la máquina, tantos le golpes le dio que terminó golpeándose por accidente en un ángulo de la máquina- má-quina… de… mi…-

Kevin le tapó los laterales de la cabeza a Dave (porque los minions no tienen orejas) para que no escuchara a Stuart, Dave solo veía como Stuart gritaba igual que un desquiciado mientras golpeaba la máquina, hasta que finalmente se detuvo,Kevin retiró sus manos de la cabeza de Dave y vio molesto a Stuart, mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Stuart nervioso.

Entonces los dulces cayeron solos del resorte hacia el agujero Stuart puso la mirada tediosa por que los dulces esperaron a que se pusiera en ridículo para salir.

La película ya casi iba a empezar y los minions se dirigieron hacia la sala, les tocó la sala cuatro, de camino hacia la sala había un carrito lleno de condimentos.

-Huuu, mantequilla derretida- dijo Dave emocionado.

-Pero no tienes palomitas- dijo Phil alzando los hombros.

Cuando los demás no estaban viendo, Dave se acercó el contendor lleno de mantequilla a la boca.

-Dave, no lo hagas- dijo Kevin desde el fondo del pasillo. Sin embargo Dave no hiso caso y se vertió la mitad de la mantequilla derretida en la boca.

-¡Cochino!- exclamó Kevin desde el fondo de pasillo.

Dave soltó unas cuantas risas pícaras y corrió hacia la sala con los demás.

Los minions se sentaron en los asientos de hasta atrás.

-Dave, ¿no vas a apagar tu celular?- preguntó Phil apagando su celular.

-Es que ya no tengo celular- contestó Dave encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo que ya no tienes?- preguntó Carl extrañado.

-No, ya no tengo, es que hice que se lo comiera un gato- argumentó Dave.

-¿Para que?- preguntó Phil asustado.

-Es que quería saber que si llamaba, alguien me iba a contestar- contestó Dave simplemente.

-¿Quién crees que te contestaría?- pregunto Carl- ¿Una de sus tripas?-

-No, tal vez uno de los ratones o peces que se halla comido- terminó Dave encogiéndose de hombros

Los dos minions intercambiaron miradas extrañados, y mejor se pusieron a ver la película, en la pantalla apareció un anuncio que decía:

-¿Quieres entrar a la sala primero?- preguntó la voz de anunciante mientras las palabras de las que se componía la oración entraban en una sala.

-¡Si!- contesto Dave emocionado.

-¿Quieres palomitas gratis?- preguntó de nuevo la voz.

-¡SI!- exclamó Dave emocionado

-Entonces quieres ser parte del programa invitado especial- dijo la voz mientras en la pantalla aparecían las tarjetas de invitado especial.

-No- contesto Dave desanimado.

Así pasaron varios anuncios y promociones, asta que la película comenzó. Los minions miraban atentamente la película, en la pantalla había dos gatos discutiendo.

-"Estás loco"- dijo uno de los gatos mientras agitaba los brazos, molesto.

-"Pero no por ti"- respondió el otro riéndose.

A Dave le causó gracia la escena, cuando escuchó un ruido molesto, solo que esta vez no era Kevin, sino unos niños que estaban sentados delante de él.

-Shhh- dijeron todos los minions, pero los niños no les hicieron caso.

-Shhh- susurró Kevin molesto. Uno de los niños le sacó la lengua y le lanzó un vote de palomitas.

Kevin soltó un gruñido molesto mientras apretaba dientes y puños.

-Huuu…- mustió Dave ligeramente sacudiendo la mano, esos niños se habían metido en problemas.

Kevin le lanzó un zapato que encontró en el piso a la cabeza a uno de los niños, inmediatamente después este se paró molesto.

-¿Cuál es tu problema, enano?- preguntó molesto aquel.

-No lo sé, tal vez, **tu** **inmenso trasero**- contestó Kevin de forma retadora.

Todos los minions rieron de forma socarrona al ver lo bien que llevaba Kevin la pelea. El niño que parecía ser el jefe del grupo bufó molesto.

-Con que esas tenemos, **cuatro ojos**- dijo el niño arrastrando la voz.

Kevin entró en cólera mientras bufaba y la piel de sus mejillas se ponía roja del enojo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Kevin temblando enojado.

-**Cuatro ojos**- contestó remarcando lo que decía sabiendo que molestaba a Kevin.

-¡Guerra de comida!- exclamó Carl emocionado lanzando una pay que sacó de quien sabe donde, pero en lugar de golpear al los niños golpeó a Kevin.

Kevin volteó a ver a Carl con mirada endemoniada.

-Lo siento Kevinsito, fue un accidente- dijo Carl tratando de ser adulador y salvarse el pellejo.

Entonces Kevin le lanzó una salchicha con mostaza, pero en lugar de golpearlo a él golpeo a Stuart. Stuart también lanzo algo y al menos él si golpeo a uno de los niños, entonces se armó la guerra entre todos los presentes de la sala.

-No creo que las peleas sean buenas- dijo Phil nervioso alzando los hombros.

-Cállate niño bonito- dijo Jerry lanzándole helado en la cara.

El caos era mucho, el encargado de cine entró en la sala, pero le dieron un pastelazo y el también empezó a lanzar comida. Las personas y los niños le daban muchos golpes con comida a Kevin.

-¡AUCH!- exclamó Kevin adolorido, entonces dirigió su vista a Dave que tenía un paraguas y la comida no le caía.

-¡Retirada!- exclamó Kevin corriendo a cubrirse bajo el paraguas de Dave.

Finalmente todos los minions pudieron salir de la sala. Una vez afuera se rieron nerviosos y a la vez aliviados por ya no recibir los golpes de la comida.

-¿Han oído hablar del fantasma de cine?- preguntó Kevin de repente.

-¡KEVIN!- exclamaron todos molestos.

Pues ya acabe esta parte, de milagro ñeee… pues a ver que sale, traté de que fuera larga pero + − y también trate de que fuera más graciosa, ya ustedes lo un nuevo dibujo alusivo a la historia, de nada sirve poner el linck porque no sireve XD


	8. No hay moros en la costa

Pues ahora les vengo con la octava parte de mi fic, Yeeey, es el aniversario de que ya tiene 8 caps.

-De hecho, mejor celebra cuando tenga diez- dijo Kevin

Cállate Kevin, empiezas a colmarme la paciencia. Y bueno como también ya me emocioné con el tema de mi nuevo fic, les adelanto un poco de información, habrá un nuevo bicho en el protagonismo, bueno no, nadie le quita el protagonismo a Dave, pero habrá un nuevo personaje, si eso es lo que quise decir, un nuevo personaje que compartirá protagonismo, y que… pues ya no diré más, lo último que les adelanto es que esta historia será de un tema nuevo, obvio que va a seguir siendo comedia, ya ustedes adivinarán después (risa maléfica y truenitos). Ahora si les traigo la octava parte, traté de darles su momento en escena a todos los personajes pero no creo que me salga muy bien mi cometido. Nota personal: Confieso que cuando escribo lo capítulos del fic traigo puesto un gorrito de estambre decorado como minion X3

Cosas de minions: No hay moros en la costa.

Gru empezó a recuperar la conciencia después de estar desmallado casi todo el viaje, aún se sentía desorientado pero no tanto como la primera vez, tena la vista nublada y se sentía fuera de su planeta, tan mal estaba que sentía como si flotara, poco a poco fue recuperando la visión y lo primero que vio fue la tierra justo frente a él, mientras Lucy lo veía preocupada… esperen ¿Dijo tierra?

Gru se percató de que estaba en la luna, flotando en un lugar desconocido. Gru soltó un grito asustado.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!- preguntó Gru asustado mientras daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo debido a la falta de gravedad.

-Al fin despiertas, feo durmiente- bromeó Lucy.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó Gru asustado tratando de agarrarse de algo.

-Pues no teníamos idea de dónde encontrar al bicho, así que venimos a preguntarle a tu amigo- respondió Lucy señalando a Vector, mientras este saludaba a Gru.

-Lucy, por enésima vez, Vector no es mi amigo- dijo Gru molesto agitando los brazos hacia adelante.

-Los siento, como lo tienes en tus contactos…- decía Lucy encogiéndose de hombros, cuando Gru la interrumpió.

-¿Revisas los contactos de mi teléfono?- preguntó Gru molesto poniendo las manos en su cadera, mientras vía a Lucy con ojos de puñal.

-Emmm…- Lucy juntó las manos, tratando de pensar- Bueno, no cambies de tema, lo tienes en los contactos de tú teléfono- argumentó Lucy señalando acusadora a Gru.

-¡Es para enviarle mensajes de odio!- exclamó molesto Gru alzando los brazos, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal.

-Ups- dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, sin dejar de ver fijamente a Gru.

Gru soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras se encorvaba molesto y resignado.

-Anímate Gru, nos vamos a divertir muuucho, oh sííí- dijo Vector pegándose a el hombro de Gru.

Gru soltó un grito de desesperación, mientras el minion que se había quedado en la luna se alejaba nervioso.

Mientras tanto en la casa, los minions la pasaban muy relajados, cuando escucharon el grito de Gru que llegó hasta allá.

-¿Oíste eso?- le preguntó Phil a Carl, mientras ponía una mano alrededor de donde debía de haber una oreja.

-Si- respondió Carl alzando la cabeza

-Sonó como Gru- dijo Dave nervioso.

-Ya cálmate, ya vez a Gru en todos lados- dijo Stuart divertido, viendo hacia arriba.

-Es que Gru es muy Gru-ñón- argumentó Dave encogiéndose de hombros, aburrido.

-Eso ya todos lo sabemos- respondió Kevin aburrido.

-Este es uno de los momentos más aburridos de mi vida- dijo Jerry viendo pasar una mosca verde.

-Seeep- respondió John antes de bostezar y estirar los brazos, aburrido

-Te odio lluvia- dijo molesto Kevin mientras mitraba como corría el agua por la ventana.

-Ya sé, para animarnos hay que cantar, canten conmigo, _lluvia vete ya, otro día regresaras, ahora queremos jugar, lluvia vete ya*_- cantó Phil, pero de nuevo se topó con las miradas tediosas de sus compañeros, así que se río nervioso mientras sacudía su plumero.

-Bah, a mí me gusta la lluvia, te hace estar encerrado en una casa con los tuyos- argumentó Dave con la inocencia que solo él podía tener

- Aunque en este momento no estamos al cien con los nuestros, faltan Gru, Lucy, las niñas e incluso el doctor Nefario- argumentó Stuart desanimado.

Los minions permanecieron en silencio un momento, esto mis niños, es el aburrimiento eterno (Nota personal: en esta escena traté de que fuera aburrida y a la vez ligeramente humorística).

-Kevin… ya no hagas eso- dijo Phil aburrido señalando el trasero de Kevin, mismo que este se estaba rascando.

-¿Qué?, solo tengo comezón- argumentó Kevin volviendo a rascarse.

Dave estaba recargado en la ventana observando como caía el agua y con el calor que todos emanaban dentro de la casa el vidrio se empañó, Dave dibujó una banana en el vidrio mientras suspiraba aburrido, para él hubiera sido mejor salir o lo que sea, además empezaba a preocuparse de que fuera se formara un tornado o algo así.

Jerry se dedicaba a quitarle pulgas al perro y lanzarlas al fuego. John estaba tirado en un sillón tratando de no morirse de calor, de por sí que tenía mucho pelo y ahora con ese molesto suéter, se estaba asando, literalmente.

Kevin continuaba rascándose el trasero mientras bostezaba aburrido. Phil se dedicaba a quitarse bolitas de pelusa de los bolsillos del vestido, Carl trataba de suprimir el deseo de sonar la alarma. Dave giró su cabeza sin energía hacia John.

-Y tú eres John por Jonathan?- preguntó Dave aburrido.

-Negativo, ¿y tú quedas Dave por David?- preguntó John aburrido.

-Sí, ¿y Kevin es Kevin por qué?- preguntó Dave extrañado.

-Es Kevin por soquete- respondió John aburrido.

-Ya los oí- dijo Kevin de forma hosca.

Ambos minions se comenzaron a reír burlones, tanto se rieron que les pegaron la risa a los demás, Kevin terminó siendo el único que no se reía en la sala, Kevin dejo de rascarse el trasero e inquirió:

-Dejen de reírse como hienas- dijo molesto cruzando los brazos.

-No es nuestra culpa Kevin Levin- bromeó Jerry tratando de aguantar la risa que le provocaba lo que dijo.

Esto les dio más risa, en su ataque emocional, Dave le lanzó una naranja a Kevin, eso lo hiso enojar aún más, después de todo no hay mejor arma que una naranja.

Kevin tomó una manzana y se la lanzó a Dave, sin embargo esta se agachó y la manzana Salió por la ventana, se escuchó como rompió un parabrisas y la alarmad de un coche sonó. Dave se continuó riendo, tanta risa le causó que se fue hacia atrás con todo y sillón y continuó riendo allí abajo.

-Memoricen niños, esta es la cara de un ignorante- dijo Kevin malhumorado observando a Dave que se retorcía de risa en el suelo.

Dave se empezó a levantar lentamente mientras trataba de calmarse, ya estaba más tranquilo y de pie cuando volvió a reírse y calló al suelo otra vez.

Kevin se resignó ante las burla de Dave.

-Que aburrido, enciendan la tele tan siquiera- dijo Phil melodramático.

Como el abecedario dictaba, ese día le tocaba a Dave seleccionar el canal.

-Debe de ser una broma- dijo Kevin molesto.

-¿Qué canal vas a poner Dave?- preguntó Stuart.

-El canal cuatro- respondió Dave emocionado- veremos Gato Loco, la serie-

-Hay no- dijo Kevin para sí.

En cuanto Dave encendió el canal apareció la ventana del programa y una voz que decía: traído a ustedes por queso viscoso.

-Yeeey queso viscoso- dijeron Dave y John al mismo tiempo.

En la pantalla aparecieron los dos gatos protagonistas.

-"Nino, es en serio, no puedes ponerle a tu invento "agua, porque tiene la forma del agua", el agua no tiene forma"- se quejó un gato

-"Hay Shineblue, yo que te digo, tú no me entiendes, tienes la panza, llena de liendres"- respondió el gato riéndose.

-"Esa es la granada, tonto"- dijo el gato molesto agitando los brazos.

Los minions se rieron mientras que a Kevin no le hiso gracia.

-Aburidooo- dijo Kevin con ganas de molestar,

-Shhh- dijeron todos los demás minions.

-"Insisto Nino, estás loco"- dijo el gato.

-"Pero no por ti"- respondió el gato mientras las risas automáticas sonaban

-NO, le hayo el chiste- dijo Kevin aburrido jugando con su juguete de "el ojo en la sopa".

-Shhh- dijeron todos.

-¿No podemos cambiarle un momentito al canal de terror?- preguntó Kevin poniendo cara tierna.

-No- respondió Dave molesto, Kevin dilató las pupilas como si fuera a llorar.

-Insisto, no- respondió Dave, pero Kevin las agrandó aún más mientras hacia un sonido de perrito lastimado.

-Ash, Okey- respondió Dave resignado. Kevin soltó un "Yeeey".

Dave había terminado traumado con todas esas películas de terror con títulos extravagantes como "la noche silenciosa", "virus", "el Wi- Fi fantasma", "no entres al baño", "El tumor".

Dave pensaba que Kevin tenía unos gustos muy extraños, pero en fin que y no había remedio, ya se había asustado mucho.

Dave no quería apagar la luz de su habitación cuando la hora de dormir llegó, pero tenía que hacerlo o no iba a dormir bien y despertaría con un humor muy estilo Kevin.

Dave tomó valor apagó la luz y se dirigió corriendo despavorido hacia la cama, el camino le pareció largo y aterrador, sintió que corría kilómetros y kilómetros, finalmente llegó a su cama y se subió de un salto, de hecho solo recorrió dos metros, pero a él le pareció más.

Estaba a punto de acostarse cuando escuchó un ruido.

Dave tembló y sé tiro de cara en la cama, se tapó con la cobija hasta la cabeza, quedando hecho un bulto tembloroso.

El sonido volvió, Dave cerro más los ojos, temía que si los abría vería una cara deforme o algo así, siguió escuchando ese sonido, finalmente se le acabó el oxígeno dentro del bulto y tuvo que alzar la cabeza.

Descubrió que solo era una rama en la ventana, suspiró aliviado y se sentó en la cama, decidió mejor ponerse a hacer algo en lugar de dormir.

Sacó una pequeña paleta de banana, pero de hecho el sólo quería la barita que brilla en la oscuridad, ya que le daba miedo pararse a prender la luz. Estaba a punto de doblar la barita para que prendiera, pero se le calló hacia debajo de la cama, suspiró fastidiado y trató de recuperarla, pero entonces algo peludo lo tocó, Dave soltó un grito y alzó la mano, casi sin pensarlo se asomó bajo la cama, solo se trataba de un osito de peluche, suspiró aliviado y recogió la barita, la dobló mezclando los químicos haciéndola encender.

La levanto ligeramente y se topó con una figura aterradora, a lo que soltó otro grito, pero solo se trataba del libro de Kevin "the thing in the closet" (la cosa en el armario) soltó otro suspiro aliviado, tomó el libro, tal vez un buen libro de terror lo ayude ¿Qué listo no?

Se colocó la barita en la boca y abrió el libro empezando a leer.

"En las afueras de la ciudad, en la casa de Gru"

Dave agitó su cabeza sorprendido por lo que leyó parpadeó un poco y volvió a leer.

"En la ciudad, en la casa de sus padres"

Dave miró despectivo y continuó leyendo.

"Un minion llamado Dave"

Dave alzó la "ceja" (porque los minions no tienen cejas) escéptico, y volvió a leer.

"Un niño llamado Freddy"

Dave continuó con la lectura, displicente.

"Un día descubrió en su armario una criatura pequeña, peluda y morada"

Dave volvió a agitar la cabeza e incluso se golpeó en la cara con el libro, y continuó leyendo.

"Un día descubrió en su armario una criatura grande, pelona y rosada"

Dave soltó un "haaa" al comprender lo que realmente decía el libro

"Y se lo comió vivo"

Dave cerro tedioso el libro, leer no lo ayudaría.

Encendió la televisión, lo primero que vio fue el canal de terror.

Pareciera que el destino le jugaba una mala broma.

Volteo a ver hacia el fondo de la cama de la cama, ahí había un monstruo. Dave se frotó los ojos y volvió a ver, no había nada. El pobre Dave ya no aguantaba el miedo abrazó el oso de peluche que lo había asustado antes. Entonces empezó a escuchar unos pasos en las escaleras, Dave abrazó más fuerte el osito, estaba asustado, bajo la puerta pudo ver una sombra aterradora el minion casi se desmalla cuando la perilla empezó a girarse, entonces entró en la habitación una silueta peluda. Dave soltó un grito y se desmayó.

En realidad solo se trataba de John, detrás de él estaban los amigos de Dave

-¿Dave?- preguntó Phil dándole golpecitos en la cabeza al minion.

Todos veían preocupados, menos Kevin, que se reía descontroladamente.

-Hubieran visto su cara- dijo divertido- le hiso "HAAA"- dijo imitado a Dave.

Todos los minions miraron tediosos a Kevin, a lo que este se calló.

Dave se despertó, vio a sus amigos y soltó otro grito.

-Ya cálmate- le dijo Carl

Dave trato de calmarse.

Kevin…-Dijo molesto Dave. Kevin no pudo evitar reírse maliciosamente ante lo que le hiso a Dave.

Finalmente todos se fueron a dormir después de convencer a Dave de que no se lo comería ningún monstruo; al menos el minion se sentía más seguro ahora que sabía que todo fue obra de Kevin; pero ese asunto no se iba a quedar así.

Kevin estaba pensando en lo que le dijo a Dave, ¿y si era verdad?... naaa, el mismo sabía que solo Dave se creería una tontería como esa, dudo un poco antes de apagar la luz pero ya que, la apago y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la cama, no es que le diera miedo claro… Se sentó y observó la ventana algo nervioso cerró las cortinas y volvió a la cama, tal vez si había leído muchas historias de terror… se encogió de hombros y trato de dormir. Entonces creyó escuchar un ruido, levanto la vista y vio una pequeña sombra, sacudió su cabeza; de seguro fue su imaginación, como una especie de escarmiento por asustar a Dave.

Pero el sonido continúo. Kevin sostuvo nervioso las cobijas entre sus manos tapándose un poco la cara con ellas, empezaba a ponerse nervioso.  
Entonces escucho unos pasos dentro de la habitación.  
- ¿Dave? pregunto Kevin sintiendo que se ahogaba; no recibió respuesta  
Esto no es gracioso argumento Kevin como intentando detener a quien estaba intentando asustarlo y lo había conseguido  
Los pasos continuaron esta vez muy rápido Kevin comenzó a asustarse no era muy usual que unos extraños pasos te atormenten de noche  
Esta vez los pasos sonaron muy cerca de él, nervioso dirigió la mirada hacia enfrente de la cama, no había nada ahí hasta que de la nada una cosa peluda le saltó. Kevin grito asustado, entonces varios flashes de cámaras lo deslumbraron. se trataba de John, Dave y los demás le habían jugado una mala broma  
Las mejillas de Kevin se pusieron rosas de la vergüenza y se puso las manos en la boca, nervioso  
-Debiste haber visto tu cara, estuvo de película dijo Dave divertido mostrándole la foto que le tomo con el celular  
La subiré a minionbook dijo Jerry divertido observando también la foto  
¿realmente creíste que un monstruo te iba a comer? pregunto Stuart  
No es mi culpa que John de tanto miedo se defendió Kevin  
Bueno, pero si te lo tienes bien merecido dijo Carl con tono burlón  
Kevin le saco la lengua molesto  
después volvemos a contar otra historia de terror dijo Phil emocionado  
Todos lo voltearon a ver con cara tediosa  
Ups dijo Phil tratando de que no se enojaran con él  
En medio de todo eso la puerta del armario se abrió y dentro apareció una extraña criatura  
¿Qué onda? preguntó el monstruo  
Todos los minions soltaron un grito y salieron corriendo de la habitación

XD pus he aquí otra parte de este loooco fic. Perdón si fui extrema pero creo que Kevin se lo merecía XD

Ah y casi lo olvido: * canción _lluvia vete ya_ tomada de un episodio de Barney el dinosaurio XD.


	9. Odio que me llamen Dale

Yey, yey, yey, holiwis. Pues hoy si que estoy de buen humor, ¡ánimo chicos ya es fin de mes!  
-¿Y nos darás vacaciones?- preguntó Kevin.  
Pff, ya quisieras, estoy de buen humor porque como hoy es el último viernes de el mes no tuvimos clases, yeeey, esto me permitió escribir con más ánimo el capítulo, ya que no hubo la bendita clase de matemáticas XD, no es que odie las matemáticas, pero como son insoportables ñeee, sin embargo tengo un pequeño problemin, trato de aumentar la comedia, pero no puedo, quisiera más comedia, pero el problema es que a mi me salen como veinte mil chistes, pero contiene lenguaje anti sonante (palabrotas XD) y esta es una historia para niños, así que la comedia limpia de eso es muy difícil ñeee, pero bueno creo que esta semana me puse inspirada, ya que en toda la semana no nos dejaron tarea y no hubo clases dos días, por lo que no me desperté con humor estilo Kevin (malhumorado y con ganas de fregarle el día a todos XD) pues ya no me tengo que levantar a las seis de la mañana con unas greñas muy estilo minion morado XD, después de todo tan difícil es la comedia que decidí basar un poco de los chistes en mi vida diaria, después de todo mi vida es como una comedia, es mi lema, no me copien ehhh. Otra cosa que resolver, como cierto fulano cuyo nombre no mencionare, solo les digo que empieza con I, me molesta cada cinco segundos, me decidí a resolver su duda, aunque ya lo dije como veinte veces, actualizo lunes y viernes, de tres de la tarde a cuatro de la tarde (depende de si acabé el fic antes de ir al ciber) ¿No más dudas?, bueno trataré de ser amable, si tienen dudas, solo háganmelo saber, sin miedo, soy una enciclopedia abierta, pero soy un diario cerrado, oh eso es genial, anótalo Kevin.  
-No-  
Bah, amargado, bueno creo que ya los aburrí mucho tiempo así que aquí va mi historia.  
Cosas de minions: Odio que me llamen Dale.  
Tras el pequeño trauma de la noche anterior, se percataron de que solo era un producto de su "cucú" imaginación, estaban decididos a no volver a dejar escoger el canal a Kevin.  
Dave dormía en su cama tirado igual que un gatito, mientras que al respirar el aire iba directo a su esófago y se metía en su laringe, emitía el sonido de una flauta*.  
Stuart y los demás minions entraron en la habitación de forma silenciosa, Stuart subió a la cama y observó como Dave dormía.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó Stuart antes de soplarle en la cara con un espantasuegras.  
Dave soltó un grito y calló al suelo. Stuart se acercó a la orilla de la cama extrañado por la reacción de Dave, y cómo no había dejado de soplar el espantasuegras, este se llenó de saliva y se empezó a aguadar lentamente.  
John levantó a Dave de un jalón y le dio un abrazo. (dibujin alusivo: art/minions-y-abrazos-416773180)  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamó John abrazándolo más fuerte  
-hoy no es mi cumpleaños- dijo Dave casi sin aire.  
-Si es tu cumpleaños, en el calendario dice- dijo Stuart señalando el calendario que estaba fuera de la habitación.  
Dave se dirigió hacia allá, arrastrando tras de si a John que continuaba abrazándolo, de forma torpe debido a sus largos brazos.  
-Ahí dice Dale, no Dave- dijo molesto Dave por que ni Stuart sabía cuando cumple años.  
-Ups…- dijo Stuart nervioso.  
-Feliz cumpleaños- insistió alegre John sin dejar de abrazar a Dave.  
-No lo puedo creer Stuart, somos amigos desde que tenemos uso de razón, bueno aunque Gru dice que la razón no la usamos nuca, pero somos amigos de toda la vida y no te acor¬daste que hoy no es mi cumpleaños- argumentó Dave cruzando los brazos mientras veía reprobatorio a Stuart, y John no dejaba de abrazarlo.  
-Los siento Dale- dijo Stuart juntando las manos nervioso- Ha no perdón, Dave- se corrigió Stuart asustado por como reaccionaría Dave. Dave casi estalla del enojo.  
-¡Odio que me llamen Dale!, suena raro "Deil" ni siquiera sé que significa Dale ¿Dalencio?, en cambio Dave suena "Deiv" significa David se pronuncia "Deivid", se oye bien, ¿no?, pero Dale suena raro, suena a que eso dirías antes de morir "Deil, Deil", así que NO me llames Dale- argumentó Dave para después amenazar a Stuart con desollarlo.  
-Lo siento Dave, es que…- dijo Stuart tratando de encontrar un pretexto- solo no me desoyes- rogó Stuart melodramático.  
-Es una expresión- respondió Dave molesto.  
-Feliz cumpleaños- insistió John abrazando más fuerte a Dave  
-John, no es mi cumpleaños, es el cumpleaños de Dale- argumentó Dave tratando de zafarse de los brazos de John.  
-Oh…- dijo John sin alcanzar a comprender -Feliz cumpleaños- dijo John al no saber que responder.  
Dave puso mirada tediosa y se decidió a salir hacia otra habitación, John lo iba siguiendo de cerca, por si llegara a ser necesario decirlo. Dave entró en la sala de abajo.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños Dave!- exclamaron todos los minions que le habían preparado una fiesta, mientras Dale lloraba en un rincón porque olvidaron su cumpleaños. John volvió a abrazar a Dave sonriendo de forma tonta.  
-No es mi cumpleaños, es el cumpleaños de el pobre de Dale, esta allí llorando- dijo Dave señalando a Dale.  
-Hou…- dijeron todos los minions avergonzados mientras cambiaban la "d" por una "l", se acercaron al rincón en el que Dale lloraba.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños Dale!- exclamaron todos los minions, Dale se levantó emocionado por que no olvidaron su cumpleaños.  
Dave sacudió las manos satisfecho por que al fin comprendieron que no era sus cumpleaños, se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación ya penas cerró la puerta escuchó que uno de los minions gritó:  
-¡Fiesta!-.  
Dave volvió a abrir rápidamente la puerta y la sala principal ya estaba convertida en un salón de fiestas con todo y esfera de disco.  
-¡Vamos a la fiesta Dave!- exclamó Stuart corriendo hacia allá.  
-Feliz cumpleaños- le dijo John a Dave volviendo a abrazarlo.  
-No es mi cumpleaños- insistió Dave tratando de zafarse.  
Dave decidió alejarse de ese cuarto cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, Dave se asomó al identificador de llamadas y se percató de que llamaba Gru, Dave descolgó el teléfono pero se vio incapaz de responder.  
-¿Hola?... ¡Hola!- llamaba Gru por el teléfono.  
Dave buscó nervioso como deshacerse del teléfono, entonces lo lanzó y fue a caer en el vaso de Kevin. Kevin iba a tomar del vaso y el teléfono comenzó a vibrar asustándolo.  
Dave entró nervioso en la sala pensando que ya estaría echa un desastre, y tenía razón, no se había despegado ni dos minutos y ya parecía que había pasado un tornado por ahí. Dave corrió hacia el centro de la fiesta para tratar de detenerlos o decirles que se estuvieran quietos, pero parecía que no lo escuchaban.  
Dave soltó un grito melodramáticamente y trató de evitar que tiraran cosas, recogía muebles y objetos de forme veloz y desesperada, no quería que Gru regresara y se topara con todo eso, entonces la esfera de disco le cayó encima. Dave salió adolorido de debajo de la esfera y se paró para después observar molesto a los demás. Ahora no solo había cosas tira¬das en el suelo sino que también había helado y pastel por todas partes, el minion suspiró resignado y empezó a recoger la basura con una brocha y un recogedor.  
Dave estaba agachado tratando de quitar helado de la alfombra cuando un montón de minions que bailaban conga lo tiraron al piso. Dave terminó cubierto de helado y con jarbe de chocolate en la cabeza, trato de levantarse pero de nuevo lo tiraron al piso, Dave trató de alejarse gateando pero esta vez lo golpearon por accidente y se estrelló en la pared.  
-Malvados- dijo Dave para sí- voy a entrar- amenazó y después corrió hacia los minions para acabar de limpiar todo. Pero obtuvo el mismo resultado y salió disparado hacia un asiento de la barra y giró varias veces.  
-Feliz cumpleaños- exclamó John saliendo de detrás de la barra, Dave soltó un grito y se calló hacia atrás.  
John se asomó hacia donde Dave permanecía tirado.  
-¿Feliz cumpleaños?- preguntó John nervioso porque Dave no reaccionaba.  
-¡No es mi cumpleaños!- exclamó Dave molesto sobre la barra.  
-Ups…-  
-Oye calmado Dale- dijo Kevin cruzando los brazos.  
-Que no me llames Dale- dijo molesto Dave.  
-Lo siento Dale- dijo Kevin con la intensión de molestar.  
-¡Dave, Dave me llamo Dave!-  
-Ya calmadito Dave- dijo Stuart nervioso.  
-Cuando Gru venga me va a matar- dijo Dave melodramático.  
-Pues si ya sabes que te va a matar no te estreses, te juro ir a dejarte flores a tu tumba- dijo Stuart  
-Eso me ayuda mucho- dijo Dave sarcástico.  
-Gracias, sabía que te haría sentir mejor- dijo Stuart sin captar la indirecta.  
-Eres un idiota ¿te lo han dicho últimamente?- preguntó Dave molesto.  
-Me lo acabas de decir- respondió Stuart extrañado.  
-Era una pregunta retórica- dijo Dave totalmente desesperado.  
-Oh,- dijo Stuart sin comprender muy bien.  
Dave negó con la cabeza; resignado.  
-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo John volviendo a abrazar a Dave mientras sonreía de forme tonta, Dave empezó a llorar desesperado.  
Finalmente después de mucho tratar terminaron convenciendo de nuevo a Dave de que Gru no tenía forma de saber lo que hacían a menos que contestara el teléfono. Y fue así como consiguieron que el minion los dejara llevar la fiesta al borde, todos los vecinos se quejaban del sonido que emitía la casa, pero los minions no tenían por que preocuparse, para eso tienen el sistema de seguridad, cualquiera que intentara hacer algo iba a terminar sin trasero.  
Los minions si que sabían como llevar una fiesta, daba la impresión de que se iban a acabar todo el helado del mundo. Y la fiesta duró todo el día, incluso una partecita de la noche.  
Para las once de la noche, todos los minions estaban oficialmente desorientados por tanto dulce, todos dormían plácidamente sobre alguna alfombra o peluche, y la mayoría de los siete minions estaban oficialmente "ebrios" por tanto jarabe de chocolate marca Hershey's, después de eso nadie se puede ir a dormir. Todos menos Kevin, Phil y Jerry, Kevin porque Dave se había comido todo lo que el planeaba comerse, Phil porque lo consideraba gula y Jerry porque era inmune a eso.  
-Uf, que loco estuvo todo- dijo Kevin entre risas pensando en lo que le hiso a Jerry.  
-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó Jerry desorientado pegado al techo de la habitación.  
-¿Dónde esta Dave?- pregunto Phil extrañado.  
-Por allá- respondió Kevin señalando a Dave que se reía de forma extraña mientras abrazaba a John que lo veía extrañado.  
El teléfono que anteriormente calló en el vaso de Kevin, comenzó a sonar.  
-Kevin, responde tú antes de que responda Dave- dijo Phil, pero ya era tarde, Dave tomó el teléfono y respondió.  
-¡Al fin contestas!- exclamó Gru molesto por que tubo que esperar asta las once para que le contestaran -¿Dónde rayos te metiste?- preguntó Gru.  
-En tus inmensas narices- respondió Dave sin parar de reír.  
-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Gru alterado.  
-¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto?- preguntó Dave sin hacerle caso a la pregunta de Gru, por su puesto no paró de reír de forma tonta.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Gru molesto.  
-Me gustan las bananas- respondió Dave riendo de forma idiota mientras abrazaba el teléfono.  
-No me digas- respondió Gru sarcástico.  
-Tu voz suena muy rara- dijo Dave riéndose mientras enrollaba alrededor de su mano el cable del teléfono.  
-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Gru ofendido  
Kevin le quitó el teléfono a Dave.  
-¡Estás loco!- exclamó Kevin.  
-Pero no por ti- respondió entre risas.  
Kevin negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a contestar.  
-¿Hola?- preguntó Kevin  
-Hola Kevin, tengo algo urgente que decirte- dijo Gru de forma impaciente.  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó Kevin alejando a Dave que trataba de quitarle el teléfono.  
-Pues no sé si no lo has notado, pero estamos en la luna y Lucy y Nefario no tienen ni idea de cómo volver además de que confundieron el insecto que me pico con otro insecto, así que solo duraría enfermo una semana- argumentó Gru.  
-Oh, ¿y eso que significa?- preguntó Kevin extrañado.  
-Que nos retrasaremos un poco más- respondió Gru sin más ni menos.  
Dave escuchó eso y dejo de reírse como idiota.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Dave asustado soltando el cable de teléfono que antes trataba de quitarle.  
-Lo que oyeron ustedes dos- dijo Gru desinteresado.  
Dave se calló de cara en el piso por la impresión.  
-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamo John levantándolo y dándole un abrazo.  
Dave comenzó a llorar descontroladamente.  
Pues lamente haber tenido que publicar más tarde de lo usual, pero al menos lo hice el día anticipado, prometo cumplir con los horarios y fechas que doy o no me llamo gato loco.  
-Hay que buscarle un nuevo nombre- dijo Kevin divertido.  
Cállate.  
-No-.  
Bueno si te portas bien en el siguiente capitulo te voy a compensar. Casi lo olvido (de nuevo):  
*Cuando el aire entra en la laringe cuando estás dormido (que rara vez sucede dormido) se produce el sonido de una flauta, pero sucede en casos muy especiales (a mi me pasa XD)  
Bueno luego nos leemos, y cuídense de los que dicen oríllese a la orilla XD.


	10. Andorra

Pues como Kevin si se portó bien, o bueno al menos lo intentó.

Kevin pone cara de angelito.

Le daré su propio capítulo.

-¡Yeeey, soy más tierno que Dave!-

-Pff, ya quisieras- dijo Dave molesto.

Bueno Kevin, ahora por lo que dijiste Dave se apoderará de algunas escenas. (Dave se ríe maliciosamente mientras muestra los dientes).

Bien pues ahora va este nuevo cap., hay les adelanto unas pocas escenas de mi nuevo fic:

-¡Corran, es un fantasma!- exclamó Carl corriendo despavorido.

Los siete minions corrieron a esconderse a otra habitación.

-No soy un fantasma- dijo

-Si lo eres- dijo Dave señalándolo acusadoramente.

-No- respondió

-Que… Si… Eres…. Un… Fantasma- dijo Dave dándole cacerolazos en la cabeza al _ _ _hasta que esta _ _.

-Huy creo que en realidad no era un fantasma- dijo Kevin entrecerrando los ojos adolorido por el pobre _ _ _

-Hou, pero si está frío y…- antes de que Dave acabara Kevin replicó:

-Pues es que es un _ _ _- dijo Kevin cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¡Oh!, yo siempre quise conocer un _ _ _ viviente- dijo Dave emocionado.

-Pues creo que ya lo mataste- dijo Kevin observando el _ que se _, _ la cabeza.

-Oh,- jadeó Dave desilusionado bajando la cabeza.

Cosas de minions: Andorra.

El sol brillaba en su punto y las mariposas volaban libres y se metían en la casa a través de la ventana

Los minions ya estaban sentados a la mesa, todos comían cereal "Gato loco", menos Kevin, estaba pensando en algo que no se podría saber que es. Dave se sirvió casi todo el cereal, esto le provocó molestia a Kevin, no por que se acabara el cereal, a el no le gusta ese cereal, sino porque hacia mucho ruido al agitar la caja. Kevin dio un golpe en la mesa de forma molesta, haciendo al cereal elevarse por los aires y caer en la cabeza de Dave cubriéndole casi toda la cara.

-Oh, ¡un premio!- exclamó Dave emocionado.

En medio de todo eso, por la rendija del correo entraron unas cartas. Dave se dirigió a la rendija de correos y recogió varias cartas.

-Quince mil cartas de cumpleaños para Dale, y una carta para Kevin- dijo Dave prestándole principal atención al a carta de Kevin- tiene un sellador rojo con una "A" escrita de forma petulante- dijo Dave al notar que Kevin no le prestaba atención.

Kevin fue hacia allá, tomó la carta, y corrió para salir de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vas conejo Blas?- preguntó Jerry al otro lado de la puerta cuando Kevin la abrió.

-A la cola- respondió Kevin cruzando los brazos.

Dave se le acercó a Kevin sin que lo viera y le dio un caderazo haciéndolo caer y dejar la carta suspendida en el aire, para después tomarla.

-Oh, huele a cereza, ¿a caso es una carta de tu novia?- preguntó Dave con tono insinuante.

Kevin estaba apunto de contestar con una jerga procaz cuando los demás lo detuvieron para que no escapara. Dave abrió la carta liberando el aroma a cereza. Estaba escrita con letra cursiva

-_Estimado Kevin-_ leyó Dave

-Oh, te llaman estimado, sabía que tu apellido era Casanova, pero no creí que le hicieras honor- dijo Jerry dándole un codazo a Kevin

-_Se le informa que ha sido escogido entre muchos hombres… y una mujer- _continuó Dave sorprendido por lo que acababa de leer.

-No sabía que tenías novias con alto estatus social- dijo Phil sorprendido, entonces Kevin le dio una patada en el trasero.

-¿Me dejan acabar de leer?, gracias- dijo Dave molesto- _ha sido seleccionado para competir en el concurso de golf Andorra-_ Dave dejó de leer decepcionado- ¿En serio?, ¿Quién le pone Andorra a un concurso de golf?- preguntó Dave alterado.

Kevin se río nervioso. Dave le lanzó la carta a Kevin al darse cuenta de que en realidad no se trataba de alguna novia secreta de Kevin.

-Entonces… ¿puedo ir?- preguntó Kevin emocionado.

-Em…- Dave empezó a pensar en su respuesta, pero no pudo ni tomar aire para hablar cuando Kevin se puso melodramático.

-¡Por favor, el golf es mi vida y si no tengo el golf soy un asqueroso suricato!- rogó Kevin tirándose a besar los zapatos de Dave.

-Aún no respondo, pero ya que dijiste eso si lo vuelves a decir y dejas que te grabe para oírlo siempre que yo quiera, te dejo ir- argumentó Dave aprovechando la situación.

-Okey, Okey, si quieres te lo repito mil veces pero déjame ir- respondió Kevin.

-Okey,- dijo Dave- ¿pero cuándo es?- preguntó.

í dice que… dijo Kevin leyendo la carta- ¡Es hoy!- exclamó asustado- no estoy listo, no se como voy a ganar si el concurso es hoy- dijo Kevin melodramático.

-Cálmate Kevin, ¿Quién fue el que rompió una ventana de el piso veinte de un edificio sin ayuda de nadie?- preguntó Jerry cruzando los brazos.

-Ese fue Dave- dijo Kevin molesto por que al parecer el nunca hiso nada extraordinario.

-Huy, pero tú eres muy bueno para el golf- argumentó Jerry sonriendo nervioso.

-¿Y como vamos a ir?- preguntó Phil- ¿con algún ropero mágico?- continuó algo desesperado por que no iba a querer caminar.

Entonces se escuchó el claxon de un auto, los minions se asomaron a la puerta y ahí afuera había un limosina sólo para ellos.

-¿Con que pagas el club de golf al que perteneces?- preguntó Dave viendo acusador a Kevin

-Pues con la tarjeta dorada de Gru- respondió simplemente.

Losminions subieron a la limosina que tenía la misma "A" que la carta.

Kevin se sintió terrible por que lo más probable era que no iba a ganar ni el tercer lugar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Paso muy poco cuando ya se dirigían a dónde era el concurso, Kevin sentía que se iba a hacer pipí de tan nervioso que estaba.

-Huuu, este lugar es enorme- dijo Carl asombrado por todo lo que había en ese lugar.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Phil señalando a un niño que estaba moviendo un palo de golf de un lado a otro como si golpeara una pelota.

-Augusto Ercilurrutigastañazagogeascoa- dijo Kevin viendo molesto al niño.

-Augusto ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Dave extrañado.

-Augusto Ercilurrutigastañazagogeascoa- repitió Kevin dándole vueltas a su palo de golf.

-Augusto Errsilirrusgastañasgrotescascocoa- trató de repetir Dave pero no le salió.

- Augusto Ercilurrutigastañazagogeascoa- dijo Kevin sin problema para pronunciarlo, tal vez se tomaba demasiado tiempo para pensar en su enemigo como para saber bien su apellido, ni siquiera Gru se sabía el apellido de Vector.

-Mis oídos zumban- dijo el niño con su voz presumida- espero que no estés hablando de mi Kelvin- continuó recargándose en su palo de golf

-Soy Kevin, no Kelvin, el Kelvin es una unidad de medida de temperatura termodinámica- argumentó Kevin con aire de importancia- Y si hablábamos de ti- dijo Kevin con ganas de molestar a Augusto.

-¿Desde cuando hablas en plural Kevin?- preguntó el niño para después observar tras Kevin y darse cuenta de la razón- Ah, veo que ahora traes peones para que te vean perder de nuevo- dijo Augusto recordando el concurso de hace dos años.

-No son peones, son mis amigos, y no vienen a verme perder a mí, te verán perder a ti- dijo Kevin pegándose mucho al niño, y como era más alto que Kevin, el minion se vio obligado a mirar hacia arriba para ver a los ojos a Augusto

-Hay Kevin, tu siempre has sido corto, no sólo de estatura, también te quedas corto de puntuación- dijo Augusto de forma maliciosa retirándose,

Kevin se mordió la lengua pensando en como le había ido la última vez.

-Kevin, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- preguntó Carl curioso.

-Pues, paso hace dos años, también conseguí la oportunidad de entrar al concurso Andorra, conocí a Augusto, igual de presumido que ahora, me dijo que él me ganaría, y yo le dije que yo le ganaría, el marcador iba en empate, le tocaba tirar a Augusto, tiró y la pelota se detuvo justo enfrente de el hoyo, así que ganó menor puntuación porque no fue un hoyo en uno, me tocaba tirar a mí, si lograba el hoyo en uno le ganaría, me prepare para lanzar y… se me cayeron los pantalones- contó Kevin creyéndose algún héroe de guerra.

Todos los minions reventaron en risas.

-¿Por unos pantalones?- preguntó Jerry entre risas.

Kevin cruzó los brazos molesto. Pasado un rato, muy poco a opinión de Kevin, se paró en la línea de los participantes, había un montón de sujetos raros, Augusto se retorcía según él "calentando" moviendo de forma ridícula sus caros zapatos de maraca.

-Espero que hayas traído cinturón Kevin- dijo Augusto divertido por lo que anteriormente le pasó a Kevin.

Kevin no le prestó atención, mejor se preparó para tirar su primer hoyo.

-Bienvenidos a la competencia Andorra, los competidores deberán tirar los más posibles hoyos en uno para poder ganar, y sobre todo se trata de mantenerse en la jugada a través de las cien estaciones- argumentó el anunciante a través del micrófono, todos los demás minions se fueron a sentar a las gradas para ver jugar a Kevin.

-El primer competidor es Kevin Casanova- anunció uno de los hombres- muy bien recordado por tener varios récords de hoyos en uno, pero es más conocido por ser el que dejó los pantalones en el campo el torneo pasado- dijo divertido el hombre.

Kevin sintió un nudo en la garganta ante lo que dijo el anunciante pero ya no se podía escapar de jugar en el torneo. Kevin se subió a un banco para poder lanzar la pelota, se preparó para tirar, le dio un golpe y la pelota salió disparada hacia el hoyo asta que se perdió de vista.

-Huyyy, lejos, se pasó del hoyo por dos metros- dijo el hombre.

Kevin entrecerró los ojos, nervioso mientras se sostenía los pantalones, temeroso de que se cayeran.

Era turno de Augusto, subió ligeramente el palo y le dio un golpe a la pelota y entró en el hoyo.

-Un tiro perfecto de Augusto Ercilurrutigastañazagogeascoa- dijo el anunciante emocionado.

Augusto le sacó la lengua a Kevin al creerse superior a él.

Y así paso el concurso entre Kevin y Augusto, a veces ganando uno y otras veces ganando el otro.

Dave no comprendía el golf, sólo se trataba de darle golpes a la pelota y que se metiera en el agujero de un solo golpe, además ¿Cómo entraría en una distancia tan larga? Por eso Dave prefería el minigolf ni idea de que le encontraba Kevin al golf.

Augusto estaba apunto de hacer su tiro número noventainueve, Dave se inclinó en si asiento para ver mejor el tiro de Augusto, cuando este lanzó su tiro fue a dar directamente a Dave, lo golpeó en la cabeza y rebotó para caer justo en el agujero.

Dave entonces se dio cuenta del odio que sentía Kevin hacia Augusto.

-John, hay que planear un plan para vengarnos de Augusto- dijo Dave sonriendo pícaramente.

-Oh, yo tengo un plan- dijo John emocionado.

-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Dave.

Y los dos minions se prepararon para ejecutar el plan para ejecutar a Augusto.

-Y ahora después de un emocionante día de golf, viene el tiro número cien, los seleccionados para esto son Augusto Ercilurrutigastañazagogeascoa y Kevin Casanova, ambos están empatados y cómo Augusto tiene mayor puntuación le toca primero-

Augusto se paró en el lugar de lanzamiento, se preparó para tirar cuando escuchó un sonido raro, se trataba de Dave que hacía su mejor imitación de un gato, esto distrajo a Augusto y lanzó la pelota muy lento, se dirigió despacio hacia el hoyo cien cuando justo en la orilla se detuvo. Se trataba de John que usó un imán para detener la pelota. Augusto soltó un grito desesperado y sus pantalones se cayeron, también obra de John.

-¡Huyyy, esto se está poniendo intenso, si Kevin Casanova atina el hoyo en uno ganará el concurso!- exclamó el anunciante sin poderlo creer.

Kevin se acercó a la línea de salida un poco más animado, ahora tenía aunque sea una mínima oportunidad. Kevin estaba apunto de golpear la pelota, cuando Dave entró corriendo a la cancha.

-Esa es un pelota con una cara de gato pintada ¿verdad?- preguntó emocionado.

-Pues… si- dijo Kevin de forma simple.

-¿Me la regalas?- preguntó Dave dilatando las pupilas.

-No-

-¿Por favor?

-NO- (dibujin alusivo: art/Minions-y-golf-417399137?ga_submit_new=10%253A1386019059)

-¿Por favor?-

-Hay está bien pero cuando acabe el juego- dijo Kevin resignado. Dave salió del campo.

Kevin observó la pelota, listo para darle el golpe, pero sentía que no podía golpearla, se la pasó ahí como diez minutos y el público ya estaba dormido de aburrimiento.

-Hay, no puedo- dijo Kevin asustado corriendo hacia afuera.

-Parece que Kevin a decidido tomar un descanso- dijo el anunciante sin alcanzar a comprender.

-Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Jerry.

-Es que no puedo- dijo Kevin casi llorando.

-Cálmate Kevin, tu eres mi héroe- dijo Dave.

-¿De veras?- preguntó Kevin secándose una lágrima.

-No, pero creo en ti- dijo Dave.

-Si, todos te apoyamos- dijo Phil dándole un golpecito en la espalda.

Kevin volvió a entrar al campo listo para darle a la pelota.

-Espero que hayas traído cinturón- dijo Augusto con malicia, pero sus pantalones se cayeron y los tuvo que sostener.

Kevin sonrió victorioso antes de prepararse para darle el golpe a la pelota, alzó los brazos pero en lugar de golpear la pelota hacia el hoyo, le dio toda la vuelta a sus brazos y la lanzó en sentido contrario.

Todo mundo se quedó boquiabierto.

La pelota salió disparada hacia atrás para luego chocar contra la rama de un árbol, salió disparada otra vez hacia el hoyo, pasó por encima de el lago de tan rápido que iba, se dirigió velozmente a el hoyo, pero entonces se metió en un hoyo que no era, todos se sorprendieron pero entonces un topo salió de el agujero disparando la pelota hacia arriba, entonces calló en la cabeza de Dave que estaba agachado observando el hoyo y la pelota calló en el agujero número cien.

Augusto se quedó prácticamente con la mandíbula en el suelo y un ojo más abierto que el otro. Todo el público estaba paralizado hasta que se paró y soltó gritos de emoción

-¡Es increíble, es imposible, por primera vez en su historia Kevin Casanova ha ganado la competencia Andorra, y no solo eso, también rompió el record del tiro estratégico más genial!- exclamó el anunciante emocionado

Todas las personas y minions bajaron de las gradas a felicitar a Kevin, le entregaron un enorme y pesado trofeo, tanto que no pudo sostenerlo y lo tuvo que bajar al suelo. Kevin comenzó a llorar emocionado.

-Kevin ¿estás llorando?- preguntó Dave.

-No, es que se me metió una basurita en el ojo- mintió Kevin tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Dave observó a Kevin con mirada tediosa.

-Okey estoy llorando- admitió Kevin volviendo a llorar.

Y todos los minions se juntaron para la foto grupal.

Okey, no se crean que por que el cap. Es muy emotivo es el cap. Final, aún faltan un montón XD.

Respecto a la escena de mi nuevo fic, les diré que el nuevo casi protagonista no es un fantasma como dice Dave, si quieren saber que es, traten de rellenar las rayitas con el mismo número de letras, aunque no creo que le atinen XD.


	11. ¡Vamos a divertilandia!

Hoy vengo con ganas de fastidiarle la vida a los minions

-¡NOOO!-

Peeero antes, se las fastidiaré a ustedes.

-¡NOOO!-

Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es… no sé, así que le contaré las cosas que odio:

Número uno: Mi adicción al maldito candy crush, pues me pongo a jugar en el facebook y me digo, un juego más un juego más y término acabándome el tiempo del ciber y me digo: no jugué pet party, no jugué dragon city ni social legends, y no vi hola soy Germán. Eso si que me hace enojar.

Número dos: Odio no tener ideas para mis capítulos, es una de las cosas que más odio ñeee, por es razón, are una convocatoria, si alguien de el "público" (por que no hay), si se les ocurre alguna cosa, contando un chiste comiendo un bicho, díganme y lo aré un cap. =3

-Número tres: Dave, es un asqueroso enano que sólo…-

Cállate Kevin. Pues creo que es todo por ahora, mientras mi fic:

Cosas de minions: ¡Vamos a divertilandia!

Dave (de nuevo) estaba durmiendo igual que un gatito, los minions entraron en la habitación de Dave.

-Lucy, sé que tu eres una princesa y yo sólo un sirviente pero te amo- dijo Dave mientras dormía y levantaba los labios cómo si le estuviera dando un beso a alguien.

-Dave, despierta,- dijo Phil.

-Dave, Dave, tierra a Dave- dijo Kevin tratando de que Dave le hiciera caso. Dave continuaba cómo si besara a alguien, y comenzó a besar su almohada

-¡Dave!- exclamó Kevin.

Dave se levantó de golpe y soltó un grito asustado. Dave se volvió a tirar en la cama para tratar de volver a su sueño.

-Dave ¿Tienes idea de que hora es?- preguntó Stuart con tono reprobatorio.

-Yo que sé, sólo se que se temprano porque no ha sonada mi despertador- dijo Dave molesto cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con la sábana para no ver a los minions.

-¡Son las diez de la mañana!- exclamó Carl molesto. Dave se levantó de golpe muy sorprendido.

-Asqueroso despertador barato- dijo Dave molesto golpeando a un pollo que tenía en una jaula en un lado de su cama.

-¿Por qué usas un pollo cómo despertador?- preguntó Phil extrañado observando al pollo.

-Por que es ahorrador de electricidad y además reciclable en un pollo al carbón- contestó Dave alzando los hombros desinteresado.

-Baboso- dijo Jerry cruzando los brazos mientras rodaba los ojos.

-Hoy divertilandia acaba de conseguir un - dijo Kevin cambiando drásticamente de tema casi como si hubiera dicho "las saladitas son horneadas".

-¿En serio?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos.

-Pues, _Siii_- dijo Kevin extrañado haciendo sonar las "I" más.

-Yeeey, ¡iremos a divertilandia!- exclamó Dave emocionado dando palmaditas.

.Pero, dentro de unas horas- dijo Kevin mirando el reloj que como por arte de magia la muñeca de su mano ya tenía.

-¿Cuántas?- preguntó Dave exasperado agitando a Kevin.

-No lo sé, pero no serán muchas- contestó Kevin alzando los hombros y brazos, nervioso por como Dave lo sacudía.

Dave soltó a Kevin, tratando de calmarse, mientras Kevin trataba de recuperar el oxígeno.

Paso poco rato y los minions ya se habían cambiado de habitación, pero Dave no paraba de preguntar:

-¿Cuándo vamos a divertilandia?-

-En unas horas más- contestaba siempre Kevin tratando de volver a sus asuntos. Pero el impaciente Dave siempre repetía la pregunta, y por más que Kevin se escondía, Dave siempre lo encontraba y le volvía a hacer esa fastidiosa pregunta.

-¿Cuándo vamos a divertilandia?-

-En unas horas más-

-¿Cuándo vamos a divertilandia?-

-En unas horas más-

-¿Cuándo vamos a divertilandia?-

-¡Hay yo que sé!- Exclamó Kevin molesto golpeando la mesa con los puños.

-¡Ya es hora Kevin!- exclamó Phil corriendo hacia la puerta.

Dave soltó "un yeeey" y corrió hacia la puerta también Kevin rodó los ojos fastidiado y también se dirigió a la puerta.

Los minions fueron hacia divertilandia, claro sin no antes inventarle algo a Gru.

Una vez que entraron se veían obligados a pasar por todos los puestos que estaban cruzados por el túnel de carpas que conducía a divertilandia, había muchas cosas y puestos extraños, todos los minions se detenían en algún puesto cada cinco metros. A Dave eso le resultaba insoportable, tan insoportable que no paraba de quejarse.

-Apúrense, mientas aún soy joven- rogó Dave de forma exagerada

-Ay ya cálmate, tenemos todo el día- dijo Phil encogiéndose de hombros indiferente.

Dave bufó fastidiado mientras los demás minions se ocupaban en hacer tonterías. Justo cuando estaba murmurando lo mucho que detestaba estar ahí en lugar de en divertilandia, escuchó un grito de niña que lo hiso dar un salto asustado,

-¿Quién fue la niña que gritó?- preguntó cave sobresaltado dirigiendo la mirada hacia todos lados tratando de encontrar la fuente del sonido.

-Fue Kevin- respondió Carl señalando a Kevin que aún no se creía lo que veía.

-Es un palo de golf cinco mil- dijo Kevin entusiasmado casi sin respirar observando incrédulo el palo que yacía sobre una almohada en una vitrina de vidrio mientras una luz celestial lo iluminaba.

-¿Cinco mil?- preguntó Jerry sin comprender la razón de cinco mil.

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que es el más nuevo y tecnológico de todos, con golpe preciso y medidor de presión- dijo Kevin en un hilo de voz mientras apretaba los puños emocionado.

-Okey- dijo Jerry aún sin comprender pero ¿Qué se le hace?

-Tengo que comprarlo- dijo Kevin crispado casi sin respirar, empezando a escarbar en sus bolsillos en busca de la tarjeta dorada de Gru. Pero para su sorpresa por más que la buscaba no la encontraba, entonces empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Y la tarjeta?- preguntó Kevin extrañado mientras continuaba escarbando en todos los bolsillos de su pantalón, pasado un rato en el que Kevin no paró de meter y sacar manos en sus bolsillos, encontró en uno de ellos una especie de pelusa de color morado, Kevin la observó displicente al igual que los demás.

-¡John!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo cruzando los brazos.

Pero de John ya no quedaba ni la sombra.

-Hay que encontrar a John- dijo molesto Kevin.

-Y lo afeitaremos- dijo Dave sacando una afeitadora eléctrica.

Todos los minions lo miraron tediosos y Dave guardó nervioso la afeitadora mientras silbaba.

Después de que encontraron a John y Kevin consiguió la cosa rara que quería, finalmente entraron a divertilandia. Dave entró emocionado pero Kevin lo detuvo sosteniendo los tirantes de su pantalón.

-El juego nuevo no abre asta más tarde- dijo Kevin finalmente soltándolo para hacerlo caer al piso.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dave totalmente desilusionado.

-Lo que oíste, no abre hasta más tarde- respondió Kevin encogiéndose de hombros.

Dave bajó la cabeza; decepcionado por que tendría que esperar más tiempo, mientras se repetía en la cabeza que no pasaba nada, después de todo, los demás juegos también eran buenos ¿no?

Por elección de Kevin (quién sabe cómo los convenció) lo primero que hicieron fue entrar en la casa del terror, Dave entró ahí prácticamente a rastras, sentía que de esa casa no salía en una pieza. Dave se pegó a los demás para no quedarse atrás, no quería que le saliera un fantasma, al menos no solo. Kevin no se veía asustado ni un poco, a él le gustaban esas cosas mientras supiera que son falsas.

Los minions entraron lentamente en la casa, sólo ellos entraron, nadie más, lo que puso a Dave el doble de nervioso, estaba temblando igual que una gelatina, cuando menos se lo esperaban una puerta se abrió y de ahí salió un fantasma. Dave gritó exageradamente torció los ojos y se desmalló. En realidad sólo se trataba de un fantasma de tela que colgaba de un hilo en la puerta, Kevin despertó a Dave dándole varias bofetadas en la cara.

Los minions se pusieron a caminar un vez más, entonces escucharon ruidos en uno de los pasillos. Dave se escondió detrás de John y John se escondió detrás de Dave y Dave se escondió detrás de John y John detrás de Dave y Dave se escondió detrás de John de nuevo.

-¿Eres una gelatina a un minion?- preguntó Kevin a Dave que temblaba como gelatina.

-Una gelatina- respondió Dave sin parar de temblar.

-Bien entonces te puedes ir- dijo Kevin desinteresado señalando la parte oscura por dónde habían entrado.

Dave dirigió la vista hacia aquel lugar, de su abismal oscuridad surgió una cara que reía diabólicamente mientras daba vueltas.

-Mejor continúo con ustedes- dijo Dave nervioso pegándose a ellos, sin dejar de ver hacia donde creyó ver aquella aparición.

Del fondo del pasillo vino otro sonido escalofriante, Dave soltó un grito asustado y corrió hacia la salida, los demás minions siguieron aburridos por el camino de polvo que Dave había dejado tras de si después de huir. Dave se tiró de cara en el cemento de la salida de la casa del terror.

-¡Sigo vivo!- exclamó Dave emocionado alzando los brazos al cielo.

-¿Por qué no mejor vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?- preguntó Phil pensando en que no le gustó esta ahí.

Los minions estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron al otro lado de divertilandia que era en donde se encontraba la rueda de la fortuna, una vez que estuvieron frente a ella cada uno se sentó en un lugar por pares, la rueda empezó a subir y desde la punta pudieron ver todo el parque de diversiones.

-¡Wow!, esto es genial- exclamó Carl viendo hacia abajo todo.

Detrás de ellos había una pareja de persona besándose, la mayoría de los minions sacó la lengua asqueado por aquello. Jerry volteó a ver a Kevin e hiso un sonido como si fuera a darle un beso.

-Payaso- dijo Kevin serio ante la actitud de Jerry.

Dave dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba el lugar donde iba a abrirse el nuevo juego y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era hora de abrir. Los minions se desesperaron por que la rueda no bajaba.

-ya nos tenemos que ir- dijo Phil desesperado sacudiendo el asiento, de repente de la parte de abajo vino una voz que decía:

-Tenemos problemas técnicos, lamento informarles que se quedarán ahí mucho tiempo-

Los minions soltaron un bufido, desesperados, no iban a alcanzar lugares en el juego.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Dave observando una serie de carritos de montaña rusa que pasaban cerca de ellos cada y cuando.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Carl asustado tratando de digerir la idea de que tendría que saltar hacia los carritos. Kevin lo lanzó hacia allá de una patada y todos subieron, la montaña ruda se detuvo finalmente después de una vuelta completa y todos se bajaron corriendo de golpe, pero el lugar de la apertura aún les quedaba muy lejos, Kevin miró hacia arriba y se topó con las canastillas que pasaban por encima de todo el parque, así pues se dirigieron corriendo hacia allá y se subieron a un a de ellas, mientras estaban allá arriba se dieron cuenta de que ya sólo era cuestión de unos cuantos minutos para que abrieran, finalmente llegaron y se bajaron de un salto cayendo en uno de los juegos inflables, fueron corriendo y se formaron antes de que empezara la cola.

-Espera, espera, espera niño, tienes que medir esta estatura para subir al caos gato loco- dijo el hombre señalando la de cartón con la figura de un gato, esta medía inmensa en comparación con Kevin.

-No manche- dijo Kevin desesperado observando hacia arriba el final de la regla de cartón.

Cave jaló a Kevin hacia un lado de la atracción.

-Tengo una idea- dijo emocionado.

El encargado divisó un extraño hombre muy alto y con un bigote muy extraño, lo miró de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de extrañeza, pero se encogió de hombro y lo dejó pasar.

Una vez dentro los minions se rieron victoriosos de que el disfraz funcionó y se sentaron cada uno en un asiento.

-Bienvenidos a "Caos gato loco" la atracción más extrema de todo divertilandia este juego no es apto para personas con problemas nerviosos o del corazón, no es legal en Canadá, Inglaterra y la zona norte de Wisconsin- dio el anunciante por el micrófono mientras que la rueda acostada en el suelo empezaba a dar vueltas lentamente, los minions esperaron aburridos a que algo pasara, les parecía un poco una exageración las luces de colores y remolinos que alumbraban el juego que no hacía gran cosa, pero entonces la rueda se levantó bruscamente y empezó a dar muchas vueltas, tan rápido que los minions se empezaron a marear y la vuelta se volteó de lado dejando los asientos en cada extremo de la rueda, los asientos, debido a la velocidad con que giraba la rueda, empezaron a dar vueltas sobre sí mismos, la rueda iba tan rápido que no se podía ver quien estaba en el juego, duró así como diez minutos y finalmente se detuvo, los minions estaba a punto de bajarse, cuando volvió a dar vueltas lentamente y se volvió a parar, volvió a irse de lado y volvió a tener girándolos asientos sobre si mismos durante otros diez minutos. Finalmente la rueda se detuvo lentamente y abrió los seguros de los asientos para que todos bajaran, la mayoría corrió al bajo a vomitar y otros cuantos vomitaron ahí mismo, los minions se bajaron desorientados, Dave estaba tan mareada que se cayó por las escaleras de salida. Sus amigos corrieron a ver si estaba bien.

-Dave, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Kevin pasando su mano por frente los ojos de Dave.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien- dio sacudiendo la cabeza

-Primero dime cuantos dedos tiene mi mano- dijo Stuart serio.

-Tres- contestó Dave desinteresado.

-No, no es cierto, uno, dos, tres… ¿tan pocos?- se peguntó Stuart decepcionado y extrañado.

Pues bueno la onceaba entrega de mi fic loool, apuesto a que ustedes ya se han subido al caos, es un juego famoso de la feria, ya sólo le agregue el gato loco para darle gracia XD. Por cierto, no hubo dibujo por que el lunes ya publique uno y cuenta como este XD


	12. ¡Bienvenidos a Moseport!

Hay pues hoy vengo terribleee porque tengo un montón de asquerosas tareas, y las tengo que hacer todas o me odiaré.

-Si sigues haciendo tareas así te vas a morir, te vas a morir- dijo Kevin.

Nooo, mañana entrego tarea...

Okey, ya volví, me fastidia que, incluso en este momento aún no sé de que se va a tratar el capítulo, así como se hoye, ni idea de que voy a escribir, pero que ahí salga, estoy más que cansada de la escuela ñeee, y también odio no inspirarme y no se qué.

-Mira el lado positivo-

¿Cuál?

-No hay ninguno-

Cállate o te lanzo a las pirañas, bueno pues, de forma improvisada, ahí va el nuevo capítulo de mi fic.

Cosas de minions: ¡Bienvenidos a Moseport!

Finalmente Gru había llegado al borde de su paciencia, ya se la había pasado mucho tiempo (aunque no llevara ni semana y media) de que no volvía a casa, el asunto de los minions aún lo traía dando vueltas. Pero tratando de verle el lado positivo, al menos ya estaban en camino a casa, gracias a que lograron regresar a la tierra gracias a unos astronautas que pasaban por ahí, pero, por desgracia, Gru y los demás no bajaron solos…

-¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos no Gru?- preguntó Vector dándole un codazo en el hombro a Gru.

-No- respondió Gru molesto tratando de retirase lo más posible de Vector.

-No seas así Gru, nunca me dijiste que no era tu amigo- dijo Lucy mientras conducía el auto.

-No había razón para ello, jamás te hable de él por que estaba ocupado odiando a el macho- argumentó Gru encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hay Gru, tu lo odias todo- dijo Lucy alzando la mirada cómo suplicando por él.

Gru soltó un gruñido totalmente fastidiado por su situación.

-Hoye Gru, no me guardarás rencor por todo lo de la última vez, ¿o sí?- preguntó Vector extrañado por la actitud de Gru.

-Nooo, que va, te amo cómo una abeja a las flores- dijo Gru sarcástico fingiendo emoción.

-Ha, que bueno- dijo Vector satisfecho tirándose en el asiento.

Gru empezó a bufar en cólera mientras torcía las manos, molesto por que tenía que soportar a todos en ese auto.

-Tengo que ir al baño- dijo Agnes algo impaciente. Todos soltaron un grito, desesperados.

Mientras tanto los minions trataban ya de calmarse un poco respecto a cómo se la pasaban cuando Gru no estaba, pero en fin que la naturaleza de los minions es así y no hay quien los corrija.

Haciendo fiesta cómo siempre, permanecían los minions, colmando de nuevo la paciencia de Dave, que se había enterado de que Gru volvería pronto, en cualquier momento según él, y no quería que cuando entrara encontrara a sus compañeros semidesnudos.

-¿No pueden estarse quietos ni medio segundo?- preguntó Dave desesperado.

-No inventes Dave, ni que Gru se fuera a aparecer de la nada igual que un fantasma- dijo Jerry divertido dándole palmaditas en la espalada.

-Nunca subestimes el poder de Gru- dijo Dave señalándolo acusadoramente

-Hablas cómo si tú no perdieras el control a veces- dijo Kevin cruzando los brazos.

-Si, cómo aquella vez en la que te burlaste de Gru- dijo Carl con tono reprobatorio.

-No tienen pruebas- dijo Dave viéndolos retadoramente.

Carl el mostró un video en su celular en el cual salía Dave burlándose de Gru por teléfono.

-Hum… ese no soy yo- dijo Dave fingiendo mirar con atención el celular.

-Si eres tú y te estabas comportando cómo quinceañera ebria- dijo Kevin observándolo acusadoramente

-Da igual, el punto es que Gru no debe saber que hicimos… todo lo que hicimos- dijo Dave nervioso tratando de cambiar de tema.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, Dave se asomó al identificador de llamadas y se dio cuenta de que Gru llamaba.

-¡Es Gru!... de nuevo- dijo Dave nervioso.

Los minions empezaron a correr en círculos desesperados por que Gru los descubriera, entonces Dave descolgó tratando de mantenerse en calma.

-Dave, ¿eres tú?- preguntó Gru con un tono algo sufrido.

-Si- respondió Dave con simpleza.

-Necesito que me tengas algo listo para cuando llegue- argumentó Gru con tono serio.

-Em, si claro, ¿Qué necesitas?- afirmó y preguntó a la vez Dave.

-Necesito que tengas afilados los cuchillos, desollaré a Vector- dijo Gru

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dave sorprendido.

-¿Qué?, si lo consideras muy drástico entonces sólo ten listo el rayo de hielo- objetó Gru con tono no muy convencido.

-Bueno, si es así- dijo Dave encogiéndose de hombros antes de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Kevin curioso encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que desollaría a Vector- respondió Dave extrañado aún por lo que Gru le dijo.

Los minions miraron extrañados a Dave por un momento, pero, en fin.

-Ahora solo hay que mantenernos sin problemas por el resto de la semana hasta que venga Gru- optó Dave cruzando los brazos mientras observaba aburrido.

-Naaa, muy loco- dijo John mirando hacia arriba pensativo.

-No, no es loco, es lo que hay que hacer para no meternos en problemas con Gru- dijo Dave desesperado por que no lo entendían.

-Pero…- tartamudeó John.

-Es que Gru…- dijo Phil molesto, cómo si acusara a Gru de todo lo malo.

-Ni que Gru nos fuera a linchar si nos encontrara con la casa hecha un naufragio- argumentó John encogiéndose de hombros incrédulo.

-¿No nos crees?- preguntó Kevin tirando los brazos aburrido.

-Hasta hicimos una canción sobre eso- dijo Carl poniendo sus manos en su cabeza desesperado.

-¿Quieres oírla?- preguntó Phil emocionado dando palmaditas.

-_No_- respondió John nervioso con tono arrastrado.

-Okey, si tú insistes,- dijo Dave alzando los hombros alagado.

-_Gru es un ser despreciable…-_ cantó Kevin vestido como Gru

_-ciento que me va a matar,- _exclamó Phil con una mano en la frente cómo si agonizara

_-No existe ser en el mundo…- _cantó Carl dándole vueltas al globo terráqueo

_-que lo pueda soportar-_ cantó Jerry pateando a Kevin que aún estaba vestido cómo Gru

_ -Chan, Chan, Chan- _terminó Dave haciendo el sonidito para darle énfasis.

-En serio, no es necesario- insistió John tratando de aguantar el asco que le provocó la canción.

-Bueno, para que veas que es cruel, sólo escucha su verso favorito- dijo Phil- dale Dave- invitó.

-Los pobres quieren se ricos, los ricos quieren ser bellos, los bellos quieren estar casados, y los casados quieren estar muertos- dijo Dave cómo si estuviera diciendo un verso a media escuela.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Jerry pegándole a John mucho sus ojos, cómo exigiéndole que diera la respuesta ya.

-No- respondió John negando con la cabeza; nervioso.

-¿Ves?, está loco- dijo Carl alzando los brazos al cielo desesperado.

-Bueno, si tienes razón, es algo gruñón- dijo John tratando de retirarse de Carl, le resultaba de miedo la actitud de sus amigos.

-Por eso hay que hacer lo que él quiere, o un día nos va a matar- dijo Dave asustado viendo hacia todos lados, cómo buscando a Gru.

-Si, exacto, por eso es mejor preparar el rayo para congelar a Vector- dijo Kevin cómo si la idea de no meterse en problemas hubiera sido de él

Dave soltó un pequeño bufido molesto por la actitud de Kevin, y tomó el rayo para limpiarlo o lo que sea que necesitara, pero entonces, el rayo se le cayó y salió por la ventana, obvio, quebrando esta.

-Genio- dijo Jerry molesto dándole un golpe en el hombro a Dave mientras esta bajaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué?, aún sigue ahí intacto- objetó Dave señalando despreocupado el rayo que yacía sobre una caja.

Pero entonces un hombre llegó y levantó la caja y la tiró al camión de la basura.

Los minions soltaron un grito exagerado mientras sacudían la cabeza cómo diciendo "Nooo".

Dave se salió por la ventana apara tratar de alcanzar el camión, los demás minions siguieron su ejemplo y también corrieron hacia allá, finalmente Dave logró subir y los demás también, Dave esculcó igual que un perro en la basura, lanzando hacia todos lados la basura, dándole a autos, aves e incluso golpeó a Kevin.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamó Dave emocionado sacando el rayo de entre la basura.

-Genial, pero… ¿ahora cómo bajamos?- preguntó Jerry observando hacia el piso que apenas se distinguía, por lo rápido que iba el camión.

-Estamos fritos, ¡fritos!- exclamó Kevin desesperado poniendo sus manos en su cabeza.

-Gru me va matar, me va a ahorcar, me va a despellejar igual que a una banana- dijo Dave tirándose en el piso a llorar.

-Siendo sincero yo creo que si- dijo John desinteresado mientras veía como Dave lloraba tirado en el suelo.

-Calma, calma, calma, sólo hay que esperar a que el camión se detenga a recoger basura o en algún lado y ¡listo!, problema resuelto- argumentó Jerry muy seguro de lo que decía encogiéndose de hombros.

Y los minions esperaron a que el camión de la basura se detuviera, pero iban alejándose cada vez más de dónde Gru esperaba que estuvieran, empezaban incluso a salir de la ciudad. En todo ese camino Dave no había soltado el rayo, permanecía con el abrazado, por que no quería que Gru se molestara con el, o lo encontrara sin su único boleto para mandar a Vector a Dolorsilvania.

-¿Me lo prestas?- preguntó John a Dave extendiendo los brazos hacia el rayo.

-Nop- respondió Dave de forma infantil mientras abrazaba más fuerte el rayo.

-Ash, ¿Por qué?- preguntó John desesperado por que Dave no le quería prestar el rayo.

-Por que lo vas a usar de forma irresponsable- dijo Dave cómo si el fuera la autoridad, bueno de hecho si era la autoridad, la autoridad dejada por Gru.

-No te juro que no, sólo quiero verlo- mintió John fingiendo ser muy responsable.

-Bueno, sólo pro que eres mi amigo- dijo Dave entregándole a John el rayo.

John soltó una risita entusiasmada mientras tomaba el rayo y se lo llevaba.

No pasó mucho rato cuando ya había vuelto con él.

-¿Tan rápido?, ¿para qué lo usaste?- preguntó Dave extrañado

-Dave, míralo, me congelo el trasero- dijo Kevin haciendo berrinche. John se rió pícaramente por lo que le hiso a Kevin.

Dave puso irada tediosa por la actitud de los demás.

-Hoye Dave, ¿Qué significa "Bienvenidos a Moseport"?- preguntó Car extrañado señalando el letrero.

Dave se asomó asustado, y efectivamente comprobó que en ese letrero decía "Bienvenidos a Moseport".

-Oh no, debemos estar muy lejos de casa, Moseport queda en la costa de "Pompa de ballena"- argumentó Dave basándose en sus conocimientos de geografía adquiridos gracias a "Nacional Geographic".

Todos los minions se rieron descontroladamente.

-¿Pompa de ballena?- preguntó Phil casi sin poder respirar de la risa.

-No es gracioso es una costa, muy famosa- dijo Dave ofendido por la ignorancia de sus compañeros.

-Pero, "Pompa de ballena", ¿seguro de que ahí no apesta?- preguntó Kevin entre risas antes de volver a reír desenfrenadamente.

-No, ahí no apesta- contestó Dave molesto y serio a la vez.

-Deja tú el nombre "Pompa de ballena", sino Moseport eso sí que suena gracioso- dijo Carl soltando risas mientras se tiraba al piso para reír mejor.

-Si, suena a que eso dirías al vomitar-dijo Kevin divertido- Moseport, Moseport- dijo Kevin fingiendo vomitar.

Dave soltó un suspiro resignado por la actitud de sus compañeros.

-Lo que si les puedo decir es que estamos en problemas con Gru.

Los minions no pararon de repetir la palabra "Moseport" y "Pompa de ballena".

Paso un rato y ya se encontraban en as afueras de Moseport, dónde se encontraba el depósito de basura, y el camión los lanzó entre la porquería.

- dijo Dave molesta lanzándole a Jerry una cáscara de banana- ¿No que se iba a parar en la primera calle?- preguntó Dave molesto cruzando los brazos.

-Pues ahora sólo queda regresar- dijo Jerry desinteresado.

-Ahora si es un hecho, Gru me va a matar- dijo Dave desesperado tirándose a llorar en el piso.

John volvió a dispárale el rayo en el trasero a Kevin, congelando este.

-¡John!- exclamó Kevin molesto.

Bueno, este fic es corto porque lo hice en un día, está tan fresco cómo el queso, o el hielo… el punto es que no pude hacer mucho, ya que.


	13. ¿Gru estás ahí?

-Pues en este capítulo planeo que se coman a Dave y…-

Kevin, no te robes mi espacio, bueno creo que hoy si me desperté de buenas XD ánimo, ya es viernes y ya casi inician la s vacaciones, gracias al cielo, y además, después de un poco de meditación e intentado meterme un poquitito más en la personalidad de los personajes, aunque, ni tanto pero ya estoy en eso, y otro detalle es que este es el último cap., normal, de mi fic, puesto que el lunes que sigue no habrá capítulo para darle tiempo al capítulo final de hornearse, ya que será de cuatro mil palabras ñeee, así que el lunes que sigue no, viernes que sigue de ese si, total, para dejarlo menos raro, está reservado para el 20 de diciembre ¿Qué si me tomaré vacaciones? **NO**, el sábado 21 de diciembre voy a publicar el primer cap. de mi nueva historia, si es que no surge ningún inconveniente, habrá un capítulo y una nueva historia, dos días seguidos, por que me gusta hacer historias o por que cuando no hay tareas no tengo nada mejor que hacer XD… Por lo que mi nuevo fic cuenta como especial de vacaciones yeeey, por lo que tendrá capítulos más entretenidos y largos =3

Mientras tanto mi fic.

-¿El nuevo fic se tratará de mi?- preguntó Kevin

Ni aunque los gatos volaran te haría un fic sólo para ti. Kevin se pone triste y le damos inicio a un cap. más.

Cosas de minions: ¿Gru estas ahí?

Dave y los demás se consideraban oficialmente varados en Moseport, en todo ese tiempo Dave no paró de llorar de forma infantil.

-Dave, ya no llores- dijo John tratando de animarlo. Dave paró de llorar un segundo, pero después volvió a llorar.

-Estamos atrapados aquí y Gru volverá en cualquier momento- se lamentó Dave pataleando del enojo.

-No me obligues a golpearte otra vez- amenazó Kevin alusivo cruzando los brazos, mientras lo veía amenazador.

-Aún podemos llegar,- dijo Phil impotente extendiendo los brazos hacia adelante, como dándose la razón.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Dave entusiasmado alzando la mirada.

-Pues, eso es lo que no sé- dijo Phil nervioso rascándose tras la cabeza.

Dave soltó un bufido de molestia mientras miraba hacia arriba, cómo rogando por que ayuden a Phil.

-Gru volverá en cualquier momento y cuando descubra que no estamos me va a matar- argumentó Dave desesperado.

-¿Qué acaso crees que solo te matará a ti?- preguntó Carl molesto cruzando los brazos si dejar de verlo acusador.

-Da igual, estamos atrapados como ratas- dijo Dave desesperado golpeando las rejas del basurero.

-No hables por todos Dave- indicó Kevin dando a entender que sólo Dave estaba atrapado como rata.

Dave soltó un bufido molesto por la actitud de todos sus compañeros al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una piedra hacia detrás de una pila de basura. Entonces se escuchó un sonido cómo cuando golpeas un coco, seguido de un chillido de perro, todo indicaba que la piedra golpeó al perro en su cabeza hueca. De detrás de la pila de basura salió un perro Doberman.

-Genio- dijo Jerry aburrido viendo tedioso a Dave.

Dave soltó un grito agudo del miedo y salió corriendo despavorido hacia la puerta del basurero, los demás minions no tardaron demasiado en seguirlo a la puerta, Dave llegó a la reja y se le pegó mientras trataba de escalarla, sin lograrlo. Los minions soltaban bulla tratando de animar a Dave a escalar la reja y abrirles por fuera.

Dave daba manotazos tan rápido que empezó a lanzar la tierra hasta que formó un gran hoyo en el suelo. Dave continuaba escarbando en la tierra desesperado con los ojos cerrados.

-Dave, ya no es necesario que escales la reja- dijo Kevin tratando de detener a Dave para que no lanzara más tierra.

-Dave… Dave….- insistía Kevin dándole toquecitos en el hombro- ¡DAVE!- exclamó Kevin dándole un golpe en la mejilla a Dave, este se detuvo en el acto.

Dave volteó a ver a Kevin, y claramente se podía leer en su mirada algo así cómo "¿Por qué diantres me golpeaste?". Kevin respondió a su mirada acusadora señalando el hoyo de tierra de tamaño más que suficiente para escapar, Dave soltó un "HAAA", antes de meterse por el agujero para escapar, los demás también lo hicieron así, sólo que al final uno de los tirantes del pantalón de Stuart se atoró en uno de los picos de la reja. Stuart miró hacia atrás y se percató de que el perro se dirigía rápidamente hacia él con intensiones de morder su preciado trasero. Stuart trató de correr, pero el tirante se lo impedía, regresándolo a la reja como un resorte cada que avanzaba. Finalmente, presa del miedo, Stuart empezó a gritar desesperado pidiendo ayuda, el primero en voltearse fue Dave, y soltó un pequeño grito asustado al notar la situación de Stuart, inmediatamente después, se dirigió hacia allá corriendo para ayudar a Stuart, sin embargo se vio incapaz de liberara el tirante del pico de la reja. El perro prácticamente ya estaba encima del trasero de Stuart, Dave actuó rápido jalando a Stuart, haciendo que sus pantalones quedaran colgados de la reja, dejando a Stuart en los puros calzones.

El perro salió por el agujero de la reja y se dirigió corriendo como cafre hacia los otros minions al darse cuenta de que los otros dos ya se le habían escapado. Kevin gritó como niña mientras lanzaba a Jerry hacia el perro y los demás minions gritaban "Sacrificio". El perro prácticamente ya tenía a Jerry en la boca cuando un fuerte jalón en el cuello lo detuvo.

Nada inexplicable, la cadena se había acabado dejando al perro inmóvil. Mientras Stuart corría avergonzado por sus pantalones Dave se acercaba al perro para restregarle su victoria.

-Hay, el poble pelito no puo atlapalnos ah, poble pelito- dijo Dave haciendo esa voz rara en burla del perro que aún trataba de asesinarlos.

-Dave, ya vámonos- ordenó Kevin a Dave que ahora le mostraba el trasero al perro indicándole su victoria.

Pasados varios minutos de caminata sin detenerse por fin pudieron divisar las luces de la ciudad de Moseport. Una vez más se toparon con el letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Moseport". Los minions volvieron a ir en busca de un teléfono público para saber si Gru ya había llegado, pero claro que esta vez tendrían cuidado de no volver a dejar a Dave tomar la llamada. Una vez que encontraron uno, todos empezaron a rebuscar dinero en sus bolsillos dinero, ya que los teléfonos nos aceptan tarjetas doradas a nombre de Gru, sin conseguir nada, sólo una polilla salió volando del bolsillo de Jerry.

-Ahora si estamos en un dilema- dijo Phil nervioso por que no podrían llamar.

-No se preocupen, hay más de dos formas de conseguir dinero- dijo Kevin alzando la mirada pensativo en su plan.

Las personas caminaban por las calles cada una ocupada en sus cosas, sin tiempo para observar hacia abajo, hacia arriba, hacia los lados o hacia atrás, únicamente hacia el frente. Una mujer pasaba por la calle principal mientras hablaba por teléfono, cuando por accidente el monedero se le calló, la mujer se agachó para buscar su monedero en el suelo, una vez que lo encontró al levantar la cabeza se topó con varios "niños" con aspecto deplorable.

-Luego te hablo- dijo la mujer a quien fuera con quien estuviera hablando por teléfono, antes de cerrarlo y guardarlo en su bolso.

Después de eso la mujer se acercó a donde estaban los "niños".

-¿Dónde están sus padres?- preguntó la señora agachándose un poco para poderlos ver bien.

Dave fingió toser enfermo antes de responder.

-Somos huérfanos y no hemos comido en dos semanas- mintió Dave antes de volver a toser.

La mujer alzó la vista para ver a los demás "niños" se dio cuenta de que se abrazaban entre ellos para aguantar el frío y de que estaban amarillos de no comer, esto le causó pena y se compadeció de ellos.

-Tomen niños, cincuenta dólares- dijo la mujer sacando del monedero el dinero y dándoselo a Dave.

-Dios la bendiga señorita- dijo Dave haciendo su falsa cara de angelito.

La mujer soltó un "Awww" ante la carita que le ponía Dave antes de retirarse.

En cuanto la perdieron de vista los minions se rieron diabólicamente ante el éxito de su plan.

Kevin soltó la clásica risa maléfica antes de descolgar el teléfono público, sin embargo se percató de que no tenía el dinero.

-¿Y el dinero?- preguntó Kevin algo frustrado por que se estaban retrasando.

-Lo tiene John- respondió Dave de forma tonta mientras señalaba el minion morado.

-John, dame el dinero- pidió Kevin algo desesperado.

-No- respondió John desinteresado.

-John, dame el dinero, ahora- dijo Kevin molesto como si tuviera mucha autoridad.

-Te lo daré cuando yo quiera- contestó John encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si no me lo das ahora te pondré un ojo morado- amenazó Kevin alzando el puño.

-Ya son morados- contestó John con simpleza. Kevin bufó torciendo las manos tratando de contener el coraje antes de romper en desesperación.

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres dar?- preguntó Kevin melodramático.

-No dijiste por favor- respondió John molesto.

Kevin dirigió al vació una mirada tediosa entes de contestar.

-Dame el dinero, por favor- dijo Kevin aburrido.

-Así si- dijo John antes de entregarle el dinero a Kevin.

Kevin gruñó molesto y finalmente se decidió a introducir las monedas en el teléfono, pero Dave no dejaba de verlo von cara de que quería el teléfono.

-No te lo daré- dijo Kevin molesto, aunque Dave no le preguntó.

-Porfa, además, no te arán caso a ti, en cambio yo soy el que está a cargo- argumentó Dave tratando de tomar el teléfono.

Kevin le entrego desanimado el teléfono a Dave, y el escuchó atentó a que contestaran, cuando descolgaron una voz dijo a través del teléfono:

-_Funeraria_-

Dave colgó inmediatamente el teléfono y les dirigió una mirada confundida a sus compañeros.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Phil extrañado por que Dave colgara.

-La funeraria, Kevin debió marcar mal el número- contestó Dave viendo a Kevin con mirada insinuante.

-¿Qué crees que no me sé el número de la casa?- preguntó Kevin indignado- Dame eso- terminó tomando el teléfono y volvió a llamar al mismo número, de nuevo, una voz contestó:

-_Funeraria-_

-Ya sé que eres tú Richard- dijo Kevin aburrido enrollando el cable del teléfono en su mano.

Richard soltó un suspiro de decepción, Kevin no había caído en la trampa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Richard dejando a un lado la broma.

-¿Gru ya llegó?- preguntó Kevin, pensando que lo más probable era que sí.

-No- contestó Richard con simpleza. Dave tomó el teléfono

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Dave serio.

-Si-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

-¿Estás seguro de que estás seguro?-

-Si-

-¿Estás seguro de que estás seguro de que estás seguro?-

-SI-

Pasó un buen rato de que Dave hacía la misma pregunta.

-¿Estás seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro de que estas seguro?- preguntó Dave con un tono algo agudo al fina.

-¡OH QUE SÍ!- exclamó Richard molesto. Kevin le quitó el teléfono a Dave.

-Okey, si Gru dice que ya casi va allegar nos avisas- pidió Kevin antes de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Phil curioso juntando las manos.

-Que Gru aún no llega- contestó Kevin desviando la vista hacia arriba.

Los minions soltaron un grito, emocionados, aún podían llegar a tiempo, entes de que Gru los matara.

-¿Pero, ahora cómo llegamos?- preguntó Carl algo desanimado.

Dave dirigió su vista hacia la paquetería.

-Tengo una idea, necesitamos estampillas- dijo Dave sonriendo victorioso por su ingenioso plan.

Pasado un rato, los minions ya estaban en la caja.

-Quita tu trasero de mi cara- le reclamó molesto Kevin a Stuart, ya que al estar en una caja tan reducida tenían que ir amontonados.

Bueno, Bueno, ya está aquí la decimotercera parte de mi fic, de nuevo es corta ya que la secundaria no da tiempo de nada y hay que hacer una guía de matemáticas y una de biología, yeeey, no me molesta pero el problema es que me quita tiempo y ahora, por si las moscas les recuerdo que el viernes 20, entrego el último capítulo que es el doble de largo que uno normal, y que el 21, entrego la primera parte de mi nuevo fic yeeey.


	14. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dave!

Pues ya les vengo con la última entrega de este fic, como ya había dicho será larga, pero no importa es el capítulo final ¿no?, todo se vale en el capítulo final, por cierto, esta no es una historia muy bien construida por que es la primera y por que el objetivo de la primera historia siempre es calentar y jugar y ya luego te pondrás un poco más serio con la segunda, no preocupar. Decidí ponerme un poco seria con la narración y hacerlo más o menos bien ya que es el último capítulo.

Cosas de minions: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Dave!

Los minions tras varias horas de viaje estaban ya a un poco de distancia de casa, lo podían sentir. Cuando no los veían bajaron rápidamente del camión, con varias bolitas de polietileno pegadas en la ropa. Dave se dedicaba a tronar las burbujas de el papel de burbujas, mientras que John trataba de quitarle el papel para hacerlo el también, corrieron hacia la casa, pero al parecer los demás minions no los escuchaban, pues ya llevaban un buen rato tocando y no abrían.

Entonces Carl pudo divisar a lo lejos el auto de Lucy.

-¡Ya vienen!- exclamó Carl asustado sin saber cómo entrarían a la casa en menos de un minuto. Por suerte los minions pudieron entrar por la ventana. Todos corrieron hacia la puerta sin poder evitar darse golpes por accidente, tropezarse con cosas o distintos infortunios más. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta al intercambiar miradas se dieron cuenta de que estaban hechos un asco, trataron de arreglarse entre ellos cuando escucharon la perilla de la puerta, pero Dave continuaba arreglándole la ropa a Kevin, y este trataba de quitarse a Dave de encima.

-Ya, ya, ya, ¡pareces mosca!- exclamó molesto Kevin dándole un golpe a Dave.

Los minions lanzaron a Dave hacia adelante para que fuera el primero en enfrentar la furia de Gru.

Gru y los demás entraron en la casa, Gru empezó a celebrar que por fine estaba en su lugar, incluso cargó a Dave y el dio un beso, provocando que este pusiera cara de asco y empezara a limpiarse la mejilla descontroladamente.

Los minions se empezaron a reír y Dave levantó el puño amenazadoramente para que dejaran de reír.

-Bueno minions, por ahora no los necesito, pueden irse- dijo Gru desinteresado señalando la puerta.

Los minions salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la parte subterránea a través del ducto, Dave abrió la puerta y todos los minions le gritaron algo que ni alcanzó a oír, ya que estaba muy ocupado dando un salto del susto y ya se encontraba en el techo sostenido de una lámpara.

-Dave, baja de ahí- gritó Kevin para que Dave lo escuchara.

-No gracias no, con gusto pasaré el reto de mi vida aquí arriba- argumentó Dave sin soltar la lámpara.

-El próximo cumpleaños hay que hacerle le fiesta en el techo- sugirió uno de los minions que estaba abajo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Dave confundido por lo que dijo el minion.

-Si tonto, hoy es tu cumpleaños- gritó Kevin para que Dave lo escuchara bien.

Dave bajó de ahí rápidamente.

-¿En serio?, ¿es hoy mi cumpleaños?- preguntó Dave confundido señalándose a así mismo.

-SÍ- afirmaron molestos todos los minions presentes.

-Y te hicimos un a fiesta sorpresa, feliz cumpleaños Dale- argumentó Richard señalando el letrero.

-_Soy Dave_- recordó Dave con tono arrastrado.

-A si, eres Dave Dale no le hayo la diferencia- dijo un minion que también se llamaba Dave, desinteresado sacudiendo las manos.

-¡Hay una gran diferencia!- exclamo Dave desesperado- Dave va con "V" y Dale con "L"- argumentó Dave apretando los puños.

-Oh, que bien Dale- dijo Dave dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Dave.

-¡DAVE!- exclamó molesto Dave para que Dave entendiera.

-¿Mande Dave?- preguntó otro minion llamado Dave.

-Tu no Dave, ese Dave- dijo Dave molesto señalando a Dave.

-Ya me hice bolas- dijo John confundido agarrándose la cabeza desesperado.

-Bueno ya,- dijo Kevin tratando de dejar a un lado ese tema- ¡Dave!- exclamó para llamar la atención de Dave.

Los tres minions llamados Dave voltearon a ver.

-¿Si?- preguntaron los tres al unísono- Hoye, yo soy Dave- dijeron al mismo tiempo señalándose acusadores.

-Yo soy más Dave que Dave, me crearon primero- argumentó uno de los minions llamado Dave.

-Pero tú solo tienes un ojo- argumentó otro Dave.

-¿Y que con eso?- preguntó molesto el otro Dave- tú no tienes el pelo peinado como yo- argumentó.

-Total, yo soy el que merece el nombre de Dave porque es mi cumpleaños- presumió cruzando los brazos Dave.

-No, tu cumpleaños fue hace un año- dijo Dave molesto señalándolo acusadoramente.

Dave se dio un golpe en la cara antes de retirarse de ahí.

-Él es el Dave que cumple años- dijo Kevin señalando al Dave que todos conocemos y amamos.

Todos los minions de la habitación corrieron con Dave a abrazarlo, pero tantos se juntaron que lo tiraron al suelo y empezaron a tirarse sobre él para aplastarlo. Ya después de que terminaron de abrazarlo, Dave quedó sofocado en el piso.

-Santa María- dijo Dave adolorido tratando de levantarse.

Entonces Kevin llegó emocionado a levantar a Dave de un jalón.

-Vamos Dave, hay mucho que hacer, obvio, gracias a que **yo** organicé la fiesta- presumió Kevin mientras jalaba a Dave hacia no sé donde- Primero vas a romper la piñata- dijo Kevin señalando el lugar donde los minions estaban juntos en montón.

-Oh, una piñata de Gru- dijo Dave confundido.

-Y Gru esta aquí para presenciarlo- dijo Kevin señalando a Gru que estaba sentado aburrido en una silla.

-¿Esto es necesario?- preguntó Dave tratando de ver levantándose la venda.

-Sin trampas- dijo Phil dándole un golpe en la mano a Dave, haciendo que este la sacudiera adolorido y soltara la venda.

Dave alzó el palo tratando de encontrar la piñata, y empezó a dar golpes con potencia hacia todos lados. Ante la violencia con que Dave trataba de golpear al Gru de papel maché los minions se fueron retirando asustados de que los golpeara con esa fuerza.

Los minions continuaban tratando de retirarse, mientras se acercaban cada vez más hacia la silla dónde estaba Gru, finalmente Dave se acerco demasiado y movió lentamente el palo buscando a Gru, al final pudo sentir la puntiaguda nariz y casi golpeó con todas sus fuerzas creyendo que se trataba de la piñata.

Kevin retiró nervioso a Dave de Gru y lo guió hacia la verdadera piñata, Dave volvió a golpear con todas sus fuerzas y le voló la cabeza a la piñata. La cabeza calló junto a Gru, causándole miedo de que Dave pudiera hacer eso con él.

Los minions se tiraron para agarrar los dulces, Dave apenas iba a tomar uno cuando Kevin lo jaló hacia otro lado.

-Aún hay mucho que hacer, hay que partir el pastel- dijo Kevin jalando más a Dave que aún quería dulces.

Kevin lo tiró en una silla frente a una mesa larguísima dónde cabían todos los minions, ahí había un gran pastel con forma de Banana.

-¿Es de verdad?- bromeó Dave antes de tomar el cuchillo para partirlo, en eso Gru llegó corriendo.

-No. Esto no es correcto, un minion no puede usar un cuchillo- dijo Gru con tono reprobatorio tomando el cuchillo y dándole un cuchara.

Dave alzó la mirada confundido hacia Gru antes de encogerse de hombros y prepararse para cortar un pedazo.

-¿No le vas a dar una mordida?- preguntó Carl cruzando los brazos.

-No- contestó Dave muy decidido.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Phil extrañado.

-No se hagan los inocentes, me van a empujar- dijo Dave cruzando los brazos reacio a darle una mordida.

-¿Aún nos tienes el rencor de aquel cumpleaños? Ya no será como cuando cumpliste cuatro años- dijo Stuart nervioso. Dave tragó saliva, nervioso recordando ese día, todos los minions estaban reunidos, igual, listos para que el pequeño Dave le diera una mordida al pastel, y justo cuando puso su único diente cerca del pastel, el pequeño y un poco latoso Kevin le sumergió la cara en el pastel dejándolo echo un asco y no sólo eso, el pastel se empezó a incendiar y Dave no paró de llorar en ese momento.

-No, ya está decidido, no le doy ni una lamida- dijo Dave molesto retirando el pastel antes de cruzar los brazos.

-Anda Deivsito, y te juro que no te hago nada- dijo Kevin dándole palmaditas en la espalda tratando de convencerlo.

-Bueno, si es así- dijo Dave acercando temerosamente la cara al pastel, entonces Lucy le sumergió la cara en el pastel.

Los minions permanecieron atónitos ante lo que hiso Lucy. Gru le dio un pequeño codazo a Lucy, como pidiéndole que arreglara el error.

-Como lo siento- dijo Lucy nerviosa levantando a Dave, mientras el pan del pastel aún se deslizaba de su cara al suelo. Dave empezó a llorar descontroladamente.

-En serio lo siento Dave, ¿cómo lo puedo arreglar?- preguntó Lucy nerviosa tratando de callarlo.

-¿Un beso tal vez?- preguntó Dave sonriendo de forma sexi sin rastro de que lloró hace un rato.

-No seas payaso- dijo Kevin molesto volviendo a sumergir la cara de Dave en el pastel.

-Hablando de payasos, ya es hora de la función del payaso- dijo Phil tratando de desviarlos a todos de el problema anterior.

-¿Un payaso?- preguntó Dave asustado.

-¿Qué?, ¿le tienes miedo a los payasos?- preguntó Kevin pestañeando insinuante.

-Nooo, es solo que…- Dave no pudo inventar una excusa.

Los minions se sentaron frente al foro para ver al payaso.

-No quiero salir- dijo una voz parecida a la de Gru detrás del escenario.

-Tienes que salir por tacaño y no contratar un payaso- dijo una voz parecida a la de Lucy.

Gru salió de tras las cortinas con un ridículo traje de payaso y con Nefario tras él, también vestido de payaso.

Dave soltó una risa potente que de seguro se escuchó en toda la sala.

-Soy el payaso eh…- Gru no supo que decir y metió la cabeza en la cortina para preguntarle un nombre de payaso, Lucy le dijo el único que se sabía.

-Ah si, soy el payaso Ronald McDonald y el es mi asistente… Robín- dijo Gru confundido.

-Es Robin no Robín, Robín significa óxido- dijo Lucy desesperada tras la cortina- Además Robin es el de Batman- dijo Lucy nerviosa

-Como decía, soy el payaso Ronald McDonald y el es mi asistente Robin- dijo Gru señalando a Nefario.

-Quiero que sepan que yo no me ofrecí para esto- dijo Nefario molesto

Dave no paraba de reír descontroladamente mientras se recargaba en Kevin para no caerse de la risa.

-Y ahora pelearemos… con estos pollos- dijo Gru fingiendo estar feliz mientras tomaba un pollo muerto y desplumado y le daba un golpe a Nefario en la cara.

-¿Así de atrevido?- preguntó Nefario ofendido mientras le daba un golpe más fuete a Gru con el pollo.

Gru gruñó molesto mientras le daba un golpe más fuerte con el pollo, no pararon de darse golpes con los pollos, y entonces Nefario sacó una botella de soda y le disparó a Gru en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo. Los minions casi se orinan de la risa.

Gru se levantó del piso y el maquillaje se le había escurrido simulando una cara triste, aunque Gru no estaba triste, estaba ardiendo de furia, sacó un mazo y le dio un golpe a Nefario.

Nefario se levantó del piso indignado y de un golpecito tiró la nariz falsa de Gru. Gru permaneció inmóvil con un tic en el ojo de la furia.

-Nadie le tira la nariz falsa a un payaso- dijo Gru molesto tirando la nariz falsa de Nefario.

-Con que esas tenemos- dijo Nefario molesto sacando un pastel de no sé donde y estrellándoselo en la cara a Gru.

Gru también sacó un pastel de la nada y lo lanzó, pero nefario se agachó y se estrelló en el piso, pero una pequeña gotita de betún calló muy cerca de Lucy.

-Huuuy- mustió Nefario en lo bajo por lo que Lucy le haría a Gru.

-No es bueno jugar con la comida- dijo Lucy molesta sacando una pistola que dispara pasteles.

-Corra doctor Nefario ¡Corra!- exclamó Gru empezando a correr.

Lucy empezó a disparar pasteles hacia los dos y hacia otros lados también, mientras Gru y Nefario trataban de esconderse de ella.

Kevin miró el reloj de su muñeca e hiso un ademán de exclamación.

-Nos tenemos que ir- dijo Kevin tomando el brazo de Dave- de nuevo- completó la oración antes de salir corriendo de la habitación dejando tras ellos a los tres haciendo desastre.

Kevin lanzó a Dave dentro de una habitación antes de entrar el también y que todos los demás minions entraran también. Kevin se enderezó la gorra antes de hablar.

-Hora de iniciar los juegos- dijo alzando los brazos antes de que la gorra volviera a caer en sus ojos.

Dave negó con la cabeza varias veces; desesperado, antes de que Kevin lo llevara al primer juego.

-Este juego se llama… emmm, atrapa la manzana que está en la tina- dijo Kevin confundido.

Jerry se rió en lo bajo por que Kevin no sabía el nombre del juego.

-Y empezamos… ¡Ya!- exclamó Kevin antes de sumergir la cara de Stuart en la tina mientras burbujas salían de ahí. Kevin lo sacó de un jalón.

-¿Encontraste alguna?- preguntó Kevin aburrido. Stuart (que se estaba ahogando ahí dentro) solo pudo gemir y negar con la cabeza ya que le faltaba aire, Kevin se encogió de hombros y volvió a sumergir la cara de Stuart en la tina, volviendo a hacer que salieran burbujas. Kevin sacó de nuevo la cabeza de Stuart de la tina.

-¿Ahora si la encontraste?- preguntó Kevin cruzando los brazos.

-Nooo- contesto Stuart casi sin aire tratando de zafarse de las manos de Kevin para que no lo volviera a sumergir. Kevin volvió a encogerse de hombros y sumergió la cara de Stuart en la tina de nuevo.

-Kevin, creo que deberías de sacarlo- dijo Dave nervioso observando el cuerpo de Stuart que ya no se agitaba y ya no salían burbujas de la tina.

Kevin se puso nervioso y sacó a Stuart de la tina y este parecía que se estaba ahogando. Dave empezó a golpear la espalda de Stuart para que sacara el agua, pero no lo hiso, así que Dave se colocó tras el y empezó a practicarle la técnica de Heimlich.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kevin extrañado.

-Le practico la técnica de Emilich- contestó Dave encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es Heimlich, tarado- dijo Carl dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Si, lo que dijo él- dijo Dave desinteresado.

Finalmente Stuart escupió una manzana.

-Ah, con que si la encontró- dijo Kevin nervioso sacudiendo las manos.

Kevin miró de nuevo el reloj.

-Vaya, es hora de el juego de carrera de costales- dijo Kevin jalando de nuevo a Dave.

Ya varios minions estaban formados en la línea de salida para hacer la carrera.

-¿Listo Phil?- preguntó Kevin dándole un golpe en el hombro- ¡Hazlos puré de banana!- exclamó Kevin empujando a Phil en cuanto empezó la carrera.

Phil se tropezó y calló de cara en el piso para después terminar rodando enredándose en el costal mientras este daba vueltas y saltos sin rombo fijo. Kevin se dio un golpe en la cara al ver lo patético que lucía Phil mientras rebotaba dentro del costal y emanaba chillidos. Aunque el tropezón empujó a Phil asta la meta y más allá, pues terminó estrellándose contra los muebles y tirando varias cosas.

Phil se levantó desorientado con el costal cubriéndole la cara.

-Muy bien Phil, ¡Ganaste!- exclamó Kevin emocionado, pero entonces Phil se calló del mareo, Kevin se encogió de hombros ante lo que hiso Phil.

-Ahora va lanzar canicas y atinarle al aguajero- dijo Kevin lanzando a Dave de nuevo hacia allá.

-Así no se llama- dijo Jerry desinteresado.

-Me da igual, ahora, dale Carlangas- dijo Kevin dándole una canica a Carl.

-Soy Carl- dijo molesto antes de tratar de concentrarse en que la canica cayera en el agujero.

-Y no lo olvides, lo que ayuda es la concentración- dijo Kevin cómo se el lo supiera todo.

-Si ya lo sé- dijo Carl preparándose para lanzar la canica.

-Pero, también esta el calibrar bien la distancia y medir los ángulos para lanzar bien la canica y que caiga en el agujero.

-Eso también lo sé- dijo Carl rodando los ojos antes de volver a prepararse para lanzar la canica.

-Aunque yo creo que el talento se tiene en la mano, por ejemplo, hace unos años en el torneo de lanzar canicas y que caigan en el hoyo, un amigo mío…-

-¡Hay ya cállate Kevin!- dijo Carl desesperado lanzando la canica por accidente- Hay no- dijo para sí sabiendo que la canica no entraría.

La canica rodó lentamente hacia el agujero mientras todos la veían atónitos, finalmente después de que rodó como por cinco minutos, incluso de tanto que se tardó Dave ya se estaba tomando un helado, la canica logró entrar en el agujero. Carl dio un salto emocionado por que ganó.

Kevin volvió a ver su reloj y volvió a hacer un gesto de exclamación antes de jalar a Dave y dejar el helado dando vueltas en el aire.

-Ahora viene el juego de explotar globos con una cosita de metal que se lanza- dijo Kevin confundido por que no sabía en nombre de el juego.

-Se llama dardos- dijo Stuart aburrido.

-Si como sea, Jerry, truena todos esos globitos- dijo Kevin dándole a Jerry un dardo.

Jerry se preparó para lanzarlo.

Kevin estornudo.

-Salud- dijo Jerry antes de prepararse para lanar el dardo.

Kevin volvió a estornudar.

-Salud- dijo Jerry molesto, y lanzó el dardo, pero Kevin volvió a estornudar y el dardo se desvió del camino dirigiéndose hacia Dave, este empezó a correr asustado para que el dardo no lo golpeara, pero el dardo lo siguió a todas partes a donde el fuera.

-Esto no es normal- exclamó Dave asustado mientras trataba de huir de dardo.

-¿Qué clase de dardo es ese?- preguntó John sorprendido

-No es un dardo, ¡es un mísil!- exclamó Jerry asustado.

-¿Y por que sigue a Dave?- preguntó Kevin desinteresado.

-Yo que sé- contestó John molesto como si Kevin le hubiera preguntado a él.

Dave corrió a esconderse bajo los globos y entonces el mísil se estrelló contra ellos y los explotó todos.

-Gané- exclamó Jerry emocionado mientras bailaba su baile de la victoria.

-Falta otro juego- dijo Kevin volviendo a jalar a Dave hacia otro lado.

Dave soltó un bufido desesperado por todo lo que había tenido que soportar, ahora ya sólo quería sentarse un momento o se iba a desmayar.

-Ahora viene, la carrera de caballos- dijo Kevin señalando los caballitos de cartón.

-¿Carrera de caballos?- preguntó Dave emocionado por aquello.

-Si ya sabes, presionar constantemente un botoncito para que un caballo avance- dijo Kevin desinteresado

-¿Puedo jugar yo?- preguntó Dave emocionado extendiendo los brazos hacia los asientos.

-Pues o lo haces tú, o lo hará él- dijo Kevin señalando a John que en ese momento estaba mordiendo la cabeza de Stuart.

-¡Yo!- exclamó Dave emocionado sentándose en uno de los asientos.

-Y la carrera inicia- dijo Kevin agitando y tirando al suelo un pañuelo de color verde.

-Eso es para las carreras de autos- dijo Jerry aburrido por la ignorancia de Kevin.

-Ah, ¿entonces que se hace?- preguntó Kevin confundido.

-Se dice "y arrrrancan"- contestó Jerry cómo si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Oh, gracias por la información, ¡Y arrrrancan!- exclamó Kevin.

Entonces todos los mininos empezaron a golpear el botón para que el caballo avanzara, sin embargo Dave no presionaba el botón ni un poquito.

-Dave, ¿Por qué no haces avanzar al caballo?- preguntó Phil confundido.

-Todo a su tiempo- dijo Dave despreocupado observando atentamente el botón.

-Pero John ya va a ganar- dijo Phil nervioso señalando a John que no quitaba la mano de encima del botón.

Dave sacó de la nada un martillo y golpeó bruscamente el botón haciendo al caballito telarañoso avanzar como un rayo y atravesar la meta.

-Yeeey gané- exclamó emocionado Dave dando saltitos mientras aplaudía.

Kevin y los demás se quedaron atónitos.

Dave sopló en el mazo como si fuera una pistola caliente después de disparar.

Kevin salió de su trance para observar el reloj.

-¡Ya es hora de abrir los regalos!- exclamó Kevin volviendo a jalar a Dave hacia otra habitación.

Kevin lanzó a Dave hacia una silla frente a una montaña de regalos, junto a él estaban las niñas.

-¡OMG!- bromeó Dave observando la punta de todos los regalos.

-¿Por dónde vas a empezar?- preguntó Agnes observando también la gran montaña.

-Pues…- Dave no supo que decir así que recogió del suelo uno de los regalos y lo abrió.

-¡Una banana!- exclamó Dave emocionado.- gracias Max- dijo Dave dirigiéndose al minion respectivamente Tras eso se dispuso a abrir otro regalo.

-¡Vaya!, una banana, que considerado Mark- dijo Dave y se dispuso a abrir otro de los regalos.

-Que bien Stuart, una banana- dijo Dave y se dispuso a abrir otro regalo.

-Una banana, te lo agradezco Erick- dijo Dave y levantó otro de los regalos para abrirlo.

Y se la pasó así como por dos horas.

-Una banana, yupi Richard- dijo Dave aburrido antes de abrir otro regalo.

-Una banana, gracias Kevin- dijo Dave aburrido tirando la envoltura.

-Una banana, eres la onda Fred- dijo Dave totalmente aburrido.

-Otra banana, genial Lax- dijo Dave más aburrido. Abrió otro regalo y resultó una banana también, empezó a desesperarse y se dispuso a abrirlo todos ya.

-Una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una banana, una manana, una nanana, una canana, una marrana- dijo Dave trabándose y diciéndolo mal varias veces.

-Una cáscara de banana- dijo Dave con mirada tediosa- gracias John- dijo molesto viendo al aludido.

-Ups- dijo John encogiéndose de hombros.

Dave dirigió a la montaña de bananas y soltó un pequeño gemido por que todos le regalaron lo mismo.

-Falta nuestro regalo- dijeron las tres niñas al unísono, entregándole a Dave una pequeña cajita.

Dave la tomó un poco más animado y la abrió, ahí había una gatito de trapo hecho por ellas mismas.

-Voy a llorar- dijo Dave tratando de no llorar.

Kevin observó el reloj de nuevo y volvió a exaltarse al saber que hora era.

-Ya sólo nos falta una actividad- dijo Kevin volviendo a jalar a Dave hacia otro lado.

Kevin lanzó a Dave dentro de una habitación con una esfera de disco y varias luces.

-La, disco- dijo Kevin emocionado.

Dave observó todo, ahí estaba Gru bailando de su clásica y extraña forma y estaban todos haciendo un completo desastre, hasta Vector estaba ahí, pensó un segundo en todo el desastre que vivieron en la última semana y todo lo que se había preocupado por que todo estuviera en orden, aunque tal vez no habría consecuencias tan graves como el se imaginaba, no, tal vez no, también pensó en que, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, se divirtió en esos días, yendo al cine y comprendo mil cosas, tal vez realmente en ese lugar no había razón para preocuparse, ¿tal ves todo sería más fácil si se le viera el lado positivo a todo?…Naaa, ¡hasta creen!. Pero Dave se encogió de hombros y corrió hacia los demás para bailar también.

-Te dije, en las fiestas te pones como quinceañera ebria- le dijo Kevin entre risas a Dave.

Dave se rió también pero cuando Kevin menos se lo esperaba, Dave le estampó la cara en un pastel.

-Esto compensa lo de aquella vez cuando arruinaste mi fiesta de cuatro años- dijo Dave divertido mientras se sentaba para no caerse de la risa.

Kevin se encogió de hombros y pasó su lengua por su boca para quitarse el betún de la cara.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DAVE!- exclamaron todos los minions emocionados mientras lo elevaban.

-Hoye Dave, una duda, ¿Por qué hay cargados a la cuenta de mi tarjeta dorada $400, 000, 000, 000 dólares?- preguntó Gru confundido observando el papelito.

-Hou…

FIN

Pues eh aquí, el momento más triste en la vida de una historia, cuando la debes acabar de un buen modo… ¡Léveselos usted! Antes de que pierda la compostura :( na, broma, al fin y al cabo mañana los espera una nueva historia fresca como el queso buajajajaja, que por cierto, tengo un aviso muy importante sobre ella para evitarles confusiones, por cierto motivo, **la historia no aparecerá en el muro** lo que yo les recomiendo es que entren a **mi perfil** y vean mi **historial de historias **y ahí **aparecerá mi nueva historia**. Bueno, por ahora me despido y agradezco a quien lo haya leído y más agradezco los comentarios, ¡CHAO!


End file.
